Bloody Rose
by sukura123
Summary: Krystal, a sixteen year old girl is living a horrible life like Cinderella. Zero Kiryu is the Prince who transfers to her school. Going through tough challenges and finding out she is slowly becoming something unimaginable, can she over come those obstacles? Not if certain people are out to take their lives. ZeroXOC. Sequal: "Awakened" is out
1. Chapter 1

**This is about my own character Krystal in her own Cinderella story. I'm a fan of the movies and decided to make my own FF. **

**F.Y.I.: Zero Kiryu has never met Yuuki or Kaname, and no he doesn't attend Cross Academy in this FF. He the Prince here :3  
><strong>

**~Chapter 1: My So Called Life~**

"Krystal! Come here now!" My step mother called. Had she no idea what time it was? It was barely dawn. I rubbed my eyes I could tell I only had a few hours of sleep, and I could feel the bags underneath them.

I quickly got out of bed and threw on my worn black sneakers. My dark brown hair was a mess, but it would have to do. I was in my work clothes from the other night; they were worn down just like my sneakers and had holes with patches in them. It was almost the only sort of clothing I owned, aside from a few things, and my school uniform.

I flew down the wooden stairs from my room in the attic and greeted my step mother and my two step sisters at the front door.

"Yes." I replied.

"We are going into town early to do some business and shop around. Your chore list is in the kitchen on the table. I expect everything done before we get back. Got it." She said sternly.

I nodded and those three left.

I began to scrub the floors, vacuum, and dust as well as prepare dinner. We lived in a huge five bedroom mansion which also included four full baths, huge kitchen, library, and a pool out back. I was never allowed to leave the house except for school.

The school, Huntington Academy, is where rich people go, yes my step family is rich, but I'm not. I attend because it's the closest school to us, but I'm a nobody. No friends, no way to escape this horrible life. If I mess up one single thing, I'm punished severely. I'm beaten and have the bruises to prove it.

You see my step mom is a highly trained and successful therapist, runs the family with an ironed fist and doesn't take no for an answer. Her name is Kathryn and she didn't start acting like this till after father died about ten years ago from a heart attack.

My real mom was a beautiful woman with the same long dark brown hair as me. Her skin too which was a light tan color and I had my dad's eyes which were a deep warm brown. Dad up and left her for Kathryn and then suddenly returned with her. Why I don't know, but he set up us for a real shocker when they got married the next day!

Dad was crazy in love in with her. I found out too late that a love potion was slipped on purpose into his coffee on one his morning outings. Mom had cried herself to sleep for weeks on end. I was distraught too having to deal with that and her two daughters that were a year older than me.

Kathryn was a lovely woman who had long black hair down to her mid-back, but now she has it cut about to her shoulders. She wore appropriate clothes like long dresses and things like that. Anything sometimes to show off her curves to my father.

Anyway...

Mom disappeared about three years ago and when I told my step mom she threw her head back in laughter. "Well good riddance! I was tired of hearing about her troubles anyway." She sneered.

I was appalled and couldn't believe how much hate she held for my mom that day. She told me to suck it up and move on. I would bet anything, she had something to do with it.

After I was just finishing up my last chore, my step mom and step sisters came home.

"Krystal!" Erin called. She was the redhead and we all went to the same school. She was the most demanding and annoying person and the same with Lisa, who has long blonde hair and was on the cheer leading squad.

"Coming!" I yelled as I nearly tripped on the stairs. I was covered in dirt and dust.

"I hope you have dinner waiting." Kathryn said giving me a look. "What the hell is this?" She eyed the chicken noodle soup with disgust. She and her daughters were used to eating rich people food. I wasn't allowed to eat that, not that I minded half the time.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "It's all we had in the kitchen. Remember I told you we were really low on—"

"Ah yes, I remember now, but that was two days ago correct?"

"Yes but—"

"Quiet. You did not remind me this morning." She sneered at me and ringed her little bell signaling a butler to come. "I've had to remind myself."

"Yes Ms. Kathryn." Our butler Tomas bowed.

"Get this filth off my table and cook me something a five star restaurant would make. Here are the groceries." She handed him all the bags and I helped him put them away.

Finally the day was done. I lay in bed and heaved a sigh, I was exhausted and I still had some homework to do. I only have Sunday left, if I can get anything done at all.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Erin guess what?" I could hear Lisa's voice all the way from her room. Why was she being so loud?

"What?"

"The Prince, Zero Kiryu is transferring to our school like Monday!" She shrieked and she and Erin just had to scream louder than ever. I covered my ears and went to take a shower. I didn't even know who that was.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**~Chapter 2: First Meeting~**

Sunday passed by in a blur, as I repeated my chores over and over like usual. It was Monday and I was walking to school.

Huntington Academy was not like any other school, it was built for rich and made for rich people like I stated previously. It had four floors and the lunch room or "grand hall" as they called it was something like a restaurant.

The seats were real comfy and the service was excellent. The uniforms were a white collar and long sleeve button up shirt, a navy blue long sleeve jacket and a blue short skirt with checked patterns of navy blue and white. The Academy had plenty of extracurricular activities such as swimming, track and musical instruments and so on.

I wasn't apart of anything, though it would be cool to try ice skating sometime. I tried to make friends but they thought they were too good for me. I had met one though, she was in tenth grade, we were pretty tight, but then she abruptly moved.

I was in my second week of school, in my Junior year. I'm still sixteen and I'm somewhat loving it. When was the last time, I celebrated my birthday? I couldn't remember as I thought about it all the way to my locker.

I quickly went to the bathroom and used what little makeup I had to cover my under eye bags and to make myself appear more awake. I was alone in the bathroom, and usually one to arrive early.

I heard laughter as three girls came into the bathroom. I had already put everything up and was on my way out when one of them tripped me. I quickly caught myself.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said glaring at them.

I found out then they were the from the popular click, and judging from the way they inappropriately wore their uniforms, I was right.

"Just because I felt like it." She laughed and continued on her way, "Better watch it girl." she added with a threatening tone. I rolled my eyes and left.

Class was going to start in five minutes. A stream of screaming girls rushed passed me almost knocking me over. "Move outta the way!"

and "He's pulling up now!" was all I heard. I decided to go see what the fuss was about as I joined a whole crowd of screaming fans in the front doorway of the school.

Several black limo circled the roundabout until a white one came out. It stopped and someone in a suit opened the door. Who stepped out made my breath hitch. He short gray hair that ended a little above his shoulders.

His eyes held a cold expression but they were the most beautiful light purple I've ever seen. His school uniform seemed to fit him perfectly. He closed his eyes and had an annoyed expression that might be due to this huge crowd of girls screaming, "ZERO!, ZERO!"

"Move, you're in our way!" I recognized that voice as Lily as she and forcefully pushed me out of the way. But instead of falling back I was roughly shoved toward the front and someone ended up kicking me in the side.

I hadn't noticed that I was literally at Zero's feet, until i opened my eyes. He stretched his hand out to help me up, just then our eyes locked together. His eyes still held that annoyance, but it was toned down. I felt some type of connection between us.

The crowd around us went silent.

I grabbed his hand and he gently pulled me up. I quickly realized that this must be the Prince everyone has been talking about. I bowed politely and said, "Thank you, your Highness." I noticed that his shirt collar hid some sort of interesting tattoo and I was very curious as to what it could be.

"Your welcome, are you alright?" He asked. His voice was a bit cold, but a bit worried at the same time.

For a split second I wanted to tell him not really and explain everything to this stranger for some odd reason, but I couldn't...

"I'm okay, thank you." I smiled my brightest smile and said, "Welcome to Huntington Academy!"


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**~Chapter 3: Hurt~**

The next few days passed by in a blur, it was now Friday. I had rushed to finish all my homework for the week so that it didn't conflict with my ridiculous chore list. Kathryn says she has a surprise for me when I get home.

I was weary about it at first and still am. I had no idea what was in store when I went home later.

My first few classes went by in a blur, I kept thinking back to what the Prince Zero might be doing or how he is adjusting to his new classes. I'm sure he has a body guard or someone to keep his safe from all these fangirls here.

I see him sometimes in the halls when its passing time. He has like a gazillion people around him, but he ignores them all. I'm sure he expected this; after all he's not in homeschool anymore.

The day ended with the bell ringing. I sat by the window, everyone zoomed out of the classroom to go see what the Prince was doing. I sometimes caught him in the courtyard with a book in his hand; I think it's cool he likes to read. I wonder what he reads though.

I packed my things, as I walked through the many hallways and to the exit, I felt like everyone was staring at me. I ignored it, was there something on my face? I heard several whispers with my name in them.

Were people spreading rumors about me? I didn't care, not really, but it would come to light soon, whatever it was. All the staring made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly made my way out of the school.

When I came out, Erin and Lisa were looking at me funny. They scoffed and went on their way in there red and white mustang vehicles. I always walked, not that I mind; you get to see more of the scenery that way.

During my walk, someone threw an empty pop can at the back of my head. I rubbed my head as I picked it up and looked around me. I saw no one and sighed. I wish I didn't have to walk by myself every day.

I made it home before my step sisters and was glad; they always went shopping on Fridays. I noticed another car parked in our horse shoe shaped driveway. It was a white sedan. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

I opened the doors and went inside to be greeted with a hug from my step mother. I was shocked she had never done this before.

"Guess what dreary?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"What?" I replied.

"I'm engaged!" She stuck her hand in front of my face and showed off her ridiculous sized diamond ring. It was beautiful but too big but she didn't care.

"Come I want you to meet him. He's staying with us from now on." She steered me into the formal living room. As soon as I set my eyes on the man, I felt intimidated. He was tall, average, and handsome. But something about him sent red flags into my head.

How long has "mom" known him?

As if reading my thoughts the man said, "Ah, Krystal, Kathryn has told me so much about you. See your mom and I had been dating the past two years and I recently proposed a few hours ago. It's good to meet your acquaintance." He said. Something about his tone was off, was he faking?

I shook his hand and noticed as soon as he grabbed mine, he was rough and squeezed to the point where I had to pull back quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have homework, so bye." I quickly left. I hated lying, but I had to get away. I retreated to my room. I held my sore hand and I thought about what could happen this weekend. Maybe "Mom" would start acting nice to me. She seemed really happy when she hugged me.

I slowly smiled a small smile. I hope her sudden kindness would last.

It turns out over the weekend I was right about the fiancée' named John. He wasn't a drunk, but an abusive guy with money and power. No wonder why she married him.

I accidently spilled his warm hot chocolate on his new shirt because something caused me to trip. I apologized but it didn't matter, he was furious.

He literally threw his plate at my face, I put my hands up in defense, as he suddenly threw more dish ware at me. I quickly ran out of the dining room. I had a few cuts along my arms and hands. I took care of those afterward.

Saturday, he kicked open my room door and yanked me out of bed and nearly dislocated my shoulder. He punched and kicked me, told me I was and will never be nothing. I cried myself to sleep that night curled up into a ball.

Sunday, he threw the remote at my head for no reason, and threw me onto the floor. "Mom" came in once to see what I was screaming and crying about. She looked at me in disgrace. "Honey, don't take it all out on this brat. Come, let's get to bed." She cooed.

He suddenly stopped and left to go do whatever with her. Erin peaked her head out of her room, and she laughed at me. I quickly ran to my room and closed and locked the door. What was I doing wrong? When I tried to open my window for some much needed fresh air, I found them nailed shut.

I sat in a corner and cried myself to sleep again. I was all alone in this dark and scary place.

It was now Monday morning and my alarm went off. I slowly got up from my fetal position off the carpet. I barely made it to the shower, when I glanced in the mirror and noticed how horrible I looked.

My hair was all over the place, underneath my PJs, my body was covered in cuts and bruises. I began to cry again as I stepped into the warm shower, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I knew I was going to be late.

Not that anyone cared. I couldn't wait till lunch time, I was straving. I thought about what was on the menue today as I got dressed and fixed my hair. I was already one hour late. My door was slammed open and I swear it nearly broke from impact with the wall.

"Krystal, why aren't you at school yet?" John asked as I was just putting on my backpack.

"I'm on my way now." I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible. I made my way past him and began to go down the stairs when I felt him push me. I tumbled, rolled, and hit my head really hard, blood was oozing out.

I was dizzy, and my body ached all over. "John why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" I yelled as he ran down the stairs and stopped infront of me.

"I'm tired of seeing your face every day. It's been three days, and your presence is getting on my nerves. You're a maid and nothing else; I can get any maid I want to do a better job than you! Get the hell out and don't come back!" He roared.

He tried to kick me in my stomach but I rolled out of the way and got up as quickly as I could and ran like hell to the front door, opened it and took off down the sidewalk.

I never made it to school, I couldn't go not looking like this. I ran all the way to the local park and hid behind a big tall tree.

I cried there for hours, hugging my knees to my chest. I had to get out of there. I had thought about going to the police, but would they believe me? John is a lawyer and I bet he's got all the backup in the world.

I was hungry, hurt, bleeding and felt like crap. My vision was blurry and my head was killing me. Where would I go? Who would take me in? I don't have any money to offer anyone who was kind enough to help me.

I thought I heard footsteps approaching me, I was right as someone crouched down in front of me. My stomach growled loudly, I hadn't eaten properly for the past few days because of John.

He scared me and I forced my self not to think about him.

I stood up just as it started raining as I ran blindly through the park. I didn't care where I was going just had to get out of the rain. To tell you the truth thunder storms terrified me ever since I was little, but no knew about it.

I tripped over something hard, I think it was a tree root. That caused me to knock down someone kinda hard. I quickly got off as I realized it was Prince Zero. He was by himself as well.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I had to wipe my eyes again because of the continuous falling tears. I thought I had cried long enough to not cry anymore, but that wasn't the case.

I ran passed him, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He looked at me with nothing but concern and questions. The storm became worse and the rain pounded down harder.

"What happened to-" He began but was cut off by me flinching away from him. I turned away and ran, he wouldn't help me would he? If so why was I being stupid and running away? I felt horrible for running from him like that.

I wasn't thinking straight, and I didn't get very far as I suddenly fell and blacked out. Someone, please help me.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting New People

**~Chapter 4: Meeting New People~**

"_Krystal, come here now!" Kathryn called as I just cleaning the chimney. Soot and ash covered me all over. I quickly made my way to her._

_She gave me a menacing look and said, "Someone wants to see you." Her expression was suddenly happy as she opened the door to reveal John. _

_I began to backup, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He lunged for me, and I bolted away as quick as my legs would carry me. He grabbed my ankle causing me to fall. _

_I tried to kick him off me, but he was stronger. "Mom!" I yelled hoping she would do something about this quick. She didn't even acknowledge my presence though she was right there in the same room as us. _

_I was kicking and screaming, trying to get him off of me and my cold and heartless stepmother just watched. _

_Finally, I was able to kick him in the balls, as soon as I went for another kick to his face, his hand wrapped around my foot as he flipped me over. _

_He then grabbed my hair as he dragged me from the family room to the bedroom. I clawed my fingers into the couch for support. I took one hand and grabbed a broken piece of glass and I used it to cut his hand._

_He let go and smacked me so hard, my head hit the floor. "Someone needs to be punished.." He hissed as Kathryn handed him a wooden baseball bat. He swung and all I could do was scream. _

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as my eyes shot open. I was panicking thinking I was about to get hit, my heart was racing.

I took a few deep breathes as I tried to calm myself down. I had just realized that I was okay. I wasn't at home, but in someone else's room. I took in my surroundings; I was in a king sized bed with black and white sheets and a comforter. To my right stood a large wooden bookshelf with maybe a hundred or so books in it. In front of me was a wardrobe with a thirty inch flat screen T.V. above it. And to my left was a desk with a few school books on it.

The room was enormous! The floor was extremely polished brown wood and the wallpaper was white and plain. There were about three large windows in the room, each covered by a black curtain.

I pulled the covers back and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was kinda cold and I wondered why. I had on my uniform right? Nope.

Parts of my thighs and legs were bandaged, as well as my stomach, chest and arms. At least my feet seemed to be okay. Judging on the expensive décor of the room, I would guess I was in a mansion or a rich person's home.

I had also found that I had on nothing but my bra and underwear. Amazing how they survived the brutal beatings eh. As I scanned the room for something to wear, I found a white robe. I quickly got out of bed as walked over to the chair.

What time is it? Who was kind enough to help someone like me? More importantly, where are my clothes?

All those questions and more ran through my mind. I put on the robe and it just seemed to fit me just right. I'm assuming this is a girls' robe.

I went to these all white double French doors that lead to a master bath. I decided to try and clean myself up at least, to be presentable.

While I found a comb to comb through my hair, a voice startled me.

"So, you're awake." I dropped the comb and look over at the entrance to the bathroom to see the Prince.

Was he the one who—

"Remember, you ran into me in the park. I tried to see what you were running from because you looked scared out of your mind. But you left and then passed out." He must've felt bad for me.

"Oh yeah." I replied sheepishly. "Sorry about that I—" I almost forgot who I was talking to, I quickly bowed in respect.

"Stop doing that." He said as if he were tired of seeing the same thing over and over. "You don't have to bow or anything to me, it's rather annoying."

I straightened myself back up and he could tell that I was curious. "Sorry for the intrusion." I told him slowly. "But thank you for taking care of me. Where is my uniform by the way?" I asked.

"It's being fixed; it was torn in some areas." He replied. He looked my body over from head to toe even though I was wearing the robe, I felt a bit violated. "What happened to make you have so many injuries?" He asked with concern.

I looked down at the ground and considered my options. Should I tell him? He did help me after all. I bit my lip and said, "I fell down the stairs at home yesterday." That was part of the truth.

"That explains some of the wounds but what about the cuts on your hands, wrists and arms. What about the—" He was cut off by another women's voice entering the room. She looked like him and seemed to be the same age as me,

"Brother, stop pestering the girl with loaded questions. Can't you see how uncomfortable she is?" She lightly hit Zero on the head with her fist. "Hello, I'm Zoey, and this is the one and only moody Zero." She introduced to me as she stuck out her tongue at him.

She had the same grey hair but it was really long and tied back into a high pony tail. She still wore our school uniform, I wonder if she just started as well.

Zero looked at me and came closer that the personal space was now intimate. "Sorry for throwing all those questions at once. Come on let's get you something to eat first."

Another thought occurred to me, I looked up at him and said, "Um, where am I?" I asked and he looked at me like I was slow.

"Are you that oblivious? You're in our castle of course." He replied as my face fell. I couldn't believe it.

"What's your name hun?" His sister called me back from my state of shock.

"I-its Krystal." I stuttered, I was so nervous. I hadn't really had any real conversations with anyone lately.

"Don't worry, you don't have to bow to us or nothing, just think of us as your new friends." She sent me a warm smile. I began to tear up and had to wipe my eyes before they began to fall.

Zoey sent me a worried look. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, no! It's just I haven't had friends in a long time." I admitted. Zoey and Zero both raised an eyebrow in confusion. Before they could ask why, another voice interrupted them.

"Come on you two lets—oh my! Hello there dear, how are you feeling?" This woman was older but not super old. She had long brown hair tide back into a neat pony tail. She seemed very kind and welcoming.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you!" She seemed to be the queen I suppose. I was about to ask another floating question when caught my eye in the mirror. I turned to face it and I stepped back in fright. It seemed to be a great beast who was glaring at me with its great big blood red eyes.

"Honey, what's—"The queen started but the beast jumped out of the mirror somehow and I screamed running to hide behind Zero's back.

"Its just one of our many pets. He different from the others." Zoey said, as she looked at me, it looked like she was hungry or something. She was about to advance further when their mom stuck out her arm to stop her.

"Okay, time to eat kids!" She said as she lead the way to the kitchen. When I stared back at the beast, it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Suprise Meeting

**~Chapter 5:Surprise Meeting ~ **

After dinner, I decided I should head back home or at least somewhere else. As soon as I got passed the front gates, Zero was there waiting on me.

He leaned against the gate with a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Home, why?" I replied.

"Explain what happened yesterday. A young girl doesn't run away from home with those kinds of injuries. Are you-"

I filched as he possibly discovered what was really going on. A frown formed on my lips as I walked passed him and started on my way somewhere else. I felt I couldn't burden them with my personal problems. Even though they seemed very concerned. No one asked as much questions as Zero did, though I could see the others thinking it.

"I.." I started to say but I shook my head. "Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed and left. I was far enough away far his home. I don't think he followed me, not at this late hour.

In truth in was only nine o clock p.m. it seemed time flied when I was in deep thought. I was waiting on the signal light to turn to the walking sign so I could cross the street. Without really looking around me, I crossed the street anyway.

I just wanted to be myself to think about what to do when I got back home. Even though John treated me like crap everyday for the smallest things, I was thinking I could make up for it. Making his favorite dinners on the list, making sure everything was done properly without mistake. Maybe he would let me back in.

I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I murmured still in thought.

I passed a daycare center called, "Children's Learning Center." On a bench in the front, I had thought I seen a young girl either unconscious or sleeping. I quickly went over there to see if she was ok.

I gently shook her awake, "Excuse me." I said as she stirred and opened her eyes. They were the same color as mine. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked.

She appeared to be no more than maybe five years old. Her hair was dark brown and curly just like mine.

"I'm not by myself, mom went to get food for us." She says.

"Why didn't your mom take you with her?"

"Too dangerous."

She took out a heart shaped locket from her shirt pocket and opened it. "Here she is." She turned the locket to me so I could see the picture. I let out a loud gasp, that was my mom with the same looks as back then.

"You and Mom look the same. Are you big sister?" She asked gazing up at me in wonder.

Well mom was pregnant back then, but she is supposed to be dead right? Unless she's been living on the streets all these years. Could she have faked her death or has Kathryn been lying about her all this time?

"Melanie, I'm back." A woman whispered. I turned around to face her, and she dropped the two grocery bags she was holding.

"Krystal! How..Why are you here?" Mom shifted her gaze to the ground in shame. She looked as though she was very tired and embarrassed.

"Mom..what have you been doing the last few years? Why haven't you contacted me." My eyes started to get watery.

"Let's sit down." We both sat down on the bench as began her story. It was well passed twelve a.m. when she was done.

"...That's everything, the whole entire truth." I knew every word she spoke was true.

"I see, so you were forced to fake your death by Kathryn for her not to kick me out. Do you have any idea how she's been treating me? Her fiancee John is horrible!" I shouted unable to contain my anger.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Where have you been living all this time?"

"On the streets mostly, but I have stayed in clinics every now and again because the doctors were concerned about Melanie and I, so they gave us a few free nights."

A figure walked toward us, I could tell it was a tall man. As soon as he stepped under the streetlamp, I discovered it was John.

"Kathryn sent me to look for you, lets get going." He pulled my wrist roughly and I tripped. He forced me up and slapped me hard. "Dumb girl."

"Don't hit my daughter you bastard!" Mom jumped on his back to make him fall down. He suddenly had her pinned down and Melanie was crying.

"John, get off her!" I pushed him off her and picked up a broken pipe on the ground. John just smirked evil.

"Are you really going to hit me with that dear?" He laughed as he stood up and brushed himself off. Out of nowhere he threw dirt at my eyes. I didn't know what was going on. Mom and Melanie were screaming. He punched me in my face so hard that I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**~Chapter 6: Punishment~**

When I awoke my head was killing me. I found out that I was thrown on my bed. It was the next day and once again I was an hour and a half late for school.

I crawled out of bed and hopped in the shower. After I was done with everything, I seen that I had a large bruise under my right eye. I used some makeup to cover it up.

As I got dressed and did my hair, my door was busted open. In stromed John with a liquor bottle in his hand. He was swaying and mumbling inaudible words.

He tried to swing at me and I ducked and ran for it. I made downstairs finally as I ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I didn't notice John was standing behind me as I swiped a bag of cheez-its from the cabnit. I was suddenly hit in the head with the bottle and it was smashed to pieces on the floor.

I thought I felt warm liquid making its way down the side of my face. I quickly turned to leave but he put his hands around my throat.

"What have I told you about eating here?" He said in a drunken slur.

I tried to pry his hands off of me. "What..are you talking about? That's my side of the cabinent." I chocked out.

"LIAR!" He slammed me onto the kitchen floor and I gagged. He finally let go of me and I scrambled to get out from under him.

He kicked me in my back and in result I feel to the floor. He picked me up by the shoulders and he squeezed so hard his nails tore through my jacket and into my skin. "John, let go! You're hurting me!" I cried.

He looked angered at what I said. "HURTING YOU? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REALLY HURTING YOU IS!" He screamed at me.

I kicked him in his face and ran to find someone in the house. I found no one, its only John and I here. I have to leave.

As I made my way to the front door to escape I could swore I felt John's breathe on my neck. It smelled strongly of alcohol. He turned me around and forcefully kissed me.

I got out of his grip and smacked him so hard, his head spun. "WHat the hell are you doing pervert!" I yelled as I ran for the door again.

John got there before me and he instantly pounced on me. He dragged me to his and Kathryn's master bed room and threw me on the bed. I jumped off as he closed and locked the door.

"John. you're drunk! Leave me alone!" I screamed as picked up a little black shovel that was infront of their fireplace. I took a denfence stance.

"I'm fine Krystal. I seen the way you look at me. And I felt the attraction instantly. I'll have both you and your mom." His smile was insane and evil and he closed in on me.

"EWWWW! No way in hell!" I was completely disgusted! Another thought occured to me. "What happened to my real mom and little sis? If you hurt them, I'll-"

He stopped a few feet infront of me and said, "After you blacked out, I took care of them but they got away. In short, they are still alive at least for now..."

He ran at me catching me off guard for a second and he slammed me against the wall. A few pictures fell off and broke.

I used the little shovel and kept hitting him as hard as I could, but he swiped it from me and threw it on the ground. I brought my hands up and shoved them in his eyes temporaily blinding him.

As soon as I got behind him, he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell but caught my self. He was sitting on my back, and I could barely breathe.

"I got something for you." He dug in his drawer that was right next to us and pulled out a 9mm handgun and put it at the side of my head. "If you do what I say, you won't die."

I froze and stuggled to think of what to say. At first I thought who would miss me anyway? I'm a loser, but I remembered that mom and Melanie were still out there. At least I had them, I hoped.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He roard. He smirk as he got off me, picked me up and forced me down on the bed. He held down my kicking and punching body with his legs as he undid his pants and slid off his boxers.

Red flags hit me like a brick wall. "John please no!" I started to cry, I didn't want this!

He shot the gun at me and I quickly closed my eyes bracing my self. The bullet didn't hit me, it went just passed my ear grazing it a little.

I kicked and tried to punch my way out of his strong hold but he smacked me with the side of the gun a few times. I screamed as he tore off my skirt and underwear.

He covered my mouth with his hands and I bit one of his fingers so hard that it nearly came off. "You BITCH!" He smacked me again and I kept on screaming. I hoped someone, anyone would hear me.

One of my kicks had thrown his handgun to the ground somewhere. But his hold on me was powerful. There was no way he was gonna let me out of this. I had no way out, and I was screwed. He covered my mouth with his hand and he leaned down and wispered into my left ear.

"Welcome to your punishment." He said in a cold voice. His eyes held nothing but lust and desire and mine held fear and shock. As much as I tried to get him off me, nothing worked.

As I my muffled screams echocoed the mansion walls, my innocence, the only real thing I had left, was robbed.

**A few hours later...**

I had finally gotten out of that horrible room. My uniform was torn to sherds, all I had was my pure white but now blood stained bra and underwear. Even that was torn up.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks for hour after hour. When I awoke back their in the their bed. The sheets were stained with blood and semen. I must have passed out at some point in time, I didn't know.

John's naked body lay next to me as I slowly and silently slipped out of bed and unlocked the door. I decided that that was the last straw. I didn't care if I didn't have anywhere to go, I'm getting the hell out of here.

As I slowly climed the wooden staircase to my room in the attic I tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop. My insides felt raw and bloody. There was blood everywhere all over me.

I could barely walk and I just wanted to die right here and now. What did I do to deserve this? I had been broken or have I? I still held onto that thought as I entered my room for the last time.

I quickly packed my only two outfits I had left. My stepsisters lit the rest of my everyday clothes on fire and I coudn't save anything. I grabbed my toothbrush and schools books as well as my backup uniforms and other items.

I made my way downstairs quietly as I kept my eyes and ears out for John. He was nowhere in sight as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few oatmeal bars and cans of soup. I grabbed a few caprisons and some V8 juice.

I went into the garage and grabbed my old tent kit. It had everything I needed. Afterwards I left the mansion, on one note glad that I was leaving this hell behind, but on another one, I had to face hell to survive.

The thunderstorm outside fit my mood, dark and gloomy. I ran with everything I had left inside me before I could brake down.

I ran inside the park and all the way into the thick part of the forest that was next to a shallow river. I quickly set up camp and ate a fruit bar and quickly drunk a caprison. It all tasted bland.

I was lucky underneath the big oak area I was currently in was dry enough. I laid down my sleeping bag and cut on my lantern for warmth. I was soaked to the bone. I wanted to dive into the river right then and now to clean myself up. I felt very very dirty and violated.

The storm outside had me shaking with fear and I huddled my legs closer to my chest and cried even more. I don't know how long I sat there crying my eyes out. I had a mental and physical breakdown. Eventually, I finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: All By Myself

**~Chapter 7: All By Myself~**

When I awoke the storm was gone and there were puddles of water everywhere. It was 7:30 AM. School started in thirty minutes. I had already missed a few days, and didn't need to repeat any classes.

Plus, at least I would get some food. I stretched and made my body get up to deal with the pain. I made sure I was completely alone as I stripped and got into the cold water. Good thing I remembered my body wash, shampoo and towels.

I was scrubbing everywhere trying to get the sense of clean back. John had left bruises, fingernail marks; bite marks nearly everywhere, but my face. I forced myself not to think about what had occurred and focused on school.

After I was done with everything, I made sure my tent and belongings would be secure. After that I left for school.

I opened the huge silver doors and went in. I threw a fake small smile on my face as I looked straight ahead. I tried to stay positive. I wondered if I would see Zero's sister, or Zero himself. That would cheer me up.

Come to think of it, he was in my dream from what I can remember. It was a nice dream and we were all laughing and happy.

I can't really imagine him laughing, not with the vibes he gives off. I made it to my first class on time and took my usual seat. I felt super uncomfortable as everyone looked at me and snickered.

Was there something I forgot to cover up? Something on my face maybe?

One of the girls in class came to me. "Hehe, look at this." She handed me a photo. I was horrified to see me and John. It must've been taken after I passed out from the punch he gave me.

I was unconscious and John was next to me with his hand in my shirt. My face went red from complete embarrassment. No wonder why the halls were so quiet. But who took the picture?

"So you sleep with older men huh? You're a slut." Another girl said giggling.

"No I don't! He's my—" I began, but a boy cut me off.

"He's your pimp right Krystal?" He pointed as he laughed his head off. I wanted to sink into a small puddle right then.

"No one here wanted you so you went and got dirty with an older man. You're disgusting!" A boy with orange hair yelled.

"I'm not like that!" I yelled over their laughter. "He's my stepfather for crying out loud!"

"But you slept with him last night. Erin and I could hear you screaming when we got in from school yesterday." Lisa said as an evil smile appeared on her face.

"What!" I said in total shock. They knew and did nothing to help me. And she just told the whole class.

"Krystal, girl you are messed up. No wonder you're a whore." Everyone in the class laughed at me. My eyes started to tear up but I wouldn't cry in front of them. If only they really knew the hell I faced.

Before I could get a word out, the teacher came and we all took our seats. The rest of the day was horrible. I was tripped twice, step on, nearly beat up. I was called so many bad things. I started to believe it.

I was losing my mind again. I went into the bathroom during lunch. No one was in there.

_"Whore."_

_"Slut."_

_"Useless."_

All these words echoed in my head no matter how hard I tried to push them out. I got angry and I punched the mirror in the bathroom. No matter what I did and said, the result was the same.

I tried to take deep breaths but nothing seemed to calm in down. I held my bloodied hand with my other hand and sat in a corner. It was too much to take in a day.

I picked up a big glass shard and held it against my wrist. Who would give a damn if I was gone? I had no idea where my mom and sister were. They probably left town and got far, far away. And I was having another mental breakdown.

I began to slowly and deeply cut my wrist with jagged piece. It felt like a release that I needed. In a few minutes I was starting to get really light headed. I think I was starting to die and I laughed softly.

I had only cut one wrist and moved onto the other. Blood gushed out and dripped around me. In a disgusting sense I was content. I couldn't take the bull crap in my life and I had one way out. Suicide.

The last thing I did was cry as a sick but sad smile slipped on my face before I blacked out.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I had this sick feeling in my gut. It just appeared out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone. I was looking for my sister after lunch. She had left in a hurry and I heard a scream from nearby,

People were crowded around the girls bathroom.

"Thank goodness, she's gone." Some kid with grey spiky hair said.

"Zero, come here quickly!" Zoey cried as she pushed me through the crowd and into the bathroom. I was immediately hit with the scent of blood.

My eyes widened when I saw Krystal, her brown bangs were covering her eyes. Her wrists were slit and still bleeding. There was a lot of blood around her. I could tell she had cried. I felt so bad. Instead of gawking at her, why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Zoey, get those kids away from here. Scare them off." I said bluntly. I quickly ran over to get Krystal and picked her up gently. She was lighter than she looked. She seemed so fragile as I carried her out of the bathroom.

Zoey had done her part. Just a few people were left. They let out small gasps when they saw us.

"You're helping her, there's no point, she already dead." A cheerleader named Amber sneered.

"Yeah good riddance!" Her friend shouted.

That ticked me off. "Shut the hell up!" I glared at them so hard they peed on themselves. I heard kids laughing at them. That's what they get. Damn teens.

As we made our way to the hospital several thoughts ran through my head. Why would she try to kill herself? Maybe it was the abuse. I've seen her always by herself but it's like she was used to it. She seemed so lonely.

She always looked tired and sore. But her smile was radiant. I saw Zoey pick up something off the ground and seen a picture of Krystal with an older man's hand in her shirt. She was unconscious obviously. I wonder who the guy is.

Regardless of the crap that's been going on, I would defiantly get to the bottom of it. That I would promise her.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**~Chapter 8: Trouble~**

**Zero P.O.V.**

After Krystal was admitted to the Seattle Grace Hospital, the doctors made sure she got top notch service. I had her put into a private suite that only Zoey and I knew about. I sure as hell didn't contact her parents because I felt that had a strong cause to this issue.

I might have to contact them later though because she is a minor. I'm seventeen but everyone knows I can't technically give consent to anything without my parent's signature.

Zoey and I were in the waiting room. She was worried sick and was starting to bite her nails off. I put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

I was still pissed at the kids of that school. What the hell is their problem? And most if not all was glad she committed suicide as if she were a burden to them. I don't see her much because we have different class schedules.

At last after waiting so long, the doctor appeared. As he approached us, Zoey and I stood up. I could see that he was very concerned.

Clearing his throat he said, "I was afraid that she might not make it. She lost a lot of blood but she has had multiple transfusions. It appears that due to the bruises, bite marks and—"

"Bite marks?" I repeated raising an eyebrow.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, its appears to be human and a man has done it. We have taken dental impressions for further analysis. Unfortunately, she was also raped brutally.

Mine and Zoey's eyes widened in shock. Krystal must have been horrified, if it was the older guy in the picture, I was so going to—

"She was bleeding unusually heavy all of a sudden, we captured some of the blood and that is when we found semen. Also that area was heavily damage, but it was repaired. Some skin was ripped but it is taken care of. She seemed to be a bit anorexic too. We put an IV in and gave her the fluids and nutrients for her body." He concluded. "There is evidence that she is being abused but we will wait till she has awakened to find out more."

Krystal and I were at a loss for words. Krystal's life was horrible! How could she go through that each and every day. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up. No wonder why she tried to kill herself, it was too much. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

"Can we see her?" Zoey chocked out. She was crying.

The doctor nodded and led the way to her room. "Here she is room 123B on floor number two. If you'll excuse me, I have to call her legal Guardians." He bowed to us and left.

We knocked gently and opened the door to find Krystal still asleep. Her breathing was a bit uneven but otherwise ok. The surgery took a lot out of her. I pulled up a chair and sat at her other side.

I couldn't figure it out but something was drawing me to her. Out of every other prick in that school, Zoey and I were the ones who stood up and saved her. It felt good too.

Zoey sat on the end of the bed and looked at the IV fluid she was hooked up to. She was on morphine so she might feel a bit high when she awoke.

All of a sudden she starting screaming and popped up knocking Zoey off the bed. I quickly got up and grab her by the shoulders gently.

"Krystal! Wake up!" I yelled as she twisted and turned in my grasp. Her eyes popped open and I could get lost in them for days on end. Even though she was crying she looked beautiful, like an angel. Her soft brown eyes looked scared and terrified.

"P-prince Z-zero?" She shuddered as I wiped her tears from her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was more clearer now.

"It's not just me, Zoey is here too." I motioned to my younger sister. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm ok I think. Why did you guys rescue me anyway." She held her face down in shame. I could understand why she said what she did, she was right when she mention earlier on for not having any friends, no wonder no one help her. She seemed absolutely miserable.

I pulled her chin up so she could look me in the eyes. "After you black out or whatever. Zoey instantly went on a search to find you. She knew something had happened as did I. We found a crowd of people hanging around the bathroom. Absolutely NONE of them made any attempts to help you. Zoey pulled into the bathroom and that's when we found you in that state." I explained.

"…Thank you both. I didn't want to do it, but it seemed like the only option. It was just too much!" She cried.

"Hey Krystal," Zoey said as she grabbed and squeezed her hand in a friendly gesture. "We're your real friends and we weren't going to stand by and watch you die, not in a million years. Zero and I have your back girl." She winked and sent a warm smile Krystal's way.

Krystal returned it in full to the both of us. I could tell she was feeling tons better. "I feel like I can tell you guys anything."

"You can girl. Just take your time. We've got to hang out and get to know each other more. I've brought your homework too. We can work on it together later if you like."

"Okay. You guys are the best!" Once again her smile was radiant. I like to see a real smile on her face. She went through hell and yet hid everything so well until then. I'm going to have to learn more about her.

We joked and talked about random things like the weather. I noticed Krystal tense up a bit when we mentioned the thunder storm and seemed to brush it off.

A moment later a man and women walked in and pushed us aside and went to hug Krystal. They seemed to do that gently as if they weren't trying to purposely hurt on. I had my suspicions. I kept my gaze on the man in front. He was the same one from the picture, was he the one who raped her? I balled up my fists so hard blood was seeping out.

"Can I ask you two to leave the room so Krystal can have alone time with her guardians?" The doctor asked as he came in and ushered us out. "Why don't you go get something to eat. You could grab Krystal something too. Poor girl." He left to resume his rounds.

"Zero are you as suspicious as I am about the couple in there?" Zeoy asked me. I nodded and kept my ears alert for anything.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I secretly wished that Zero and Zoey hadn't left. I think they were right outside somewhere though. They seemed on high alert when my "parents" walked in.

"Why the hell would you commit suicide?" Kathryn asked.

"I have my own personal reasons." I replied as I look out of the window. My chin was jerked by forcefully by John.

I was scared instantly. "She asked you a question you piece of filth." He hissed.

"You think I'm a piece of filth. Is that what I am to both of you when I did everything you asked without complaint?" I retorted. I was trying to keep myself strong and confident.

They hadn't said anything for a few minutes. I smirked at that, I had them at a loss for words because they knew that I was right.

I was grabbed roughly by my shoulders by Kathryn. "So what! Now get your crap, we're going home, you need to be taught a lesson."

I wrenched myself from her hold and glared. "There is no way I'm going back there! John doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." I scoffed.

Next thing I knew I was slapped by John and Kathryn went and locked the door. She also put the movable but heavy wardrobe against it.

"What the heck are you guys doing. Get out!" I yelled.

John took off his belt and handed it to mom. "Guess you'll have to learn again the hard way. Yes I'm aware John had his way with you. Although I found it repulsive, it would be interesting to force you into a threesome."

My eyes shot skyward, "What the FU—" I was cut off by John grabbing my ankles and pulling me off the bed. I kicked him in his face and Kathryn hit me hard with the belt on my back. John regained his composure and came at me once again. I sprinted out of his grip while shoving Kathryn aside.

She grabbed me by my hair and yanked me backwards and I fell. John was already hovering over me. His hand covering my mouth to muffle my screams. Tears pricked my eyes as I was using my right hand to search for something, anything nearby.

My hands closed around a sharp piece of glass that broke off somewhere along the way. I quickly slashed it at the back of John's neck and he cried out in pain and rolled off me.

"Someone help!" I yelled desperately.

I dodged another belt bruise as I backed up toward the window. "Why can't you two just leave me alone!" I screamed and someone heard me because they were trying to get through the door. It sounded like several people included Zero and Zoey.

"Open up now!" Someone yelled.

"Lets kill her now John." Kathryn said as John stood up grasping his neck with the back of his hand. He death glared me.

"You little piece of shit, say your prayers!" He ran at me so fast I was unable to comprehead anything due to the hurtful words they keep throwing at me.

Unfortunately, I was grabbed by my neck as I was shoved through the window. Several pieces of glass cut me. I couldn't breathe. He let go and I fell from four stories high.

"Zero!" Was all I could think of. I was screaming my head off.

"Krystal! I got you!" It was Zero! He jumped from the second story window to catch me. We rolled to the ground safe. The police were already there and running upstairs yelling stuff about John and Kathryn. Zoey must've called them. Thank goodness.

"Thank—" I was cut short when Zero put me behind me and pulled out his metal silver gun with the name Bloody Rose on it. John was acting crazy as he was shooting at us from the fifth story window. Zero moved me out of the way and took a bullet for me in the arm.

"Zero!" I cried out of concern.

The standoff had gotten really heated between the police and Kathryn and John. They didn't want to just give the hell up.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Thanks for people who read and reviewed! Here's chapter 8. **

**~Chapter 8: Secrets~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

Zero continuously shot at John but he kept dodging him before the bullets were from a great distance. I also took note that he was moving really, really fast.

Next thing I saw was unbelievable! John was hanging from the side of the building. His feet was on the side of the building and he was standing straight up. His face looked twisted and ugly. I could tell he was looking at me as he licked his lips.

His once eyes were now red with no soul in them.

"Krystal, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. Hurry!"

"But—"

"Go now!"

I did as told by Zero, as I was running by the police cars, I had seen Kathryn being shoved inside of one of them. I was so glad she was taken away.

What the hell is John really? He's really creepy me out now.

I rounded the corner and thought I was far enough away from the catastrophe back there. I was still recovering after all.

"Got you!" John's creepy voice said as I spun around.

He cut me a bit deep on my neck with his long finger nails.

"J-John…what a-are you?" I stuttered.

He gave me a look that was as inhuman as a zombie and cold. "I'm a vampire dear. Remember those bite marks I left on you? That was because my teeth weren't fully developed until recently."

He grabbed me by shoulders and pinned me against the wall. I was still weak from still recovering, and his nails dug into my skin.

Before he bit me, John was thrown in the ground by Zoey, she held him down as Zero came and shot him execution style.

"V-vampire's e-exist?" I said in a scared tone. I was starting to shaking a little.

Zoey nodded. She looked at Zero and gave him a knowing look. He nodded in approval for some reason.

"Krystal…you see its true that vampires do exist. There is the crazy ass Level E's like John here." She picked up the remains of him which were dust and threw them away. "Then there are the good kind like Zero and I. We hunt and kill the bad vampires and bring justice to those who were wronged."

"Wait, you two are vampires? For real?" I said with a ton of interest.

"Yes, see?" Zoey showed me her fangs and her eyes were red for a few seconds.

"Woah."

"See we are getting to know each other little by little." Zoey sent me a warm friendly smile. I returned it.

"Wait so how—" I was cut off by Doctor Hayes, my doctor coming around the corner. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood up straight.

"Krystal are you alright?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm very sorry about the incident earlier. But don't worry your safe now and in good hands with the Kiryu's here. Please, let's get you back to bed to rest for the night."

He had a nurse bring a wheelchair and I sat down in it as he wheeled me back into the hospital.

Later that night, Zoey and Zero came back up to visit me.

"What were you going to say earlier Krystal?" Zero asked me.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I finally remembered. "Since you guys are vampires, how come you haven't eaten or something yet?"

Zero scoffed. "Believe me; we really wanted to at first. You had so much blood that day I rescued you from the park. Hell Mother had to steer Kathryn away from her own room several times. But, we've controlled ourselves around you by eating beforehand and keeping ourselves in check."

"I see, how did you guys become rulers of the land? Did you use special vampire powers or win it fair and square?" I asked.

"We were born into the royal family. Time went on and we are the Prince and Princess now." Zoey piped in.

"What's a Level E? And how do they become like that?" I asked wanted to learn as much as I can.

"This is the last answer I will tell you tonight. Level E's are vampires who cannot control their thirst for human blood and they attack humans and kill them.

Morning came and the Doctor Hayes said I was good to go. He quickly pulled me to the side and out of earshot. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Krystal, sorry to bring this up but when John messed with you." I shivered and he noticed. "Dear, you may be pregnant."

My eyes dilated in fear. "What! I don't want to be!" I cried.

"Don't worry, we have solutions for pregnant teens. You could have it and give it away for adoption or you could have an abortion. There is no life inside you yet, it's just cells right now. What would you like to do?" He asked as I considered my options.

"I'll do the abortion. I don't want it especially what will become of it. I'm scared Doctor Hayes." I hung my head low.

He hugged me and rubbed my back. "I know it's a scary and freaky thing but we're all here to support you Krystal. How about we do the abortion tomorrow or Monday. Any time you're ready."

"What about the costs?" I asked uncertainly.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry everything has been taken care of by the insurance company. You don't have to worry about anything. See you soon and take care!" He waved and left. I went back inside my room.

Zoey said, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Yes, I'll see you guys Monday!" Today was Saturday and I wanted to take time to think over a lot of things. Zero and Zoey are vampire hunters which is kinda cool. They are my only real friends in the world.

I wonder how Lisa and Erin are taking the news about Kathryn and John? Should I go back home? I didn't think so, too many horrible memories…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I made my way to the secret place in the woods of the park. I felt better but my stomach was beginning to hurt and bother me to an extent. School might be better now, cause I finally had people—vampires—who understood and cared about what the hell I was going through.

A small smile formed on my lips as I took a bath in the river and cleaned myself up. I still felt "dirty" down there. As I finished up, the last things I did were brush my teeth and set up my tent and stuff.

As I looked out of the small tent window and gazed at the stars, I thought of Zero and Zoey. Every time Zero crossed my mind, I would feel my cheeks get warm. I guess he was starting to grow on me.

Even though he is cold, he isn't uncaring and heartless. And Zoey is really friendly and wants to get to know you and doesn't judge. I smiled again and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

I thought about how things were starting to turn around and I was finally moving forward, but I didn't know about the horrible things that were coming my way soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Encounter

**~Chapter 10: Encounter~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I spent all of Sunday morning getting myself cleaned up and working on some homework. Around the afternoon, I decided to take a visit to my "old" home.

It took everything in me to knock on the door and not run away. It took a few minutes but one of the maids answered the door and looked at me coldly.

What did I do?

"Ms. Krystal, what are you doing here?" She asked in a bitter tone.

What crawled up your butt and died? "Just seeing how Erin and Lisa are doing with the news is all."

"They have been crying since yesterday when they heard about John and Kathryn. If you weren't in the hospital, they would still be alive. It's your fault!" She yelled, I knew she was glaring at me.

"They are the reason I was in the hospital in the first place. I've been abused and ra—"I retorted but couldn't finish the last word. I struggled for the new tears not to fall. Instead I turned around and said, "Whatever."

I walked off as she slammed the door. I decided I should look to see if my mom and sister were around somewhere. Its been a few days since I last seen them, and I hope they are alright.

I absentmindedly place a hand on my stomach and rub it. I had little aches and pains. But I thought it took a month or so for the starting process. I was still confused about the pregnancy process, but I knew it lasted nine months or so.

I think it was because John was a Level E vampire that Doctor Hayes said what said. I assumed that Vampire's implanted in humans would have a much more faster rate at developing. I wondered if the abortion would hurt. What would happen? Could I die? I didn't think so.

I decided to stop by the same daycare where we first met to see if anything was left. I found Melanie's heart shaped locket in a puddle of water on the ground. Lucky, it wasn't broken just dirty. I picked it up and wiped it off with my sleeve.

It was a little windy today but not cold. I had on flared blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt with a white hoodie.

I thought I saw something catch my eye nearby, and I heard a scream. It sounded like a young girls voice. I quickly got up and took off in the direction.

I reached the area of a small park for kids and saw my mom being manhandled by some perv looking dude. Melanie was in the sandbox crying and I could a few cuts and bruises on her.

That bastard! I ran up behind him while he was chocking the life from mom. I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell face first in the dirt. Mom was trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Krystal?" She breathed out. She scooted far away from the man and went to grab Melanie up. I was on my way too when I fell when he grabbed my ankle. Mom quickly came back and kicked him away. She had a steel pipe in her hand for a weapon.

"Thanks." I replied. The older man jerked up and his eyes went blood red. He came at us so fast that mom and I were hoisted into the air and knocked to the ground. He grabbed Mom's legs and began to swing her body in a full circle several times and when he let her go, she flew and went through a tree.

"Mommy!" Melanie cried. She was hiding behind the slide and jungle jim.

I ran up behind him and jumped on his back to keep him from getting to my passed out mother. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over so I was face to face with him. He licked his lips and snarled. His face reminded me of Johns.

"What are you attacking us? Go eat a deer or something!" I said.

He sniffed the air and had a satisfied grin on his face. "Young Lady do you not know whom you're talking to? My name is Lord Vemus and I think you three are the perfect little meal I've been waiting on." He opened his mouth and I seen his long fangs and instantly tensed up.

Before he could bite me though, Melanie came and started to punch his legs. He looked down at her and kicked her away harshly.

"Hey! She's just a little kid! A-Hole!" I yelled in anger. I twisted myself out of his grip and kicked him in the balls. That seemed to injure his pride a bit. "Melanie go hide!" I yelled as Vemus grabbed and pulled me back by my hair.

"No you don't!" It was mom and she managed to hit him on the back of his head but the pipe she had became bent.

"Two lovey women, what to do...I think I'll kill you both!" He said as he threw mom on the ground. I had to loose some hair to get out of his grip. I eyed the jungle jim and motioned mom towards it. There was a pipe with a sharp end that stuck out. Mom knew what had to be done and nodded.

We rolled in opposite directions and grabbed Vemus by both his arms and quickly tried to drag him to the designated spot. He ended up knocking us off as we fell to the ground. He began to go postal on us by trying to tear us to sherds. Mom and I had made it to the point and stood up trying to catch our breathes.

"When he jumps for us, dodge! And maybe he'll hit the pointed end and die a slow but painful death." Mom whispered.

Vemus came and lunged at us with death in his eyes. Mom and I quickly jumped in opposite directions and he impaled the pole. He screamed in agony.

Melanie ran over to us thinking it was safe but until he died it wasn't going to be.

"C...urse...you a.l..l." He said in between labored breaths. He stuck out his hand and some weired gray stuff came out. "DIE!"

The three us huddled together and we awaited death. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Zoey countering the attack and Zero shooting the crap out of him. Seconds later he was turned to dust.

"Guys! And just in time too!" I said excitedly. "Mom, Melanie, these are my awesome friends, Zero and Zoey."

"Thank you for saving us." Mom said bowing and Melanie did the same. She must had known he who was.

"No problem and you don't have to bow to us. A handshake would do just fine." Zoey said beaming. "Guess what Krystal?"

"What?"

"You all just pratically killed a Level E by yourselves! Good job staying alive!" She cheered.

Holy crap.


	11. Chapter 11: Steps

**~Chapter 11: Steps~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

Later that night I had a long talk with my mom about what happened after John knocked me out. She said she tried to save me but she was kicked in the stomach. He tried to hurt Melanie so she ran and scooped her up and took off.

I completely understood that she was trying to protect Madison, even though I was left defenseless. I was glad that she tried to help. I rather choose me over Melanie any day.

Mom also told me that she and Melanie were staying with a friend of hers. She even took me to the house and inside for proof. It was a lovely three bedroom home with a finished basement and two full baths. It was in a kid friendly neighborhood too with a park just minutes away.

I even spoke to mom's friend, her name was Ella. She was a very kind person and couldn't bare to listen to mom's story of survival and immediately put an end to that. Ella is about the same age as mom, she works as a part time RN in the Hospital.

All three of her children have moved out and attend colleges around the world. When Ella asked about what happened to me, I had to leave the room and center myself before I could burst out in tears. I pretended that I had to go to the bathroom.

Mom obviously knew that I was being abused and worked to death. I had no doubt that she might tell Ella that.

I came back in and told my story. Mom and Ella cried their eyes out when I was finished. I had told them everything except that Zero and Zoey are vampires, which she might know because of the way those two handled the vampire earlier.

I told them I was at a friends' house for now. I couldn't tell them where I really lived, through everything I have been through so far, I would like privacy and peace to myself. Not that I would mind company sometimes.

"Krystal, that's so horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Ella cried hugging me to death. I cried into her shoulder and mom came and put her arms around us as we all cried for a while. Melanie was in her room only a few feet away sleeping peacefully. She didn't need to hear what I had gone through.

Around nine thirty I said my goodbyes. Melanie told me she would be starting kindergarten tomorrow which was great. I told her I'd see her sometime after school.

On my way out, mom walked me to the stop sign. "I'm glad you found a wonderful friend to take you guys in. That's a big relief." I smiled.

"Yeah, we go way back to high school days. I just recently found her about a week ago." Mom face looked serious. "Now who is this friend you're staying with? Is is Zero and Zoey?"

"Just someone from school but they are not Zero and Zoey mom." I lied even though part of it was true. I sensed that she didn't believe me all the way.

"So do you him?" She suddenly asked.

"Who mom?"

"You know the Prince, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks so worried underneath that cold and bored appearance." She said.

I blushed lightly. "Well he did save my life a few times. I've been wondering how to make it up to him and Zoey, whose been a great friend."

"Aww." Mom nudged me lightly with her elbow. We hugged underneath the streetlight and parted ways.

Soon I was back inside the park, but I felt like I was being watched. I wonder if it was my friends. My hand went to my stomach, I couldn't wait for this abortion thing tomorrow.

Morning came and I was already waiting in the examination room. Dr Hayes came in and gave me a warm greeting.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked while he got the anesthesia medicine ready. He was holding the mask in his right hand. I was too scared to for the operation and asked if I could be put to sleep. I was glad he agreed.

I nodded and was out as soon as the mask was fitted snugly on my face. When I awoke I was a hospital bed and in a gown. I got up and threw the covers off me and lifted up my gown to see what my stomach looked liked.

Just a small two by two gauze pad and a strip of special tape. Dr. Hayes came in and smiled brightly. "The procedure was a success Krystal, but I was concerned because the baby had already began to grow into a small fetus in the course of a weekend. Do you know why?" He asked. Something told me he knew the answer anyway.

"Because John was a vampire right?" I said.

"Yes, that's right. But we won't go into further detail. Now about where you're staying. I've called your home and they say haven't lived there for about two weeks. Did you run away after the incident?"

"I'm finally free from the wretched house! Don't send me back there please!" I began to sob.

Dr. Hayes came and hugged me. "Don't worry I'm not. I've contacted a social worker who is working with kids just like you. Because you are a minor, you cannot make your own decisions and you are a foster child which means you are in the system. There is a couple here who would like to see you, if its all right."

I had already known that this was going to happen and expected it sooner or later. I nodded as he left to get the couple. A few moments later I was changed into my all school uniform. It was only 9:50am.

The couple who came in looked happy and ecstatic to see me. It was a married man and women. They looked to be in there thirty's. We talked for a few moments and I began to like them more and more. Maybe they would be the parents I never had. I still had my real mom to worry about though as well as Melanie. We took a few pictures and they said that they looked forward to our next meeting.

That made my day. I hummed a sweet song on the way to school I spun in a circle as I closed my eyes and hit someone and I fell down.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Its alright, just be careful." I looked up to see Zero and he gave me a helping hand. I blushed as I took it. His hand was nice and warm.  
>"So you're looking to be adopted huh?"<p>

I held in my shock. He was probably keeping close tabs on me. "I guess. There's really nothing I could do about it. They were a kind married couple and was eager to see me. I think I want to go with them too. They also live near the school but they have no kids. What are you doing here anyway Zero?"

He stopped and look at me. "Watching out for you is all. Its been a few days since you've been in school, and you know full well how everyone is here. The bastards," I seen him ball up his fists in anger. "They have no respect for you at all! That's going to change now that you have me and Zoey."

Holy crap, he was sticking up for me. "Zero, you're so sweet but you two don't have to go through all that trouble for me. I don't know why everyone acts like they hate my guts. I think it may be because I'm the only poor student there. Everyone else is rich and stuff." I started to tear up. "Zero, I didn't deserve what happened to me. I'm not pretty but plain. I have no way to pay you and Zoey back for all the help." The tears were nonstop, I was letting out everything that I had bottled up for so long.

"I just...maybe life wouldn't be so bad if I died-"

Zero cut me off by grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his chest and hugging me. "Don't you dare think that way! I don't care that you're poor. And so what? You have the most kindest, loyal and loving personality I've ever seen. You're not plain, but the most beautiful-" He was cut off by the school bell ringing signaling it was lunch time. To top off the moment, my stomach growled loudly.

I was overcome with such embarrassment I dug my head deeper into his jacket and he let out a soft chuckle. I was shocked at what he was just telling me. Yet, I was happy, so very happy to hear such kind words from him. My words a few moments ago had ceased to exist.

In my thinking session, he lifted my chin up gently and looked deeply into my brown eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I feel a strong connection with you. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I want to get to know you more Krystal." He said gently and I knew I felt that strong connection as well. It was when our eyes first locked on the first day we met.

"Me too." I admitted shyly.

"Let's get lunch then." I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. He instantly put back on his trademark scowl as we walked into Huntington Academy.

What we didn't know was that we were being watched by a pair of blood red eyes glaring at us from a distance.


	12. Chapter 12: Enemy of the Past

**~Chapter 12: Enemy of the Past ~**

**Zero P.O.V.**

We finally made our way through the packed halls of the school. Krystal was right behind me, trying to keep up.

After entering the lunch room/ restaurant, I was glad to look up on the second floor to see Zoey waving at us. She had saved us a booth. We had to climb two sets of stairs to get up there.

"Let's go sit with Zoey." Krystal said leading the way. I got in front by people pushing past me and somehow it just happened. I had already gotten to the top and thought Krystal was right behind me.

"Ugh! What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Amber, who had long curly blond hair and a cheerleader said.

"It's none of your business. I'm apart of school as much as you are Amber. Excuse me." Krystal replied. I could tell she was starting to get annoyed. Amber still blocked her path and a crowd had formed at the bottom of the steps. Everyone was silent.

"Oh really, we'll none of us want you here."

"Who's that just you three?" Krystal countered. "It's obvious that no one here wants to be my friend for whatever reason—"

"It's because you're poor. Everyone here is rich and can afford to go to this school. Plus, just look at you. I mean if I looked like that I would've committed suicide too." Amber's friend, a redhead with short hair said.

"So what, I got in here because I have earned it with my good grades. Unlike you three who apparently bought their way in. If you had any idea of what I've been through, you—" Krystal started to say but was cut off.

"Tch, whatever." A brown haired boy piped up. "Oh yeah, we _all_ know what you've been though. No friends, being a slut, and you were raped and probably got pregnant. How's that?"

"Here let us give you a hand." A girl named Katie sneered as she threw her food which consisted of lasagna and garlic bread at her and then everyone started doing it and laughing. Krystal ran out of the lunch room immediately.

Zoey glared at them all. She went up and smacked Katie right in the face hard as hell and everyone got quiet. They looked at us both in shock. We were far beyond pissed off.

"Bro, go check on her. I'll deal with these punks." She said cracking her knuckles.

"That was uncalled for and extremely rude! You selfish girl, what if you were in her position?" She yelled.

"She's a very kind person and just wants to get along with everyone. She's not a slut, you're all the sluts around here. Say and do anything else to hurt her and you'll have to answer to me!" She roared. The last thing I saw was Zoey picking up the kid with the brown hair by his shirt collar.

She's gonna kill them all.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I was in the girl's bathroom trying to get the lasagna out of my uniform. I only had one pair left back at my home. Tears slowly streamed down my face as I continued to scrub.

Huntington Academy's bathroom were so top notch. There were of course toilets in each stall. A complete locker room with mirrors that included hair products and hairdryers and of course showers.

I was on my knees in the shower room. Each one had a wall and curtain for privacy. I had quickly turned the hot water on and that's when the tears came.

I thought I was doing great standing up for myself instead of letting others do it for me. I had to learn to be strong. But those walls I had thrown up in my mind to keep those horrible thoughts out were blown back in my face.

I was so embarrassed and upset and they just had to throw food at me. I was sure glad Zero and Zoey were there. They saw how the students really treated me as a piece of garbage. No one wanted anything to do with me but those two.

While I sat on the wet tile floor scrubbing the stains out, I didn't hear footsteps approaching me.

"Krystal?" That was Zero and I didn't want to turn and face him, not when I was like this. He got down and sat next to me. He closed the curtain for privacy even though no one else was in here.

He cupped my chin in his hand and turn my face around to meet him. He moved wet strands of my brown hair out of my face and wiped a few tears from my eyes. "It's alright to cry. I understand that that brought up some unpleasant memories. But, you did impress Zoey and I both with the way you stood up for yourself and didn't take any crap. As a matter of fact, she is still in the lunch room tearing everyone's head off with her speech."

That made me laugh, thinking of how everyone looked cowering under Zoey's glares. "Do you think I'm weak Zero?" I asked avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, look at me." He said sternly and I did with hesitation. "It took a lot of guts for you to do what did in there. So no you are not weak at all. You just need to work on trying to ignore what everyone says about you. I know it hurts, but you can learn to block it all out. Zoey will make sure they all apologize later today. You know how she is."

I smiled and continued scrubbing my skirt. In a few minutes in was the stains were out. Zero and I were soak in the now warm water streaming down on us. We didn't seem to mind though. I was happy he was here and he and his sister were helping me through this mess.

I felt I owed them so much already. Winter is coming up soon and so many things are happening during that semester. "How can I pay them back?" I said out loud and instantly covered my mouth.

"I already told you, you don't to worry about it. We are your friends." Zero said leaning against me. I raised an eyebrow. I just thought of what I could do.

"Zero?"

"Hm." He said looking at me. I instantly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He deserved more than that though. I turned my head away out of embarrassment. I had never done that before.

"You're one sly girl, Krystal." Zero said and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. How cute. "It's my turn now." He teased as he brought our faces closer together and my eyes widened as he kissed me on my lips for the first time.

I was hesitant at first but leaned into the kiss, trying to send as much passion back as I could. Zero pulled me closer to him as his back was against the shower wall. We were still in the shower and the warm water was still raining on us.

I wrapped my hands around his neck as he had one hand in my hair and the other around me. Our kiss was magical, sweet and perfect. We soon ended to breathe some much needed air back in.

I was still reeling a little bit from shock but I had a bright smile my face and Zero laughed, boy was that a site to behold.

"Was that too much?" He asked making sure he didn't cross the line or something.

I shook my head. "I was surprised you even did that. Not that I didn't want it to happen. It was amazing!" I blushed deep red.

"I'm glad to see you've cheered up." Zero stood up and finally cut the water off. We were soaked and didn't care. We walked side by side to go to the blow drying area when someone yanked my arm back hard and I yelped in pain.

Zero brought out his Bloody Rose gun and I could see the shock on his face as he looked at a potential enemy who had me kneeled on the shower floor with their fingers threatening to close around my neck and kill me.

I turned my head enough to see a woman. She looked older than Zero but was strikingly beautiful. She had very long grey hair. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were a light red color as she continued to glare at him. She wore a long light blue kimono with a huge purple ribbon tide in the front and below it was red string with a yellow bell attached.

Who was this woman and Zero seemed to be scared of her, I could see it in his eyes. He had obviously encountered her before.

She smiled and said, "My name is Shizuka Hio, it's been a long time Zero."

**A/N: Just to knock out the confusion, obviously, Zero's mother and father aren't dead. But there was something else that happened back then in his past that was horrible. It will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Please R&R **

**Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Zero's Past

**~Chapter 13: Zero's Past~**

**Zero P.O.V. (Flashback 7 years ago)**

_I was seven years old at the time of the incident, that horrible incident that nearly claimed me and my family's lives…_

_We were in the Castle one very snowy evening. Ichiru, my younger twin brother was sick at the time with a fever. Mother and Father were had just got back from hunting. My family is skilled in Vampire Hunting for the Government. _

"_Zero, where are you going?" Ichiru asked as he climbed out of bed to come after me. I had keen vampire senses and knew that a powerful one was nearby._

_I glanced out of the window and saw a women in the distance. She seemed happy, but why was she on our land? "Ichiru you're sick, get back in bed." I said gently leading him back to his bed._

"_Only if you lie next to me to keep me company." He said not taking no for an answer. I sighed and climb in next to him. _

_Mother came in and brought us hot chocolate and Ichiru's medicine. Sadly, he was weaker than me and barely survived the first few weeks. I was glad he was here today though. _

"_Haha oh you two are so cute that way." She laughed as she handed us our mugs. She had already given him his medication. She kissed us both on the cheeks and said goodnight and we went to sleep. _

_Over the next several days. Ichiru would disappear from the house and I think he was very interested in that woman nearby. Today she appeared sad and was crying. I wonder what happened. Not that I cared that much._

_That's when it all went downhill from there._

_The blizzard had picked up that night and became pretty fierce. Father had the guards come inside to get warm. Everyone was just hanging around till I picked up a powerful scent._

_Mom was going through a box of photo albums while dad was cleaning up the coffee he had spilled. Ichiru was watching TV on their bed. _

_Mom noticed me tense up. "Zero what's wrong?" She asked concerned as tied her long brown hair in a quick pony tail. _

_We heard screams from the entrance and all of us took us like lightning to get there. Mom and dad were the first to enter brandishing their weapons. Mom had two small sword things and dad looked like he was go hand to hand combat._

_I was a bit shocked to see the same women with the long white hair. She was crying and looked really angry. _

"_Shizuka Hio. What do you want?" Dad hissed. _

"_You killed my lover." She glared. "I'm going to kill you all!" She screamed. Ichiru and I watched from the corner. I told him to stay there and keep quiet. He nodded and I ran out to help those two._

_Suddenly Shizuka stopped attacking my parents and rounded on me. Before I knew she was behind she whispered, "I'm placing a curse on you boy." And she bit me, hard as hell. In my eyes were pain and fear as I was thrown to the ground. _

"_Zero!" Dad yelled and he charged at Shizuka once again, but she was too quick and landed a hard blow on his chest. He was down for the count. Mom put up her best attacks and only had gotten a few hits in when she stabbed several times by Hio's sharp claws. _

_I laid on the ground writhing in pain as she closed in on my brother. "Ichiru, Run!" I yelled as I tried but failed to move my body. It felt like it was on fire._

"_If you touch him, I'll kill you!" I hissed as glared daggers at her. She smiled and Ichiru went and stood next to her. His smile was cruel and heartless. What the hell was going on?_

"_Poor kids, you both have that family curse. Zero, Ichiru is coming with me."_

"_The hell he is!" I spat back. I started to black out from the pain and too much blood loss. Shizuka and Ichiru walked casually passed us and she busted the huge castle doors down. The next second they were gone. _

"_Ichiru.." Was the last thing I said before darkness took over. _

_**Zero P.O.V. (Present)**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. It's been seven long years. Why the hell was she turning up now?

"How's that curse affecting you? Hmm. I can tell you've been fighting it for quite some time. Regardless, you're going to turn into a Level E unless—" Shizuka said.

Krystal's eyes went wide, "A Level E? Are you serious?"

Krystal was immediately thrown into the air and caught roughly around her neck by her. Her hands seem to squeeze tighter and tighter. I ran up and made an attempt to kick her in her face, but a figure jumped down and blocked it.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt the girl, now would you?" She taunted. I jumped back to gain some distance. This was not going to be easy. I could tell that this person was a pureblood as well. Shit.

"Good boy." Shizuka looked down at Krystal and released her hold a bit so she could breathe properly. "You're a very pretty girl, and I've seen the connection you two have. Too bad it's all going to be ripped away from you!" She smiled menacingly as she tossed her to the side so hard and fast she went through the bathroom wall.

The man, a long black hair pureblood vampire, instantly reacted and ran to where Krystal was.

I began to shoot at Shizuka but she used a magical scarf to block my bullets. What. The. Hell.

"Get that girl and take her back to our hideout. I'll see you later." She ordered. I tried to stop him but Shizuka kept getting in the damn way. Krystal was already unconscious and gone with him.

The bathroom door busted open and in came Zoey. "Zero wha—" She jumped to the side to dodge a sword thrown at her out of nowhere.

I knew it came from Shuzika. "I missed." She stated. Zoey was the one to act faster than her as she pulled out her two mini swords; they were the same ones as mothers. She charged at Shizuka and began her deadly attacks.

I continued shooting and working together with Zoey to try and kill her, but she ended up getting away.

"I can't believe she came back…" Zoey said as she looked around. "Where is Krystal?" She asked alarmed.

"Another pureblood came and kidnapped her after she was thrown head first through that wall." I explained. Zoey gasped.

She looked at the mess in the bathroom. There were broken mirrors and glass everywhere. A toilet was leaking water really bad and there was a hole in the wall.

"Let's get moving, we gotta tell mother and father about this." Zoey said as she began to run off.

My mind swam with several thoughts. Is Ichiru alive? What the hell is gonna happen to Krystal? Who was that other pureblood with her?

My answers would come soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14: Survival

**~Chapter 14: Survival~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

**(2 Weeks Later...)**

I've been held captive for two weeks straight, and to top it off I found Amber in here too. What did they want with her? Or me for that matter.

Two weeks ago, on the third day I awoke to find myself in a cage that was about the size for a bear. The room I was in was dark and damp. I could tell we were underground because I see a few tree roots above us.

I walk over to the other side and nearly tripped over something or someone and they popped up instantly.

"Hey, watch it!" A female voice yelled. I could tell it was Amber, from the cheer leading squad. She was still in her blue and white cheer uniform.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" I asked. I was glad I wasn't alone though. Hopefully we could get along. Heck I was all for that.

She scoffed and turned up her nose. "After that incident in the cafeteria a few days ago, after Princess Zoey literally tried to kill some of us, I ended up leaving. I was on my way to my car, when some guy with long dark red hair came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I screamed but no one came. I swear I heard gunshots earlier though. How about you girl?"

I sighed. "My name is Krystal." I clarified for her. " I went to the bathroom to try and get the stains out of my clothes. I was attacked and the last thing I remember is being thrown through the bathroom wall."

Amber gasped. "Whoa. Who did that to you?" She looked at my head and seen dried up blood and turned her head away. I guess she couldn't handle the sight of blood.

I was glad we were talking. "A woman with long grey hair wearing a kimono. She is very dangerous." I warned.

A door near our cage opened and in came that dark red haired man that Amber mentioned earlier. She scooted closer to me out of fear. Apparently, I was going to have to be the brave one.

He opened our cage door and roughly dragged us out by grabbing our wrists. "Try anything, and you're not going to have a happy ending." He warned us. We had to try something though!

He led us through a narrow passageway and though a second door at the end that lead up to a basement. Going up the basement steps, I noticed a few pictures of Shizuka and a male partner. They seem to be in love.

Maybe that's the guy that Zero's family killed back then. I felt horrible and sad for Zero. I hadn't known him very long, and finding out that his past was basically drenched in blood and loss was overwhelming.

I made sure to keep track of the areas we were in and the right ways to go in my head. I just hoped Amber was paying attention.

Once reaching a bed room, we were shoved to the floor at Shizuka's feet. She was staring out a window and lounging on a white love seat couch.

"Good, Desmond you may take your leave now." She said as he bowed and left. She eyed us with interest. "A cheerleader and a rookie huh?"

Was I the rookie then? "I have a job for you two. Deep in the forest is a vile, it's hidden in a cave somewhere by here. You will encounter vampires-"

"Vampire's don't exist woman." Amanda snorted. She was roughly grabbed around her neck and pull forward. Shizuka bared her fangs and her eyes changed to a blood red color.

"I can assure you that we are among you pathetic humans. I suggest you get your priorities straight before I kill you." She said letting go of Amber's neck. I could tell she believed and was scared as hell at the same time.

She snapped her fingers and big metal handcuffs appeared on our wrists. "Don." A vampire with short brown hair appeared and took us away. We ended up in an office setting and were tied to chairs.

He took out two needles that had some red glowing liquid in it. "This will only hurt for a second." Our heads were forced to stay straight as if by some kind of magic. The red stuff was already in our system and it made me feel a bit dizzy.

"As I was saying," Shizuka appeared in the doorway. "You will encounter vampires, and other kinds of horrible monsters. You do not have a time limit. I'm merely interested in seeing if you two can survive."

"What's in that vile?" I asked.

"My blood is the cure that Zero needs so desperately. You see because I'm a pureblood vampire, when I bite someone, they suffer a horrible amount of pain until they turn into Level E. They lose their minds. Zero has been fighting it since he was ten years old." She laughed. "He won't last much longer, unless you can get that vile for him."

"Why are you sending us to do this and not going yourself?" Asked Amber who suddenly found the courage to speak up.

"Like I said, it'll be more fun watching you two. There is a catch, the serum that was recently injected into you is slowly going to kill you from the inside out. Unless you drink the antidote hidden in a green vile. It's also out there." She snapped her fingers and we were instantly outside.

As far as I knew, we were somewhere in a jungle/mountainous region or we could be on an island. The tall trees in front of us swayed with the wind. The

"So, Prince Zero is going to turn into a Level E, what's that?" Amber asked as she took in her surroundings.

I shuddered at the memory of John. "It's a vampire who feeds off humans and kills anyone and anything they want. They are very ugly. We need to get moving Amber; we don't have a lot of time."

"You think I don't know that. Which way should we go? Maybe one should go find that cure and the other should go find that blood vile. But it's probably best to go together, you know safety in numbers. I don't want to be here!" She yelled the last sentence in frustration.

I squeezed her hand with my own. "Amber quiet down! We just have to work together and we may survive. You can run fast and do flips and crap. I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll do my best. First off let's get these chains off." I raked my fingers through my hair to see if I still had my bobby pins, I felt at least one thank goodness.

It took me about thirty seconds to undo my chains and then I worked on Ambers'. She rubbed her sore wrists. "Thank you." She looked down and sighed and looked back up at me. "About the lunchroom incident...I-...I'm sorry."

My eyes widened in shock to hear her apology. She sounded sincere and I could tell she was embarrassed. She shot me a look and screamed. I turned around and came face to face with a Level E vampire. It was an older woman, her face and body was messed up. Her eyes held nothing but hunger in them.

She jumped on me and we rolled down a nearby hill. It didn't help that we hit some rocks along the way. I was struggling to hold her face away from my neck as she continuously tried to claw off my skin.

"Amber!" I yelled.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled back. The level E was pushed off me by her kicking it in the head. Amber had a steel pipe in her hand and kept hitting the other woman with it. Blood splattered over all of us.

I helped her by stomping on its head. It was the only thing I could think of to make sure it died. After a few minutes it finally stopped moving and turned to dust.

"Is it dead?" Amber asked. Her voice was shaky. After all we just killed someone. But it was in pure self-defense.

"Yeah. Keep that pipe handy. I'll need to find something too." I looked around with Amber close behind me. We kept alert when Amber began coughing. I finally found something; it looked like a bow with a few arrows. The bow seemed to be in good shape.

I picked it up and looked back at Amber. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Does it look like it?" She snapped. She showed me the blood stains on her hands. Plus she had a trail going down her chin.

This isn't going to end well unless we find those cures. How much time did we really have and would we survive this hell hole?

"Can you survive on your own Amber?" I asked after a short time. The wind was coming at us faster and it started to rain.

We were huddled close to each other for warmth. We had built a small fire but that was going to die soon. Amber wrongs the rainwater out of her blond hair and replied, "Maybe. Are you saying we should split up?"

I nodded. "It's the only way to get things done faster. We have to get the hell—" I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the small but deep creek as I tried to fight off my attacker.

I could hear Amanda screaming from behind me.

"This sucks!" She yelled. I heard her using the pipe she had. She was thrown to the ground next to the creek. I pushed the vampire as hard as I could into the water and went to help out. I kicked the vampire off of her.

I helped her up and we were torn apart again. My head was shoved underwater and because I was thrashing and moving so much, the vampire fell in with me.

I quickly raised my head up for much needed air. I looked behind me to see Amanda about to get bit. I grabbed my bow off my back and fired an arrow straight at its head, but that didn't kill it.

"Run!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. We ended up getting separated somewhere along the way.

All I remember is falling into a pile of mud and Amber running in a different direction. I saw two vampires go after her and I had three to deal with.

I came face to face with a cliff and below was rocks and heavy waves. My skirt and jacket were torn and I was cold. I tried to go another way but the ground below caved in as I fell in a really deep tunnel.

I screamed all the way down trying to grab anything to keep myself from falling. All I could see was pitched black, and I knew that if I fell, I would die. After rolling and landing on a rock that left a deep gash in my arm, the large cliff side came into view.

I braced myself as I jumped up and tried to land on it. I didn't make it; instead I was hanging on the side of it and doing my best to pull myself up. The three Level E's fell into the pit of death as I finally made my way over the edge.

I laid down and rested for a moment trying to get my breathing back under control when I suddenly began to cough violently and spit of blood.

Afterward, I noticed I was barefoot. My shoes and socks both gone. Crap. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I was underground in a cave it had some light to it. I followed the passageway to the otherside.

Relief hit me at what I found. I had found the vile that contained Shizuka's blood, the cure to Zero's terrible curse. I grabbed it and placed it in my jacket pocket. It was a small thing.

"Hey there pretty girl." I gasped and back up in fright. In front of me were 2 menacing Level E's. I readied my bow and arrows as I prepared to fight back.

Was Amber having as much luck as I was?


	15. Chapter 15: The Kill

**~Chapter 15: The Kill~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

After the encounter in the cave against the three level E's I had finally killed them. I was currently running like hell away from a giant boulder that seems to come out of nowhere. There were no side passages, only the path I currently on.

There was a ledge in front of me about five feet away. As soon as I came close enough, I jumped and luckily made it to the other side. Lord knows how far I had traveled and what time it is. I climbed the steep and muddy slope to my right as I made my way to small patch of light shining through.

I was also holding the blood vile between my teeth because my jacket had been ripped off me. My shirt that was now missing the bottom half had no pockets either. And my blue checkered skirt was ripped all the way down on both sides.

Finally reaching the top I peeked my head out and looked around carefully, no one was in sight. I sighed and got out. It had stopped raining but the sun was setting. The thing was my bow was broken into three pieces and useless, and I was out of arrows.

I had to resort to hand to hand combat. Thing was I only knew basics, like how to kick and punch. I heard a loud scream nearby and thought it sounded like Amber. I ran toward the area and found her being bitten by a vampire and a dead bloody wolf next to them. She must have killed it.

I ran over and punched the vampire in the face then I stepped on its head repeatedly until it died. I helped Amber into a sitting position. She looked horrible and terrified. Her long blond hair like mine was matted covered in dirt, mud and blood. Her cheer uniform was barely hanging onto her body. Her body had cuts and gashes everywhere. I didn't see that piped that she was using anywhere.

"Krystal.." She choked out. I could see the tears streaming down her face and the pain in her eyes.

"I'm right here." I told her gently while trying to comfort her. She was really banged up, we had to get some medical attention soon.

She smiled, but I could see it was painful. "I got the green vile, the one with the cure for this stupid virus in us. I drunk half of it and was saving the other half for you." She took in a deep breath. Amber pointed to a nearby tree.

I looked and saw a few broken green glass shards. My eyes went to hers and she said, "I'm sorry! I was attacked again and somehow the vile fell from my pocket and I found it broken. That's when that other vampire came and—"Suddenly, her body started to shake and move uncontrollably. She was screaming in agony.

"Amber!" I cried.

"Krystal, Kill me now! DO it before I hurt people!" She pleaded through her screams. I stepped back in fright. I didn't want to kill her, and I think she was becoming a Level E vampire.

"But I—" I was cut off by her letting out one last scream and then her eyes turned blood red. I had quickly picked up a brick that was on the ground next to me. I knew she would attack any second now.

We ran toward each other at the same time. We fought and then in the end I had repeatedly smashed her head in with the bloody brick I had until she turned to dust. It was over, Amber, the only person that was still alive is now dead, because I had killed her.

I had seen the horror she had on her face when she began to change. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and had to force myself to hold the vomit down. My eyes held pure fear in them as walked away from her and into a nearby opening under a tree.

As I was sitting down, I still couldn't shake that horrible feeling away. I was hacking up more blood as tears streamed down my face. My throat was burning and vision was blurry. I knew crying wouldn't make it any better. Afterward I lay on the ground and stared up at the sky. It was now dark and the moon was out. I curled up into a ball and was rocking back and forth.

I was cold, starving, and utterly exhausted, plus the virus antidote was gone. Was I going to die? Soon I fell asleep without really trying to. I wanted to stay alert. I knew I was officially on my own and I had to be strong.

I was awoken by a loud growl and it had startled me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was face to face with white and grey wolf.

Ah hell.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I swear for the past two weeks, I had literally gone around the whole damn world in search of Krystal. I was worried sick and pissed because Shizuka had her in her grasp. What in the hell does she want with her?

Zoey had told her mom, even though she was saddened by the news, she said that she has the utmost confidence in us. I was currently in Mom and dad's room discussing the situation with them.

"Shizuka is very clever, but what does she want with your friend?" Dad asked.

"I think its to draw you out obviously. She wants us all dead anyway. She knows that we will come for her." Mom answered his question.

I was tired and frustrated and I decided to go to the beach to calm down and think. It was nighttime already and the water was cold.

Worry could not be mistaken on my face or in my eyes. Was she hurt, being tortured with mind games or something? Was she cold, tired and hungry? I didn't know and every day I was losing my patience.

I could feel Shizuka's presence but couldn't figure out where the hell she was. I was suddenly in agonizing pain. It was all because of this damned curse of turning into a level E that was causing all this.

Blood tablets weren't working so I resorted to deer blood to keep it at bay. I had fished out the packet in my pocket and drunk it. It had calmed me down. But it wouldn't work for long, I was already building a tolerance to it.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my grey short hair. I was just about to leave when I saw something floating in the water. I reached down and picked up what seem to be a long sleeve that went to our school uniform. It was drenched in dried blood.

I sniffed it and immediately knew it was Krystal's. She was obviously hurt somewhere! My sharp vision scanned the ocean for anything else when a small island far away caught my eye. Something in my gut told me that she was there and so was the bitch Shizuka.

I quickly took out my EVO cell phone and speed dialed Zoey to let her know. In about six minutes she and my parents pulled up and brought a speed boat with them. We all piled in and fed on the blood bags we had in the fridge. Mom and Dad had changed out of there royal wear and put on black sweat pants and black t-shirts.

Zoey and I just kept on our school uniforms because we didn't feel the need to change. We neared the island and I could tell people had died here and Krystal's scent was in the air. This place reeked of blood. We swam a short distance and damn that water was cold!

"Stay sharp and keep an eye out for anything. Shizuka knows that we are here and will stop at nothing to kill us." Dad said. We all had our weapons ready as we went into the wilderness.

_Hold on Krystal, I'm coming!_


	16. Chapter 16: UhOh!

**~Chapter 16: Uh-Oh~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I slowly reached for the bloodied brick, that i had earlier as I scooted back as far as the area would let me. Which wasn't anything but a few feet. The wolf in front of me had a menacing look in its eyes, but it didn't seem intimidating.

Its eyes weren't red and she didn't look at me cruel. Hesitantly, I stuck out my hand, palm up so she could smell my scent. She sniffed it and then laid down.

I was a bit shocked. I peaked my head up at the sky, it was passed midnight and you could see all the stars. The wind was making me freeze though. I can't sleep, how long was I sleep anyway?

It only felt like ten minutes or so. I was still drained and running on low reserve power. I decided that I had to get back to Shizuka and confront her. Or I should do the smart thing and get away from her, but she would just find me again anyway.

First I know that she is a pure blood vampire with only intentions on killing Zero's family. But she is now using me to get to them. I'm sure they are going to come for me, I know it. That's good but I feel like I'm kinda the one at fault.

No time to muddle over that, I had to find a way off this island. First things first, gotta find a weapon. I wiped my eyes and continued forward and surprisingly, the wolf began to follow me. I knew that we had somehow formed a bond.

While keeping my eyes peeled something caught my eye. It was in a pile of trash, which consisted of broken tree trunks and papers with illegible writing. It was a shotgun. I pulled it out with a easy tug.

It was brown and rusted, but still intact. I've never used a gun in my life. I would have to teach myself tonight though. I had no other weapon, other than my wolf companion. She sniffed out something and brought me a small case. I opened it to reveal about ten shotgun bullets.

I rubbed her head gently and wondered where has she been all my life. I figured out how to load the gun and practice aiming at an old can nearby. Even if I would miss my target with the bullets, i still had it to use as a weapon of some sort.

"What should I call you?" I asked as she stared at me blankly. "Hmm, how about Lexi?" I asked. She responded by licking my fingers. I guess she liked it.

I saw the sky get darker, and a few pairs of red eyes appeared in the distance. I knew they could see me. I bit back my fears and ran at them as I aimed the shotgun forward and began to shoot.

Soon I was out of ammo and leaning against a tree for support. Those three things took all my ammo and the gun was ripped from my hands and thrown somewhere. I was holding my side, which had a deep gash in it. Blood had already began to cover my hand. I ripped a long piece of my skirt off to tie it around my stomach too make a tourniquet for the bleeding to stop.

Just then, Lexy started growling and I tensed up and turned to see what the problem was. It was some ugly looking creatures who were all worn out looking. Missing teeth, bald spots and a nasty odor.

They began to close in on us and Lexi was getting ready to bite their heads off. But they were grabbed up at the same time by a large hand. I swear I could hear their screams as their bones were crushed. "Lexi, lets go!"

We ran as far as we could, but I ended up tripping over a large tree root as someone roughly pulled me up by my hair. I was looking into the eyes of a really deadly level E. Lexi had run off somewhere as more and more came.

I heard large foot steps that were crushing the trees and rocks leading away from me. She must be taking him somewhere else. _Please take to smash Shizuka's hideout and maybe kill her. _I prayed.

I ripped myself from the monster's grip as I tried to run again but stepped on glass in the process. Intense pain felt like fire on my feet. But I continued to run as my feet were bleeding.

While on the run, I could feel the stares of many eyes on me. Some laughed and began to join the hunt. I jumped over roots that I could see in this dark place. Ducked under trees, and ran through tons of bushes.

My body was starting to burn out as the adrenaline was leaving. I pushed my body further, as far as possible past the limit as I could. Something jumped out in front of me, and as I veered to the right, I felt three long sharp nails cut into my back. I was thrown to the ground and held down.

"I want to get first dibs." A man with blonde hair said. Taking in the scene around me, about four of these guys were next to me. One was in the front. My eyes widened in fear as my head was leaned away a bit to show my neck. He licked his lips with his long tongue.

Without so much as a blink, his teeth were already in my flesh, digging deeper and deeper. And then I felt the same horrible pain on my arms and both of my legs. My body was screaming in protest and sadly I had no more energy to do anything.

My body felt even weaker than before when they were finished. My body slumped to the ground as they dissipated from my view. I guess they thought they had had enough and they left me to die. I noticed that they did looked scared for some reason.

My body felt numb, and I felt my insides were burning and would shrivel away. I had begun to cry as my vision was starting fade. Was this how Amber felt? The horrible and pain and suffering on her face was not mistaken.

My entire body felt as if I was drenched in sweat. My heavy eyes began to slowly close, they popped right back open as I thought I heard people talking, yelling and gunshots. I couldn't even lift my head up to see.

My breathing was becoming really difficult as I thought I heard someone scream my name.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I ran to Krystal as fast as I could. I knew she had been bitten, when the strong scent of Level E vampires hit me. Mom and I were in the area as dad and Zoey went off to kill Shizuka.

_"Poor, poor girl. Now you're gonna have to kill her within a few moments. Haha-"_ Shizuka's voice echoed throughout the island. Her laughter was cut short due to Dad starting to beat her butt, i could feel those three going at it in the distance.

"Krystal!" I called trying to focus on her eyes and not her horribly thrashed body. I called out for her again and she opened her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks as she noticed me.

"Zero, get her out of here. I'm off to help Zoey and James." Mom commanded as she left from my view. My eyes just wouldn't pry away from her messed up body.

"Z...zero..." Krystal spoke softly, she tried to smile it was so painful, that she had to let it go. Why the hell was she smiling when she clearly is in so much pain?

"Krystal, its going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here!" I said as I began to walk back toward my family's boat. Her body felt like she just jumped into the ocean. Her uniform was pretty much gone and she was bleeding pretty much everywhere. Rage boiled inside me as I glared out out the ocean. Shizuka would pay with her life!

"Zero, don't! I don't want to kill anyone. I had to kill Amber hours ago, and I don't want-" She started saying but her body instantly went limp in my arms. Her breathing had slowed to a complete stop. I was in complete shock and disbelief as I tried to shake her awake.

I checked for a pulse and found none, and I instantly began to panic. I gently laid her on the sand at the beach as I began CPR. After stressing out time after time and throwing worried looks at her as well as my eyes getting watery, she finally took in gulps of air.

I didn't know what the hell just happened, I thought she would turn into a level E, but she looks the exact same. I was hesitant when she opened her eyes at first and I had quickly drawn out my Bloody Rose. I wasn't sure if I should shoot her or not.

My hand shook violently and I couldn't calm down. Tears threatened to fall as i pointed the gun at the center of her forehead. Her eyes looked very dull and were losing the light that they once had.

I was at inner war with my myself. Was i really going to have to pull the trigger on the girl that I cared for so much?

**And I'll also show you a sweet dream the next night...**

**GASP, Cliffhanger! Please R and R **


	17. Chapter 17: Crisis

**Sorry for the slow update. I'm on externship. Its going great though! Thanks for all the R&R! Reviews keep me going! :D My updates might be slow.  
><strong>

**~Chapter 17: Crisis~**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Mom had recently joined us against the fight with Shizuka Hio. We had found out that she kept another girl here as well. It was the cheerleader from the school, I found pieces of her cheerleader uniform with her name, Amber, on it. Was she just kidnapping teens for the hell of it?

"My my the Kiryu's sure do put up quite a fuss." She said as she landed a clean cut across my cheek. I was just happy she didn't try to bite any of us. I didn't want to know what that felt like...I was born all ready a vampire and left on the streets when I was five years old. The Kiryu's took me in and I have grown to love them and they taught me everything I know today.

I even had the same weapons as mom did because I excelled in using them. But we each had our own attack styles which was really cool. I was currently jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to jump onto Shizuka who kept dodging everything I threw at her.

This battle had been going on for nearly an hour and there has been no word from Zero about Krystal's condition. I was really worried. Suddenly, Shizuka let out a loud scream of agonizing pain. Her kimono was soaked with even more blood than before. Dad, mom and I instantly jumped at the chance as we pounded her, cut her up and dad pulled out her heart and crushed it in his bare hands.

Shizuka's body had turned to ash as we all looked to see Zero standing there with rage and a way beyond pissed off look. Mom was the first to speak, "Well, that was certainly...entertaining." she said putting her weapons away. I did the same while relief showed upon my face.

"I think we can say that its over, I mean she did turn to dust after all." Dad stated. "Zero, where is Krystal? How is she?" he asked concerned.

Zero was silent as he led the way. I think he was too scared to say anything.

In only a matter of two minutes, using our epic vampire speed, we reached the place by the boat where Krystal supposedly was. would've gotten here sooner but we are still servery injured, we each just drunk a bag of blood along the way to start the healing process.

Dad and I had gasped in shock as we saw Krystal's torn up state. Her hair was matted with dried up blood and dirt and mud. The only clothing left was the top half of her white uniform shirt, she had no sleeves. She only had one long piece hanging on her skirt. Thank goodness, she still had her undergarments on. I could tell she was breathing but it was slow and labored. Her entire body had scraps, cuts, a few gashes, and several bite marks...

My eyes went wide, "She's been bitten like four times!" I yelled out of shock.

Zero stepped in front of her, as he were protecting her from if we should kill her. He looked at us straight in the eyes and said, "She was already like this when mom and I found her. Its been about a hour and she hasn't showed not one sign of changing. Normally, it takes only three to five minutes to complete but that's not the case here. Her eyes have only opened once and then she closed them. She hasn't moved." He explained as he turned around to look at her. He took off his jacket and covered her up for at least some privacy. "What the hell is going on?"

Dad shook his head. "I just don't know son, it could be she is not affected at all by vampire bites. I sure she had lost a lot of blood, lets get her back to the hos-" Dad stopped as he had just seen Krystal open her eyes again as she slowly tried to sit up. Zero rushed to her side to help her.

"Guys...what happened?" She squeaked. I can imagine that it also hurt her to talk and breathe.

We got her in the boat and rushed off to the nearest hospital. I was so mad because horrible things keep happening to our friend and we all know that damn well she in no way deserves it!

In short, we had explained how we got here and that we all teamed up on Shizuka and killed her. Krystal was shocked beyond the least as she listened. She was starting to pass out from blood loss and pain. I felt so bad for her, we all did.

Even though she couldn't really move, I saw her wince in pain as she suddenly punched her self in the stomach- hard!

"Krystal! What the hell-" Zero was cut off by her throwing up, then chocking, and then she caught something in her hand. She tore off the last piece of her non-existent skirt and wiped it off as best she could.

Mom and I were instantly over there and looking at what she had in her hands. It was a vile, about the size of her palm of blood. "Krystal, what's in that?" Mom asked she took it gently out of her hand and looked at it. Krystal was starting to close her eyes, we all could see how exhausted she was.

She slowly turned her head as we finally reached land, and said, "Zero, please drink it...It's Shizuka Hio's blood..." And then she passed out.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Even when she was admitted for immediate surgery, I still wanted to ask questions such as how did she manage to get some of her blood? Is it possible that she really knew what kind of vampire I was?

A few hours later. she was stabilized. None of us pressured her about the island incident. She looked tired and under a lot of stress from the surgery. They said that she was going to be alright. But that is her second serious surgery only weeks after the horrible one where she raped and stuff. We were there for through every step of the way until she felt like she was one hundred percent better.

It had been one week and a half. Zoey had done all her homework in Krystal's own writing to keep her grades up in school. Of course her mom and little sis came to visit, we had informed them of the situation about a week ago. Krystal seemed really happy these days, and I hoped she continued to stay that way forever. Over the course of the week we had all gotten to know each other much better.

For example Krystal favorite color was purple, didn't matter what shade. She said that her favorite reminder of her color was seeing it in my eyes. That made me blush and I was glad that only her and I were in the room at the time. Today she was getting ready to go to her new foster families house. They were coming to pick her up and all of us made sure that their was a complete background check and the works on them.

From what Krystal told us, she was very excited and couldn't wait to meet them. She really liked them. Also over the week, Mom and dad made a bet with us. They said that whatever couple won would have to take an embarrassing picture. Krystal and I ended up losing the ring toss challenge and we had to take that photo. Krystal ended up knocking the food tray out of her grasp and the food spill all over me.

I glared at her and all she did was laugh and point. I took some vanilla pudding and threw it at her face. She shut up then and we had a food fight. After the room became a mess. Surprisingly, we all broke out laughing, even I couldn't hold it in. That when mom took the picture which might scar me for life...

Krystal's mom had gotten a job being an Medical Assistant starting last week. She had been going to school with her friend and had excelled in everything. But she did keep a low profile and worked at a nice clinic down the street from her. Melanie was still in school of course which was good.

I hadn't told anyone that I still had the vile, I decided today was the day to end this crap. It was just Krystal and I left and I went to the bathroom. I opened the vile and proceeded to drink it when Krystal busted in.

"I knew you didn't drink it yet! Zero, that's going to end your pain and suffering. I know you've been having a hell of a time containing your composure but now you-" I cut her off as I pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Did Shizuka tell you?" I asked. I hadn't need to explain how as that was revealed all ready. She nodded. "I-how can you care so much about me? I'm nothing but the same as those-" I said feeling depressed and angry.

"Don't think of yourself that way! I care because I really really like you, and I seen the pain on your face when Shizuka came that day. And then learning about your past, which was so horrible! I want to take away that pain from your life, just like how you saved me a few times. I owe you guys my life for everything you went through. Zero, you really care about me and I can see it. You're always protecting me aren't you?"

I took in her words and replied. "Sorry about that and yes you are right. You're not like any other girl I've had to and been forced to meet." I chuckled thinking back to last year. I realized that I could only be myself around her and my family. She really did turn my life upside down and in a good way. It definitely wasn't boring.

I drunk the rest of Hio's blood and my insides burned like bloody hell. Krystal pulled my head to her chest and stroked my hair gently in her sweet attempt to make me feel better. After a few moments, the pain was gone and I knew that the Level E portion was gone. I definitely felt stronger. I lifted my head and smiled at her. She giggled and smiled back.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips gently. I leaned her back against the door as we had a make out session. After a few moments we had to stop to catch our breath. "I'm glad we finally had a moment alone to finish that." She said as her cheeks lit her fire.

I nodded in agreement. I pulled a box out of my coat jacket that was hanging over the shower pole and gave it to her. "Here a present." I said as I tossed it to her.

She opened it and blushed again. I had bought her a light purple EVO cell phone from Sprint. No the phone didn't come in that color, I had it especially made for her. The phone case was black with silver swirls and butterflies on it. She hugged it to her chest and said, "Thank you so much Zero!" She hugged me tight. "But I never had a cell phone before so I don't know the first thing about these." She stared at the phone in embarrassment.

"Jeez really?" I asked but quickly said, "Don't worry I'll teach you the basics."

So for the next fifteen minutes I showed her how to dial numbers, contacts, take picture and text me. My number was the first one and on speed dial in her contacts. She says there was no picture of me so she asked if she could take one.

I sighed and agreed. She told me to smile or she would show random people our food fight picture. I didn't care about that as much but still. So I playfully frowned as she snapped the picture anyway. Then we took a bunch of random pictures together and after that it was time for her to go.

We had one last hug and a quick kiss before she left. Her new foster parents didn't see that. She told me that she'll call me tonight before bed.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I was having such a great time with my new "parents" and they told me that Mr. James was a Doctor and Mrs. James is a psychiatrist. They already knew everything about me. They had known that I had a great relationship with the royals. They didn't have any kids either and lived in a normal house. They weren't the the type to get expensive things expect their cars, and everything else inside their home.

I was given a tour of the place and fell in love with it. I missed my mom and Melanie so much. I would visit them tomorrow since it Saturday. I was showed to my room. I had my own bathroom as well. My room wallpaper was a light green and the floor was dark oak colored wood. I had a normal king sized bed with light green sheets and a blanket. I opened my closet to find it stocked with awesome outfits and shoes. Including my uniforms.

After eating dinner and taking a shower, before I got dressed I had noticed something black on my back. It was a pattern of small swirls on my lower right back. I wanted to touch it but before I did I fell to the ground on my knees as I held my head as I had a horrible headache.

I swear I had laughing from somewhere very close by. I look to my left as I saw Shizuka standing there with a fan. She glared at me as she laughed once again. I scooted back away from her. I was scared, I thought she was dead.

"I see the fear on your face in your eyes Krystal. Yes, I am dead, but have powers far beyond the Kiyuus. I see you've noticed the few black spiral swirls on your back." She pointed a finger at me as I brought toward her. Luckily, my towel was still wrapped around me. "Your still infected with that curse I gave you back then. Too bad that bottle broke."

"What do you want Shizuka? Why can't you just go into a ditch and die again." I retorted. I wasn't as scared as I was before, I wanted to stand up to her.

"Krystal, dear, what I want is to invade your body and take it over. And I can do just that!"

"Like hell you will! I don't see what you want with me, I'm just a normal average human girl. I'm not even a vampire for crying out loud!" I yelled.

Her hand gripped my neck tightly as she replied, "I'm going to use you to kill Zero and his family. Or to let him kill you or perhaps both."

My eyes widened as she touched the patterns and I began to scream in pain. I tried kicking and punching but those went right through her as if she were some kind of ghost. I felt like I was pushed to the side as she was suddenly inside my body. I was trying to move as much as I could but I couldn't. I laughed but it wasn't me, it was her.

"Yes it worked out just right." Even thought it was Shizuka who said it, it sounded just like me! Which means she could say or do anything in my body! I felt like I was floating in my mind. I could see everything she was doing, which was currently getting dressed in my PJs.  
>My eyes glowed red for a few seconds then returned to their normal brown color.<p>

"Tomorrow is the start of a new girl in town! Hahaha!" She laughed evil.

_"Crap!"_

"You got that right Krystal, you may just learn some new evil things..." She smirked.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle

**~Chapter 18: Battle~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I was awoken by the birds chirping outside my open window. I found myself in my bed tangled in the sheets and huge blanket.

I was back controlling my body, thankgoodness. I sighed and got out of bed. Hopping in the shower I caught a glance of Shizuka smirking in the large mirror over the double vanity. That made me fall onto the shower floor.

"_I'm still here Krystal. Now hurry up and finish getting ready." She said._

"Hey, don't rush me! I'm taking my time just for that." I retorted getting undressed and stepping into the shower.

A few moments later I was done, dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Finally no more people forcing me to do things that I didn't like. I could speak my mind here, I hoped.

"Good morn—" I gasped as I looked at a long chore list spread out before me. It had my name on it and about three pages full of chores listed.

Is this a joke, they couldn't be serious, right?

"Ah Krystal, there you are. Goodmorning! As you can see, we have laid out a great list of chores for you. Please have them done by tonight or else you won't be happy." Mrs. James gave a fake but cruel smile.

"Mrs. James, this is a joke right? I mean, I don't mind doing chores but—"

"Get started NOW!" She roared as she opened her mouth and I saw her fangs. Oh crap.

"Yes mam!" I said quickly wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. I was halfway through the chores when my phone rang. I was in the garden watering the flowers and somewhat talking to Shizuka in my head.

She was apparently resting and I was glad that wasn't bothering me.

"I'd hate to be you right now. I would kill her but I'll wait for a while." She said as she filed her fingernails.

I had forgotten all about the phone call and fished it out of my blue jean pocket. Turning it on, I found out it was Zero who I had ten missed calls from since last night. I quickly called him back.

He picked up and said, "Hey, what happened to you calling me last night?"

I wanted to tell him about Shizuka but she said_, "Tell him and your mom and sister will be dead within a half hour."_ She said it so menacing that I knew she would do it.

"I was getting used to the new place and all. They are much respected people and nice. I even have a closet full of brand new clothes!" Some of it was true and that one part was a lie, but I had to take precautions.

"Oh well then you're forgiven, what are you up to now?" He asked.

"Just watering plants and then I'm off to visit my mom and little sis. After that I was going to—" I started to cough violently and I dropped the phone. I heard Zero voice calling out my name as my world spun.

I ended up coughing up more blood than usual and I to sit down for a moment. I slowly picked up the phone as I used the back of my hand to wipe the remaining blood off my chin.

"Zero, I'm alright, just a bad intake of air is all." I lied.

"Jeez, it sounded like you coughed up something _again._" He said as we both remembered the time I threw up on the boat. Gross.

"I'm alright, hey why don't we meet up on the way to my mom's place? We could get ice cream." I suggested although I feel he didn't believe me. He could tell I was lying I bet.

After getting through half of the super long chore list, I snuck out to meet out with Zero. We saw each other about ten minutes later.

"Hey!" I said as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my purple dress. It was a plain v-neck purple. I wanted to change before I left because I had blood stains and dirt on the other clothes.

Zero hugged me and we walked side by side. "Hey Zero, what's that tattoo on your neck? If you don't mind me asking." I looked at him.

He was about to say something when a loud screech from a nearby car cut him off. It was speeding towards us at about eighty miles an hour. Zero pushed me out of the way but the car ended up hitting me instead.

I was thrown skyward as I saw Zero shooting the hell out of the tires and car engine. He was pissed.

Before I hit the ground he caught me easily. "Krystal! Say something!"

I blinked a few times and said, "I think I'm okay, I can move and everything.." I trailed off feeling weird about how I can do this stuff when I just got hit by a car.

Zero sat me down gently on the sidewalk. I stood up and everything seemed fine but then..

"_So that's your connection to him. I can feel the love between you two, but that going to change right now."_ Shizuka said as she regained control of my body and voice.

"_No Shizuka, leave him alone please! Its—" I let out a sharp gasp of pain because I felt those spirals increase on my back. _

"_Its time for the kill." She finished my sentence. _

"Zero, can you come here for a second, I think my ankle is sprained." She faked an innocent tone. Zero came anyway and she instantly kicked him in the face.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he held his nose. My eyes glowed red as Shizuka grabbed his leg and flipped him over onto his back.

I could see that Zero was in complete shock. "How the hell- what has gotten into you!" He said outraged at my actions. I couldn't get back in control as we continued to fight.

"Hahahaa! Your girlfriend's body is mine to control, can you stop me now Zero?" Shizuka said.

Zero almost reached for his Bloody Rose but didn't pull it out. "What the hell are you doing in her body bitch?" He hissed.

"It's simple I'm going to take out you and your whole family!" Shizuka replied. Thank god he knew it wasn't me.

Shizuka made my body jump high in the air as she tried to land a kick on Zero's stomach. He rolled out of the way quickly and grabbed my hands and held them behind her back. My eyes glowed red again as she levitated the trees nearby and sent them flying at us.

She grabbed Zero's white shirt collar and threw him into the ground and made a deep crater. He was then punched in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood. It was then that he brought out his Bloody Rose gun.

He was hesitant to shoot because he obviously didn't want to hurt me. After several moments Zero was severely injured as he struggled to stand his ground. He was just defending himself, and didn't hit me as hard as should have.

"Zero!" I cried as I still struggled to fight for control. I've been trying forever! It was then that after trying so hard, and before Shizuka stabbed him through the heart with a long pole, I had regained control.

I made myself put the pole down as I threw myself at Zero and hugged him hard. "Zero, I'm so so sorry!" I cried into his shirt as he slowly hugged me back.

Then the clouds rolled in and it began to rain. Zero spit out a little blood. "It's alright Krystal, I know it wasn't you. What happened?" he asked as we still sat in the middle of the abandoned street.

I brought my face away from his shirt, which was already soaked with rain. "I saw Shizuka's ghost in my bathroom last night and she went inside my head. She is still there but she was tiring out so I think that's how I was able to get back." I explained. I still had tears falling down because of how hurt he looked.

I hung my head in sadness. "Are you going to be okay?" I whispered as he brought my head up gently to meet his eyes.

He smiled a true smile and said, "It's going to be alright." He kissed me on my lips and then let his head rest on my shoulder. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

My eyes widened in shock. He was in so much pain but all he really cared about was how I was doing? He's so sweet! I blushed.

"Come on lets—"I started to say but once again, I was throwing a coughing fit. My lungs burned, and I couldn't breathe. My eyes were watery again as I cried while I coughed up more and more blood. My head was pounding.

"Krystal, what the hell is going on? That's the second time I've heard that." Zero questioned as he wiped the remaining blood off my mouth. He was tempted to lick it but didn't.

"Remember what I've told you Krystal, even if you told him, you're going to die anyway. Either by him, or by the curse." Shizuka's voice rang in my head. "Too bad, you only have six months to live because of the curse, or you'll die by the hands of your loved one." She laughed evilly as I began to cry even harder.

"Zero…I want you to kill me, that way Shizuka will die and—"

"No way in hell! We'll figure something out together; we'll find a way Krystal." He said while he kissed me again for what I didn't know would be the final time…


	19. Chapter 19: The Masquerade Ball

**~Chapter 19: The Masquerade Ball~**

**Zero: P.O.V.**

It was only a few days after that battle with Shizuka using Krystal's body happened. I checked on her every day since then and even though I asked questions about why she was always coughing like that and she always looked a bit depressed.

I knew she was keeping something from me, but she couldn't tell me it was as if she was scared to. She knows she can talk to me about anything but maybe Shizuka is keeping her from doing so. That A-hole.

Why can't she just die and leave us be! We hung out after school today and talked about what to do about this. I'm pretty sure Shizuka heard but I could care less. I haven't told my family about the issue at hand yet. Surely, they will feel her presence when she decides to appear.

"Um..Excuse me." I stopped walking and turned around to see a girl from our school.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What time is the Masquerade Ball?" She asked and my eyes widened a bit but narrowed. This could only be Mother and Father's doing. They never tell me when, I ALWAYS find out on the day of. What the hell!

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know about this ball till now." I replied as she dug through her purse and pulled out a royal flyer about the ball. I scanned it and the time was printed in the lower right. Though it was kinda hard to read with its tiny print.

I pointed It out to her and she gave her thanks and left. I immediately headed back home. I quickly made my way to the throne room. As I walked by I had seen the decorations being set up outside. I thought it was supposed to rain tonight.

Opening the big brown doors I yelled, "Mom and Dad what the hell!"

They both chuckled and looked at one another. Dad spoke first, "It the same for the past two years huh? You know it's that time of the year again. I mean even you should've guessed that." Before I could say something smart he asked, "How's Krystal doing?"

My face went serious as I called Zoey and them to the side for a quick chat. I told them what happened.

"Oh come on! That's low, she's using Krystal to get to us. Plus she can see and probably hear everything we do." Zoey said rubbing her temple.

"Shit. And she changes, we will instantly know it. But we can't hurt Krystal; let's just knock her out cold, if that'll work?" Dad suggested. "Somehow, Shizuka needs to be separated from her. But since she is in ghost form, we're going to have to use special attacks to hit her." Dad sighed.

"We've got to keep all the guests safe. Even some of them are Purebloods like us and will attack on sight. Others are vampires and the rest are human. Everyone knows the rules. Oh! We have to get ready, it's at eight p.m." Mom said.

"That's in four hours!" I yelled as Zoey and mom rushed me to my room.

"Zero remember try to dance with everyone this time. Last time you sat around and moped." Mom warned and boy I had it coming if I didn't listen..

While I was getting fitted for a suit and mask, I text Krystal to see what she was up to. She said she had some chores to do. I asked her if she knew about the ball, and she said no. I guess her mind has been too preoccupied lately.

I told her it was at eight and she said she would do her best to come, and I hoped she would.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I felt kinda dumb because well duh Zero is a Prince and lives the castle so of course there would be a Ball eventually! I sighed as I looked at the long chore list.

I had been work since I got home from school. Shizuka hasn't bothered me at all since that fight with Zero. She must've tired herself out pretty bad. I still felt her presence though.

"Krystal!" Mrs. James called from the kitchen. I cringed as I hurried to her from the living room.

"Yes Mam?"

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen." She turned to glare at me as I looked the kitchen over two times.

"I did, but what—"

She grabbed my wrist as she pulled me over to the area of the kitchen where the dishwasher had overflowed and soap was on the wooden floor.

She turned me back to her and held me by the shoulders tightly. I tensed up as she yelled at me, "I said keep the kitchen clean didn't I!" She smacked me hard and it left the mark on her cheek.

"I did but I guess the dishwasher was leaking." I replied in monotone. I looked up at her getting angry. "Mrs. James I thought you were to supposed to take care of me! You know where I come from and what I have been through! I thought you two were supposed to treat me like family not a slave!"

She snorted and replied, "We are, we've bought you brand new clothes and everything. All I asked you to do is a few chores—"

I cut her off, "A few! All I do is go to school, come home and do chores and can barely stay up later to get my imported homework assignments done! I don't care if you are a vampire, you will not treat me like this!"

She threw me onto the floor as she came at me trying to kick me. I rolled out of the way as I grabbed her leg to catch her kick. Anger was boiling inside me. This was reminding me too much of John.

She reached for a kitchen knife near her as she tried to cut me. "You guys don't give a damn about me, no one has! But a select few! Why can't you guys be kind and not try to kill every foster kid you get. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because of your blood." She answered as she flipped me over on the glass table and it broke. "You have a special type that hasn't existed in one thousand years. We've done research on you all of your life trying to find out what it was. It took us a while to try and get you here. Anyway when you were bit four times back on the island—"

I backed up from her as I held a black metal skillet in my right hand. I was shocked. So apparently, everyone has been keeping extremely close tabs on me.

"Anyway, you didn't change because you are the Immortal One. That means that you—" I cut her off once again.

"I'm not a vampire! I think I would know! I don't care about that right now. The point is everyone is out to kill me. First Kathryn and John and other people and now you guys! Why can't I just have a happy life!" I was crying now even though Zero and the others were there for me.

She put the knife down instantly and looked to be absorbing my words. She seemed shocked as she backed up in fear. "Your t-tears, their r—red!"

"What!" I turned and looked in the mirror behind me. I was shocked to see she was right! Why now though, what could be causing this? "Mrs. James what's happening to me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

I turned around and she was gone. Completely vanished in thin air. I was alone and very confused and scared. "S-Shizuka, what's happening to me?" I asked hoping she would respond. She might know, she is a Pureblood after all.

"_The change is starting dear. It has absolutely nothing to do with change means that your body is going through the process of transforming you into the Immortal. You will still be affected by my curse. This is definitely interesting news."_ She laughed and grinned.

"What will happen in the change part and how long is it?" I asked as I looked at the clock. It was nine on the dot. Oh crap I forgot about the ball! Crap!

While I was hurriedly getting an outfit thrown together and jumping in the shower Shizuka said, _"Crying blood, and now those spirals will increase on your back I assume. Which means my curse is going to move a bit faster which means I don't have time to sit back and watch you suffer, I have to—" _

"Shizuka! What's going to happen to me!" I yelled in frustration.

"_Tonight will be the last time you see your loved ones! Because I will eliminate them all before this Immortal thing gets worse and I won't be able to—"_ And then she blocked herself off from me. I couldn't get through.

Afterwards I had finally made it to the castle; it was now nine forty five. I climbed the steps nervously as I put on my mask I had bought on the way here. My dress was a long light purple one. It was strapless and had diamonds encrusted into the top part. The bottom was fanned out just enough for proper dancing stuff. My hair was in an updo curly style with a cute silver diamond little butterfly bobby pin. My shoes were glass slippers that I found in my closet.

I was so scared, what would Shizuka do now? I was sure she would take over and kill everyone I loved. Why me! I still don't understand this Immortal process. Am I supposed to be feared? I said to hell with it and would definitely tell Zero everything tonight.

**You and Me by Lifehouse:**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

I reached the top of the stairs the led to the garden and made it just as I as started hearing this song. I saw everyone I knew, Mom, Melanie, Zoey, Zero and their parents. Zero was currently dancing with some other girl, but stopped as soon as I entered. Everyone followed his gaze as they stared at me.

My cheeks lit on fire from so much attention I looked toward the ground as I saw Zero quickly approaching me. The girl he was just dancing with put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

He looked breathtaking in his black and grey suit. His mask was grey too but suited him perfectly. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

My heart was pounding as I held out my hand and he took it and lead me to the middle of the floor. I had seen everyone there from school and then some people I didn't know at all.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

I barely knew what I was doing but dancing with Zero seemed easy, it took no effort at all. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything yet.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

I spinned in and out several times back and forth as he brought me back to his chest each time every now and again. We were in perfect synch as we moved on the dance floor.

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive _

We ended up on the other side of the courtyard walking side by side, holding hands. I'm pretty sure he knew it was me.

"I thought you wouldn't show Krystal, had me worried there for a second." He joked. He stopped and I faced him with a serious face. "What's wrong?"

"I had the best time when I danced with you Zero, but I have to tell you some things, very important things right now." I replied as he led us to a stone bench.

I sighed and began, "Zero, Shizuka is still here, and she may use me to kill you all tonight and my mom and Melanie." Zero was just about to say something when I quickly threw my hand up. "No interruptions until I'm done please." He nodded and gave me his full attention.

"I been avoiding your question about the coughing issue. Back then on that forsaken Island, Shizuka injected something into my neck and said it was a killing curse. It affects you inside then out. I've been coughing up random amounts of blood ever since then. There was a cure, but sadly it was lost and I only have six months to live."

"There are black spirals on my back to show my time limit, but Shizuka said that they may increase faster because…because I was told by her and Mrs. James that I was becoming something called The Immortal." I looked at him as I squeezed his hand for comfort. I was overwhelmed so I began to cry. Zero gasped as he saw the tears of blood. I wanted to turn my head away but he quickly hugged me to make me feel better.

"Damn, this must've been hard on you to keep for so long. I'm sorry but I don't know what this Immortal thing is. I'm really glad that you told me though."

"We know what it is." Zero's mom said as she appeared with her husband and Zoey. "Expect Zero and Zoey. The Immortal is a Goddess that has ultimate power over every vampire in existence in the world. She control what they can and cannot do. She is not a vampire but a human, though she can become a vampire if she wanted to. She brings order and balance. Since you are doing the blood crying part already, the next step will be to gain three special tattoos. They are Wisdom, Power and Courage. You will have to train really hard to earn them all. And may have to fight and or kill other vampires. The Immortal is just that." She concluded as I was in shock. I think most of us were.

"Woah. So we can help her right?" Zoey asked as my mom and Melanie joined in.

"I believe so, I've seen a bit of helping done for the last Immortal. Krystal, we will all help you train to become a vampire hunter. It's a start and you're definitely going to need those skills to survive." Zero's mom replied.

"But-but why am I crying tears of blood, why is everyone out to kill me all the time now? Why is it me?" I said standing up and pacing back and forth trying to keep calm.

"The tears of blood mean that you have great trials to face. Everyone is not trying to kill you just the ones who know who you really are, they want that Power and will do kill you to keep you from it and take it for their own. And three you were the last child to be born at the exact same time the previous Goddess was, so therefor she passed on her things to you." King Kiryu answered.

"My life has been hell, and then you guys come along and my mom and Melanie and things start looking up. Then things go down with the hospital surgeries, the Shizuka thing, and then I was almost murdered by my new so called parent but she ran off. And now I have to deal with Shizuka who might kill you all, and then I have to do a bunch of stuff to become this Immortal?" I turned my back on them. "It's too much to take in!" I stressed.

"I don't even know if I can do it!" I yelled in the air.

"You can Krystal and we are all going to help you!" Zoey said as she came up and hugged me. "We are all here for you girl!" She smiled but I didn't respond, I had started to cough violently even though I just did it this morning before school. It was happening faster, which means I had less than six months.

I spit out more blood than before as I got out of Zoey's grip and got a few feet away from her. She started to come closer and then everyone did. "No! Don't come over here please, Shizuka is trying to take over." I began to back up, even though it wouldn't help.

Everyone took out there weapons except Zero. "Zero you have to, I don't want to just defend like last time. Do it for me—well to kick Shizuka's butt!" Zero didn't really agree, but he knew what he had to do.

"Krystal, we they will be careful! We love you sweetie!" Mom said as she took Melanie and ran away to safety. I guessed that soon Shizuka's presence will be felt and other vampire hunters will come for the kill.

"I love you too!" After mom was gone I was busy still fighting with Shizuka powerful force. "Guys, I'm so sorry! I—"Then I stopped talking and hung my head.

Shizuka was now in control. She laughed as my eyes glowed and stayed red. She even ripped the skirt off to where it was above the knees now for easier running. She brought my head up and she grinned.

"So that what's she is becoming huh? Well, well let's see how this currently four on one battle will turn out. Oh one moment." She snapped her fingers as another figure appeared.

He wore a grey suit and a silver mask. His hair was the shame shade as Zero and Zoey's. Shizuka had him take off his mask and everyone included me gasped and were shocked. So this was Zero's twin brother!

"Ichuri is under my control as well hehe. Unless you can really kill me this time." Ichiru readied his sword as he showed absolutely no emotion.

This was going to be one hell of a battle.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it means a lot. A lot has happened here and the epic battle will be up as soon as I can post it. And yes they will have another ball. This one was short and ruined so the next one eventually won't be. **


	20. Chapter 20: One Hell of a Battle

**~Chapter 20: One Hell of A Battle~**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I sidestepped as Ichiru tried to take off my entire arm. My face was still in shock that he was even alive! Its been ten years since then. I already knew talking to him would be useless until that woman was dead.

One of things I noticed was that he was trained really well in battle. He also looked stronger since he used to be sick all the time. Another thing is that he was still human, which meant he hasn't been bit not once yet.

Meanwhile, my family and several other vampires from other royal families were trying to kill Shizuka. She was using two swords to defend and attack with. All she did was grin evilly even as she was injured several times.

I just had to worry about my little brother. My gun and his sword had clashed several times over the next several minutes. He pushed me to the ground and tried to deliver a fatal blow but it missed because I moved my head to the left just in time.

"Ichiru!" I yelled at him. "She's making you do this! She nearly slaughtered all of us! Fight for control!"

Something registered in his eyes for a second but then it was gone. I grabbed his arm and threw him through a tree. He needed to learn that he was not about to win this battle.

I went over to him as he was slumped on the ground with a few twigs on him. He made a weird noise and said, "Wha- what's going on?" he asked confused as he got up, turned around to see me and gasped.

"Z..Zero? Is it really you?" He asked with disbelief as I nodded. Its been so long and I was surprised when he suddenly hugged me in relief. I hugged back too and then let go as he stepped back. "That women has been controlling me all this time!" He blurted out as he rubbed a big bump on the back of his head.

"I guess you got hit in the head so hard it brought you back to normal." I said as I thought about it. Was it really that easy? I was still wary about it.

"Ichiru, we have bigger issues to worry about." I pointed to the still ongoing battle between Shizuka and everyone else. "The girl in the purple dress has been taken over by that bitch and we have to save her."

"I see, I'll join in the fight then. She needs a good ass kicking right Zero?" He chuckled as he readied his sword and ran out into battle. He seemed to have more to say but that could wait till after this b.s. was over.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Jeez was Shizuka more stronger than before. She must have been building up strength. We all had told the other vampires our plan not to injure her to the point where she would die.

We were in charge and they followed the commands but she wasn't making it easy. Suddenly i seen Ichiru burst on to the scene as he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and flipped her onto her back.

Zero was next to join in. He looked at us and gave a node of approval for Ichiru. He seemed to be back to normal I guess, I hope it would last forever.

"What! Ichiru you little pest, you are supposed to be serving me!"

"Too bad! Its time for you to go to hell!" We all joined in working in teams trying to bring her down. She was holding her left arm because it was broken. Painfully, she popped it back in place.

"I see, so its just me now huh? This is gonna be the best challenge yet!" She laughed. Her brows raised as she got an idea of some sort. "I have acquired all that i needed in this state."

Then she tore a deep gash in her side as she feel to the ground and we all were suddenly pushed back by unimaginable power. Shizuka now stood on the side of Krystal's labored breathing body. What the hell is this women up to?

Everyone was tense as she just glared at Krystal with so much hatred and then turned to look at us. She picked her up by her wrist and we could see that she was barely conscious.

"This is the girl that supposed to become the Immortal? We shall see about that!" Shizuka's face turned twisted as she threw Krystal into the air and slammed her on the ground.

In that instant everyone reacted and ran quickly to get to her. Damn, she was gonna kill her. Dad and another older gentlemen got behind Shizuka and they dove in for the kill. But she blinked and they were deflected by a invisible shield. We all tried various attack patterns to break it but it wouldn't let up. Zero and Ichiru came up with the plan for attacking it at the same time. We did but it still stood. And she was beating Krystal's poor self to death.

She had nothing to defend herself with, but at least she was trying to dodge. She wasn't running away either, knowing that it was pointless. I could see the intense worry in Zero's eyes as we tried in vain to close down that damn barrier.

Kyrstal was on the ground and bleeding heavily. "You know what? I'm not scared of you Shizuka, you can do what you want to me in this protective barrier, but how long can it last if I did this?" Krystal immediately jumped on Shizuka and they both fell to the ground. She was trying to claw out Shizuka's eyes or do something to make the barrier fall.

She kicked Shizuka into the water fountain and held her head down there as long as she could, which gave way to the barrier and let us in. Zero grabbed Krystal and brought her as far as he could before Shizuka could slaughter her.

Everyone was kicking her butt and she was on the ground unable to stand anymore. She death glared us all as her last defense which was her fan was broken.

"You're dead now you cruel women! This is for everything and everyone you have hurt in your whole life!" Zero's dad had unleashed the final blow and it was heading right toward her, but she did something unexpected.

I saw her look at Krystal and when she blinked, she was holding Krystal as shield taking the full blown force of the attack. It was so powerful that the blast went through both of them. All we heard was their loud agonizing screams as we were all blinded.

After that area was pretty much destroyed we found Krystal's body near the fountain, unmoving She had lost her everything she had on including the mask and shoes. Zero was the first to get to her, pain, sorrow and fear in his eyes as he held her close to him. I was crying too as I scanned the area for any sign of that bastard of a women. I didn't feel her presence at all, not anywhere on this planet. The Vampire Council came and took her dusty remains away. They saluted us for a job well done and would talk to us later.

The others left and it was just me and the family. We stood behind Zero as he started to shake uncontrollably unable to contain his grief. No one said a word for several minutes.

Then we heard it, a small but almost strong beating sound. Above us a green light illuminated the sky as it came down and greeted Krystal. It went around her body once before it settled on the spot on the side of her right shoulder. It formed a black symbol of three swirls with four small dots going around the shoulder to look like a tattoo bracelet.

Next, her eyes popped open and she sucked in some much needed air for her lungs.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I felt something wet hit my face a few times as I began to register what was going on around me. I thought I died, I had seen heaven and it was wonderful. I was still kinda pissed because I was used as a damn shield but hey at least she's dead.

I looked up to see Zero crying over me. I lifted one hand up gently to wiped his remaining tears away as I smiled at him. I felt cold as a strong wind rushed past us. I looked down to see down I had absolutely nothing on! My face was on fire and I hoped that no one else was staring at me. I could see that Zero was blushing madly too. Luckily someone was kind enough to pass me their coat which was King Kiryu, and I nodded in thanks.

Once I had that secured, I stood up with Zero's help. Everyone gave me a warm welcome back smile and I returned it. Jeez my body as kicking my butt and I did not want to even take a step. Yes, the damage had been repaired when that warm green light showed up but-"

"Holy crap! I think I just earned the symbol of courage!" I said finally realizing what just occurred and glancing at the cool tattoo. I wonder if I could do anything with it?

"I believe it was because of you being brave enough to risk your life to take on Shizuka that you have earned it. But rest assured the others aren't going to be that simple. It'll be a great journey of experience for you Krystal." Mrs. Kiryu said.

I nodded but then stopped as I back up in fear. I blinked a few times but it didn't go away. All I saw was a world bathed in blood and me grinning on a pile of my family and friends as they all lay dead before me. My bloodied hands went to my hips and my reflection whispered to me, "Just two more to go, I'll be waiting."

Then everything went back to normal as I heard Zero calling my name. He was standing in front of me shaking my shoulders gently. "Huh? Oh! Sorry about that I guessed I zoned out for a second there." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

Everyone looked worried, so I said, "I'm okay guys, just tired is all. I just need to rest okay, and then we can-" I swear I had never coughed so much before in my life. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees trying to gain control of it. More and more blood was rushed and thrown out of my mouth. I made such a medium sized puddle that when I was finally able to open my eyes and look at it, my horrible reflection was there.

This time "she" just stared at me and snapped her fingers and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I bit my lip against crying out loud. I ignored the other me as I stood up and began to walk away. Everyone was asking me questions but I couldn't make them out. All I could could hear and see was the other me laughing her head off and the people I loved falling to ground in defeat.

It scared me and I began to cry. Is that what I'm going to become? Or is it just this fear keeping me from reaching my goals?

"Krystal!" Zoey called out. She led me back to the group as I tried to stop my tears. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I..." I began but couldn't get the rest out as I looked at everyone's worried faces, my world spun and I fell to ground as I blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21: Experience

**Thanks for all the readers and reviewers! *Gives hugs and high fives* **

**~Chapter 21: Experience~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

My eyes flew open as I just woke up from a horrible dream about being surrounded by a whole bunch of Level E's while I was holding a bloody injured Zero in my arms. I couldn't defend myself for some reason and we were probably screwed.

My fast paced breathing slowed down so I was breathing regular now. Stupid nightmares…

I felt pretty well rested and as I tried to move, something was holding me back. I moved the red blanket off of me to find Zero's arms around me, so that's who it was then.

I turned around to face him as he woke up. When he open his eyes he said, "Morning sunshine. You've been out for two days, did you sleep well?" He asked as he winked. I averted my gaze from him because my entire face was red.

"Good morning." I replied with a bright smile. "Wow, I've must've been pretty tired. A lot did happen in the past few days." I looked back up at him. "Were you here the whole time?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I had to meet with the council yesterday about Shizuka's death. They acted like they had sticks up their asses but hey they always did. Anyway, it's all taken care of now. Other than that, and going to hunt, I've been here with you." He sat up and I did too.

I looked at what I had on; it was a short red mini gown with spaghetti straps. I picked up a note that I saw on the edge of the table and it read: "_Hey girl! I picked that gown out for you to look hot for my brother even though you were knocked out haha_." It ended with a wink and I sweatdropped anime style.

My stomach growled loudly and I decided to hop out of bed, as soon as I took a step I fell face first. I picked myself up. I rubbed my legs as Zero came to help me up. "Guess I gotta get my strength back up." In a few practice sessions, my legs were working fine again.

I fully took in Zero's room. The main colors were black and red with hints of grey. He had about six large windows, each with great views of the outside. The black curtains were tied to the sides. His bed was King sized with red and black comforter and sheet set including the pillows. At the foot of the bed was a small black couch with red pillows.

On the left side of the room was a set of double doors that led to a nice sized balcony. Infront of those doors were cute small table and two wooden chairs. He had two walkin master closets and his bathroom could be another room.

His bathroom included its own large shower, bathtub, sauna, dual sinks and even a refrigerator that was black. He had large glass stained windows in there as well.

He showed me how to work the shower knobs since there were so many. Afterwards I did my hair and gotten dressed into a simple pair of jeans and pink and green t-shirt. After brushing my teeth, I cleaned up and went back inside his room.

He had brought us both a full breakfast. Which consisted of scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, and pancakes and orange juice. We were sitting at the small table in front of the double doors leading to the balcony when he said, "Krystal, what happened to you after you're fight with Shizuka? You looked freaked out about something after came to." He looked worried but serious at the same time.

I almost choked on my bacon but swallowed it. "I saw this horrible version of me, I was standing on a pile of dead bodies with bloodied hands. You all were on the bottom of the pile and other people were too. I was laughing cruelly." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Then after coughing up more blood I saw my evil reflection again and she just stared at me. She said "Two more to go and I'll be waiting.." and then she laughed again." I was done eating and had eaten most of it when I stood up to go look out of the window.

Zero came and stood behind me as he grabbed my hands. He chin was placed on top of my head gently. "Hey, sorry if I ruined your appetite back there. I just wanted to know what was troubling you. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's okay, and yes which is a good thing." I replied. "You're whole family is being so kind to me." I turned around and leaned up to kiss him as we had a romantic moment to ourselves.

When we finished up, he went to go take his shower as I explored his huge closets. He had like forty pairs of different kinds of shoes. And had several outfits which included high qualified suits and stuff in there too. Then I found his Bloody Rose gun on a hook. I didn't see any bullet cases anywhere and figured it was unlimited ammo.

I picked it up just for fun and aimed it at the wall. I didn't know Zero had came out of the shower until he wrapped his arms around me. That freaked me out as I accidently shot the gun, but the bullet hit the wall infront of us.

"Don't get use to using that anymore. Thank god it wasn't aimed at me. That would hurt like hell." He said taking the gun from me. As I turned around to look at him, my face went red as a tomato, he was still wet as the water dripped down from his hair. His towel was wrapped around his hips.

"E-Excuse me!" I said quickly as I ran out of the closet and closed the door of the closet for privacy. He opened the door anyway but this time he was fully clothed. I couldn't get that image out of my head for the rest of the day.

Eventually he said we had to start my hand to hand combat training for this Immortal stuff. We were resting in the grass after a long session.

He said he wanted to go easy on me for the basics but after that, it was hardcore. He said the real battles are going to be nonmerciful. I agreed. "That was a pretty good session, just got to take it one day at a time." He complimented as he ran his fingers through my hair as I lay on his chest.

"Thanks, this is gonna be so freaking hard I bet. But nothing in life is easy. Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked not wanting to face the crowd of people who hated my guts.

"Yes, we are going and I'll be with you the whole time. I have adjusted my classes to get the same as yours except gym. Zoey got that one, although I wouldn't mind seeing you in bathing suit for swimming." He smirked as I punched him in the arm playfully on his arm.

"Zero, I have less than six months to live.." I suddenly blurted out as his eyes showed concern. He sat up so he could hug me as I leaned into him. "I don't know what to do, but don't tell my mom or my sister please. The cure was lost but maybe if I can get these last two tattoos it'll go away." I said as I had found a bit more confidence.

"It just might work, you've got to keep hope. So you have about four months right? With our help you can do it! I won't stand by and watch you go through this alone alright." He clarified as he leaned in to kiss me again but I was pushed back by him as something flew down at high speeds right at us.

It landed right infront of me and I gasped at what it was. It was a tall black scythe. I reached out to touch it as a bolt of electricity shot through me. I stood up and twirled it around it my fingers as if I knew how to use it already.

"Finally, that's your Vampire Hunter weapon. You can also use hand to hand combat, but that will do the trick of killing them even faster. Now how about another real practice round with a few random Level E's?" He asked as I nodded and we went into a nearby forest.

After all, I needed to do all the training that I could no matter how sore or tired I was. Zero wouldn't stop at nothing and I had to learn to do the same thing. I have to become more confident in my abilities and become stronger so that I can defend myself as well as my friends and family.

"So..Ichiru..is he back to normal?" I asked trying to choose my words carefully.

"For now he is, and he is doing fine. But I can't help but think he has something else that he is hiding from us. He's doing things in the dark, and I'll talk to him about it later." He said adjusting his school uniform; I guess he likes to wear it rather than his royal clothes.

**Ichiru P.O.V.**

I was in the forest as well and just so happen to overhear Krystal and Ichiru talking about me. Yes, I was back to my normal self, but I had some things going on and Zero like always, always knows I have something to hide.

I have found out from mother and father that that girl is training to become the Immortal. Wow, what amazing power and strength she will have one day. In other words she will be the youngest queen in over a thousand years or so. I can sense her hesitation at her newfound destiny though.

Hell it would scare me too. Over the course of being somewhat under Shizuka's control, I had trained to strengthen myself every day. I used to be jealous of Zero but now we are nearly equal.

I wasn't the weak, and always sick little brother anymore, and was glad of it. Zero had already inherited the necessary skills as a Vampire Hunter and I wanted that so much I ended running away with Shizuka.

At that point when she nearly killed my family, I didn't really care anymore, but Zero was still worried about me then, even though I did nothing to help. I had grown up and learned that if I had lost them, they wouldn't be here today.

I needed them, all of them. Our adopted sister Zoey was the coolest one of us all. She was a pretty good match to go against me in a one on one fight. She was a smart aleck at times from what I've seen and heard.

But nevertheless, she cared and didn't despise human beings like her friend Krystal. She was going to help her reach her goal as well.

Zero would find out sooner rather than later what I was up to. And I'm sure mother and father had their suspicions even though they welcomed me back with open arms. I was glad to be back. I was pissed that I had to freaking go to school with the rest of them though. Damn. Oh well, at least it'll give me something to do.

I sighed as I left the area, and headed in the direction of my room to continue my plans.

**The Next Morning**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

As planned we all met at the huge front doors of Huntington Academy. It was Zoey, Ichiru, Zero and I. I was nervous and my hands were shaking.

"Hey," Zero said as he grabbed my hands and led me up the stairs and put his hand on the door. "If they ask about us, I'm not denying anything because we are together aren't we?" He asked with a sly look on his face.

"Okay and yes we are and I'm excited about it!" I cheered as the others went inside to head to class.

"Great because after school we are going on a date, it's good to get your mind of those bad things." He pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed it to me. It was a cute diamond butterfly that looked really, really expensive and he placed it on the perfect spot in my hair where it would be visible to everyone.

I thanked him as he softly ruffled my hair. We were entering the last few months of school. It was already November and no snow had hit the ground, but at times a few chilly winds did sweep through the area.

"Remember, don't take any crap from no body. Ignore what they say and be confident in yourself. You can do it." He told me as we walked to class together. We sat in the middle next to each other.

Girls immediately flocked around his seat, but he completely ignored them, and I was growing kind of jealous. Suddenly something hard almost like a brick hit the back of my head. What the hell?

Zero didn't see it due to a bunch of fan girls in an entire crowd around his desk. I looked around to see what looked like a bully and went to confront him. "So you think you can just throw bricks at me? Why did you do it?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

He snarled and replied, "I hate your guts and you think getting a body guard is going to save you. What did you do run and cry to prince about your issues? Or did you—"

I cut him off as I replied angrily, "Why don't you shut up and stop assuming things. You don't even know anything about me you jerk!"

He hopped off from the table and his face turned twisted as if he may be transforming, but he didn't as he punched me in the gut. I didn't expect it at all, and I was trained for this crap, I didn't react in time because like Zero said, expect the unexpected all the times and keep your eyes sharp.

Before he could hit me again, I saw Zero step in and grab his hand and the boy screamed in agony as Zero began to slowly but surely fracture or even break it. I had seen the rage in Zero's eyes as he said, "If you EVER touch her again, I will personally make sure that you don't see daylight! Now apologize!"

"O-okay!" The boy whimpered completely scared of him now. The girls were in shock that Zero was protecting me as they continued to watch the scene. He made the boy get on his knees. He mumbled a weak and not-so-sorry apology.

Zero twisted his arm a little bit behind his back, "I'm sorry I don't think she heard you." He hissed as the boy began to cry. He finally said his true apology as Zero let him go and he scampered away in fright and sat in a back corner rocking back and forth.

"That goes for all of you! I don't give a damn about your status, you touch her, you'll have me to deal with! Got it?" He yelled to the class as they all nodded quickly in understanding. He was the Prince after all, he could pretty do what he wanted.

"So what are you two dating now? I mean you the Prince would fall for a lowly commoner like her? I don't see it lasting even a month. I'm sorry Prince Zero, but what the hell were you thinking?" She had the guts to say that and sneer, before Zero said anything, I had already go to her and smacked so hard her head spun.

"How dare you insult him? Last time I checked he was free to make his own choices! Yes we are girlfriend and boyfriend! Got a problem, well too bad! He doesn't give a crap about where I come from, because he loves me for me and we've been going out for about a month now for your information. So shut the hell up!" I glared as Zero pulled me away before my anger got the better of me.

The girl was shocked beyond belief as she went and took her seat far away from me and no one said anything else as we went on with the rest our day. I had never done that before, standing up for someone I mean, it was knew, and I felt great afterwards.

I wasn't scared to stand up to anybody anymore and even Zero had congratulated me for it even if I felt it was a little over the edge. I had even told everyone about us and didn't care for once what everyone was saying behind my back. They were just haters.

Apparently it spread like wildfire as the whole school was buzzing about us. Zero and I walked throughout the school, his hand intertwined with mine and we didn't have a care in the world.

That is until reality wanted to rear its ugly head after school. We were currently being pursued by a large group vampires. Zero said they aren't level E's and are about as powerful as purebloods so he suggested that we run like hell while trying to kill them.

We led them into the park where it was deserted. Ichiru and Zoey hadn't been with us when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wanted to kill us. They hated our guts apparently.

More and more came as we soon were surrounded by at least thirty of them. Their leader was the who appeared before us as we got out our weapons. I could tell Zero was as tense as I was about this whole situation.

I haven't had much training, but I knew how to hack and slash at least.

"So here we have Zero Kiryu, the vampire hunter and Krystal the young girl who is on her way to becoming the Immortal One. My name is Damon and this is my squad. I am nearly the match of a pureblood monster but I'm missing one thing and that's you're powerful blood missy." He grinned at me.

"You better back the hell off." Zero hissed as we stood side by side ready to fight.

"So I see you've developed a meaningful relationship, aww how sad it's all going to be ripped away so soon!" Damon said as he began to attack Zero and I was left with gang of high powered vampires who instantly charged at me with no hesitation.

As I twirled my weapon in my hands I sighed. On the bright side I would get some great experience but all the while I was thinking, F my life…


	22. Chapter 22: Another Issue

**~Chapter 22: Another Issue~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I had dodged another feeble attempt at someone's claws to pierce my skin. Using this scythe proved easier than I thought it would be. It definitely came in handy as I continued to hack and slash my through.

It sort of reminded me of Left for Dead, you know that game series for the XBOX360 where its four survivors struggling to survive against hordes of infected people. As well as having to deal with special types of other monsters. Except it was just Zero and I against a feeble horde of vampires with the strength nearly that of a pureblood.

So in other words nearly as powerful as Shizuka was, this was not a good thing. Zero was having quite some time with Damon, which was just as fast as he was. His attacks were so powerful that Zero would be sent back a good distance.

Damon had no need for a weapon; he was just kicks and punches. And he was currently giving Zero a run for his money, but he always bounced back with a stronger attack.

I was in a struggle of my own as I was still mowing down the rest of the gang. I was on the ground on my back as I was using my scythe as a rod to defend me. After finally getting them off me. I was grabbed from behind by a girl, who turned out to be Zoey. She just saved me from impending doom.

I had only taken down about eight or so, those guys were stronger than Level E's and got me good.

"Zoey! Thank good—"I was flipped over and thrown into the air by Zero, who saved me from Damon's sneak attack. Zero jumped up right after he punched him in the face so hard, I swore I heard several things crack. Zoey was currently being helped by Ichiru taking out the rest of the vampires.

Jeez he threw me so high and before I fell, he caught me and said, "Now throw yourself at him and try to land a direct hit using your scythe, hopefully he'll die. If not, then we will keep trying."

"Got it!" He turned around once and threw me at Damon, who wasn't suspecting a thing. Zero landed before me as he and Ichiru double teamed him, using his Bloody Rose he fired one powerful shot as it directly went right though Damon's chest.

Yet he was still standing and putting the boys in their places. I came down as hard and fast as I could and I smashed right into him. He skidded and made a deep trail from a huge tree to several bushes, so about four feet.

I brought my scythe down to impale his torso, and I hit him, but he disappeared from my view.

"Krystal! Move!" Ichiru yelled as I somehow grabbed Damon's fist and shoved him right back at him, he even feel down.

I looked at my shoulder in surprise, the Courage tattoo was glowing light green. Something propelled me forward as I somehow landed ridiculous kicks, punches, and combo throws. We were evenly matched and I wasn't even trying.

I had control over all my body movements, but I felt like nothing could stop me, and I was the one who had to end it.

The last thing I did was jump off his head with so much force that he was implanted into the ground. Zero, Ichiru and Zoey finished him off. Or so they thought, but he disappeared yet again and took his last two comrades with him

"Uh…what just happened back there?" I asked my friends because I was dumbfounded.

Zero shrugged and said, "It looks like in that situation where you could've been seriously injured made your Courage really come out. I mean seriously, those moves you landed were incredible. How did that make you feel?"

"Well…" I thought out loud, I thought it was weird to have Courage assist me, I felt that it should've been Power's job. But whatever floats your boat. "It was definitely something new, at least Damon is gone for now."

Zoey said something, but I didn't catch it because someone else had interrupted had stepped in. _"No, actually, that was me; I had to step in because you were just standing there. Next time move your ass!" _

I couldn't believe that my other self was talking to me. She seemed to be inside my head, was I going crazy? No because I had seen her twice before. Why is she here now? "Uh thanks anyway." I said outloud.

"No problem girl! Let me look at that injuries really quick first." Zoey said as she looked at my arms and legs. I had minor scrapes and bruises, the only serious thing was that was bothering me was that I could've sworn Damon said something before he nearly died.

"We shall meet again soon, really soon everyone…just wait for the time." I repeated his cold words to everyone. Everyone just stared at me wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Is that something that Damon said Krystal?" Ichiru asked as I nodded. "Hmm. I don't recall hearing him say anything, but we'll definitely be on the lookout. Come on Zoey, let leave the two lovebirds alone."

Ichiru grabbed Zoey and they were gone in the next second leaving Zero and I wondering what to do. "Are you alright?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I think so, just sucks that I have enemies coming after me for my blood and what not, but I'm doing alright. Want to go for a walk?" I replied as I started walking down a bike trail.

Zero joined me as we looked at the scenery around us. It was a bit chilly now, and the trees had lost all of their leaves. A few bowled around the area caught up in the wind. "What are you going to about Mr. and Mrs. James? Where are you going to go?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll go back, get my things, and move in with someone. I can't go with Mom; she would be in too much danger." I put my hands behind my head as I sighed.

"We'll figure out something—why don't you stay with us?" He stopped and looked at me. "You'll have your own room, everything and anything you need can be provided for you. Plus, we could get your lessons done on a more flexible schedule."

"I would love to, but are you sure—"I was cut off by Zero showing off a huge grin and hugging me.

"It's fine with everyone; we actually talked about it the other day. Zoey would love it."I hugged him back and nodded. I was happy as well as extremely grateful for everything. Maybe things would go smoothly- even if it's just a little easier, that's a start.

"We'll let's get going, I've got the rest of the day to surprise you after all." He winked as we ran out of the park together.

I was blindfolded as he led me to one of the coolest places in town. The Huntington Carnival! Of course it was next to the school. It had everything!

"Wow!" I said so amazed at all the rides and things you could do. We spent the whole day there until it closed at midnight.

We rode the roller-coasters, Ferris wheel, played a bunch of games in which Zero won the bet about getting the most points. So now I had to go and dress like a clown for a group of little kids but it was fun! Plus, because he was the Prince, he was immediately placed first in line, and no one minded at all. I guess it happens all the time.

I giggled as I scrolled through the pictures on my phone of Zero with a clown nose. He looked bored and I made him try it on for fun. He hadn't known about the picture though. He had one of me after we finished the first roller-coaster. I was scared to death! He just laughed his head off.

Then we entered a pie throwing contest, and I won and took several pictures as well. We even won the trophy because we owned everyone. But only I know that Zero cheated with his vampire skills. Teehee.

"Oh Zero there you are!" As we entered the Castle a young women ran up to us. She seemed to be at least seventeen or eighteen years old. I felt like she purposely pushed me out of the way to death hug him. She had light peach colored skin; her long wavy blond hair complimented her angelic face. She had the perfect hour glass figure. Long eye lashes with ocean blue eyes. She wore a long red almost slutty looking dress. It seemed to be tight but then again it fit her perfectly.

"Simone, what are you doing here?" He asked clearly shocked as she stepped back.

"What? Can visit my dear fiancee, you do remember the wedding that coming up within the next few months' right?

Fiancée? Wedding? Marriage? I was shocked but I hid it as I cleared my throat and she took notice of my presence.

"She is so adorable! Hi, I'm Simone and you are?" She extended her hand to me and I shook it.

"I'm Krystal and it's nice to meet you Simone—"

"That's Princess Simone to you." She corrected me as she turned her attention back onto Zero instantly. I could see he looked clueless as to what was going on.

"Excuse me but when did this all happen?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but are you another adopted sibling?"

"No, I'm his—"She cut me off.

"Okay, so a personal maid then? How nice, and you must live here too or somewhere nearby then? Anyway, our relationship started and grown since we were kids. So about ten years. I'm form the neighboring kingdom, Immetra. Zero and I met up later on at the Grand Ball and we were both fifth teen then. It was then that our marriage had been decided on our eighteenth birthdays. But we've been dating for about a good year and a half now." She giggled.

"What!" I blurted out so loud everyone turned to look at me. "I-I mean—"

Zero cut me off, "Simone can I talk to you for a second?" They both went into the court yard. I was standing there with a million thoughts going through my head. I would definitely have to talk to Zero about this.

**Zero P.O.V.**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I now remembered all about her. It's true what she has been saying, but some parts are off. "Look Simone, yes we are arranged to get married, but I don't want to marry you. You know full well that it was arranged by our parents."

She opened her mouth to speak but I put a hand up to tell her not to interrupt me. "We did have something at one point, but our relationship was an on and off thing."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that Zero." She said. "So its that girl isn't it, you're going to end up marrying a maid?" She asked clearly irritated.

"She is not a maid, she is a student at the local high school. FYI, Krystal is my girlfriend and one day we might just tie the knot, but that's not for a few years." I explained as I seen anger flash in her eyes.

"So you're just going to let our two Kingdoms go to war? That's why we must be married on our 18th Birthdays. That's in four months you know."

I cut in, "No I'm not, the kingdom's will just have to deal with—"

She stopped me from talking as glared at me. "Zero! You better get something straight! We are getting married soon and that's final!" She stomped on the ground beneath us as she caused a mini earthquake.

"Simone!" I yelled trying to calm her down and it worked. "Look we had a thing, but now it's over, I left you because you cheated remember." I said as I started to walk away.

She was a strong girl and a vampire as well. She was known for getting what she wanted when she wanted it. I'll admit that I used to be attracted to her a lot, but it didn't work out, and now we have to be married. I don't think so.

Krystal and I met halfway, I seen the look of confusion on her face. She looked up at me expecting answers.

She ended up going first. "Zero, I know that you're royalty and everything. I somewhat expected this, but it was definitely unexpected today. Are you still going out with her?" She asked.

I shook my head and replied, "No we aren't going out anymore. We are-well I'm am into a marriage that I have no control over until the day of it. We dated and then I broke it off. There is no more to that story." I assured her grabbing hands and squeezing them.

She nodded knowing that I was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Simone came and ruined the moment. "So it's true then, you're ditching me for this commoner!" She yelled in rage as she glared hard at Krystal. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Well first off, I don't have jealousy/ anger issues. And I don't cheat on my boyfriend." Krystal replied in a stern tone.

Simone grabbed Krystal by her shirt collar and I grabbed her arm firmly, "Let her go now. She hasn't done anything to you." She let her go and backed off. I pulled Krystal along with me but Simone forced me back as she kissed me.

I felt something inside me change; it was like that fiery passion that was gone just lit on fire again. I could tell she slipped something into my mouth. Even though I pushed her off me, I felt something dissolve on my tongue.

"I'll see you around baby." She smirked as she left out of the courtyard. It was now dark but the moon shone brightly outside.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes as I joined back up with Krystal.

"…I'm going to go get my stuff now, I'll see you tomorrow." She then started to run off.

"Krystal, I swear its nothing." I stopped her and turned her around to look me in the eyes. "She's just being a bitch." I could see she had her insecurities about the situation after all she's never been in a situation like this.

"I see that Zero, and I know she's just trying to get on our nerves. But the wedding is four months away and to be honest, we don't need a war to happen."

"Are you suggested that I throw what we have away and marry her for the sake of our kingdoms?" I asked in an angry tone but I kept my voice low as we made our way to my room. Going to get her things from the Mr. James' place had been forgotten.

"I just, I mean..of course I don't want you to but what about the—" I could tell she was struggling to choose her words.

I cut her off. "Krystal, I don't give a damn about the kingdoms going to war. Well, I do but then none of that matters. The only thing that's most important to me is you. I would give up my position as Prince if it means I could be with you."

She gasped as she stopped and stared at me. We were right outside my room. No one else was around. I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. She put her left hand over her heart and replied, "Wow, Zero that means more than you know to me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I-I feel the exact same way, but don't give up your position and title for me. I prefer you to keep it because I feel like it means a lot to you."

She closed the space between us as she hugged me tight. "Zero." She said as she buried her face in my shirt. "I want to make us work, I want to build a strong and lasting relationship. We have to figure out what to do about your wedding. We have four months, and I need to train hard each and every day."

"I agree that our relationship is starting out strong and we can work together through all this madness to continue to have a great one. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never had a romantic relationship with a human before. It's very interesting." I chuckled.

"And you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I've never dreamed of being with someone like you, let alone anyone with the way my life used to be. Now I have to stare death in the face in four months and go on epic quests for the rest of the Power and Wisdom tattoos." She said as she laughed.

Then we heard a huge explosion coming from upstairs. The hallway ceiling broke open as my younger brother fell down to our level.

He had a lot blood running down his right leg as he pulled a dagger out. "We have uninvited guests."

"Wonderful, who is it?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Our master who is apparently on crack." He replied.

What else could go wrong?

***Gives everyone a cookie for reviewing—thanks guys ^_^ ***


	23. Chapter 23: Problems Resurfaced

**Yay! 101 reviews! You guys rock! Please look forward to more chapters.**

**~Chapter 23: Problems Resurfaced~**

**Zero P.O.V.**

Our Master jumped down as he greeted us. "Boys, long time no see." He pointed his vampire hunter weapon, a shotgun, at all three of us. I stepped in front of Krystal.

"Master don't aim at her. Let's go talk somewhere else." I said. Krystal moved to the side.

"Who are you sir?" She asked.

Master looked at her and chuckled. "So this is the girl who's on her way to becoming the Immortal One? My name is Yagari and I used to be their teacher for vampire hunting. I just came to pop in and do what I can."

"More like drop in." Ichiru whispered under his breath but he was shot in his arm. He winced but nothing more as he began to leave.

"That boy still has a lot to learn." Master sighed. "So Zero, you are not under Shizuka's control anymore." I nodded. "Think fast girl!" He yelled as he began to shoot at Krystal, she used her sytche to reflect the bullets but one got her in the arm.

She didn't notice until the wound began bleed. "Owww!" She ran around in a circle and tried to pull it out.

"From now on, I will train her in private sessions. You and Ichiru better be present. You need to learn and develop more skills as well. Nice dodging session Krystal, but you have to be excellent at those things. See you in a few days." Master said leaving to go speak to mother and father.

"Sorry about that. That's just how he is." I said walking over and grabbing her arm. A good amount of blood poured out of the fresh wound, as I used precision getting the bullet out. She didn't scream, but I knew it hurt like hell.

"Eesh. I guess I'll need all the help I can get." She replied rubbing the area with her sleeve to clean up the blood. I had to force myself to ignore the scene because God knows I would have bit her right then and there.

"Zero." Simone's seductive voice called. "Can I see you for a moment? Krystal, you may want to freshen up for dinner soon."

I suppressed a sigh but I smiled at Krystal and went to go see what she wanted. As Krystal left, I started to feel strange.

"So its started to take effect." I heard her mumble but pretend that I didn't hear it.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Such arrogance will get you nowhere. How about we go out for a night."

"No."

"All you can think about is that girl. I have more to offer than she does, and very soon, you'll see it my way." She chuckled darkly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I felt that I was beginning to become attracted to her again, but I ignored that sudden impulse.

"Hmm. Remember Krystal?" She asked as she smirked.

Out of nowhere I was confused. "Who—" I shook my head as I realized that whatever else she snuck in my mouth besides her tongue was making me forget about her. I glared. "You little—"

She smirked, "See, I get what I want when I want it, and very soon you'll be all mine. Poor girl, she's going to have her heart broken. See you at dinner." She smiled triumphantly as she walked off.

What the hell was I going to do?

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I decided to go to my room for the first time and take a bath. I haven't had one in a while, it was always showers. So while running the hot water I began to think about what Zero and Simone where talking about.

I could see that Zero hadn't the slightest interest in her anymore. I was glad, but something about her told me that I had to be careful. I sighed as I stopped the water and stripped. I had already placed my towels near me.

I got in and boy was this tub huge! I believe ten people could fit in here. It was about three feet deep, I guess you could somewhat swim in it. I messed around with the bubbles as I washed my hair and cleaned myself up.

Then I just sat there thinking about everything I had to do. I thought about what mom and Melanie must be doing now. I haven't seen them as much anymore. I really missed them. I'll visit them tomorrow definitely!

I was humming Casada's "Bad Boy" song with a cruel laugh startled me. I looked around saw no one and thought it was just my imagination. I went to grab some more bubbles when they suddenly were replaced with blood red bubbles. The water changed to the same color as well.

Fear rose inside me as blinked several times, but it didn't go away. The need to scream had risen inside my throat but I forced myself not to. I started to hop out of the tub when a hand harshly pulled me back into the water with a large splash.

I struggled to scream as another hand joined in and covered my mouth. Chains wrapped around my body as I was dragged underneath the bloody water.

I opened my eyes to see Damon in front of me. He smirked as I struggled to breathe and get loose. How the hell did he get here? When did the tub become this deep?

"Hey Krystal, I told you we would meet again soon didn't I?" He said as I was still being dragged to the bottom. The weight of the water pressure was starting to crush my lungs. As I made it the bottom, I was still holding my breath. I tried to get loose again but the chains ended up digging deeper into my skin that my blood went with the water current.

Damon caressed my face gently and then went doing sexual things like grabbing my boobs. All I could do was glare because the chains were bounding me and my weapon was not appearing. He stopped and looked up, and punched me in the stomach hard.

I coughed up blood and then he smacked me. I couldn't breathe anymore as water was starting to fill my lungs.

"Awww, poor, poor Krystal." He cooed as he kissed me to put air back into my lungs. When he was done I could breathe somehow. I could breathe fine and he was talking under water. His face turned into a snarl as his eyes went blood red with lust and desire. "Your blood is so intoxicating…I must have you!"

My eyes widened in fear for I could do nothing. I struggled more and more and finally got loose and began to swim back to the surface when he pulled my legs down. I landed on the bathtub floor with a hard smack to my face.

His hand my on my neck crushing it and as I struggled to get him away from me. He touched my legs and then I couldn't move them. What the hell!

"Leave me alone!" I cried. He let go of my neck as he held down the rest of my body. He scared the hell out of me when he glared and bared his fangs. John's face hit me instantly in my mind. My eyes held pure fear, but I fought and continued to try and fight as Damon had his way with me.

After what felt like centuries, I was able to move my legs. Getting out of his powerful hold I punched him as hard as I could in his face. I swear my hand was broken due to the amount of pain I was in.

I could no longer breath and forced myself to swim to the top. Damon was right behind me. I kinda sucked at swimming and wasn't very good as anyone else. Thank goodness I could float with the now increasing current.

Finally, I reached the surface as I forced my thrashed and tired body to take in air. My neck hurt like hell because he really did bite me and took a great amount of blood. My insides…he did what John did to me… I hopped out of the tub.

"Where do you think you're going!" Damon yelled as he reached out for me. I was backed against the other side of the room on a wall. I was suddenly paralyzed with fear. He lunged for me as I screamed.

But he didn't make it to me as he was suddenly dragged back into the tub. The water returned to normal. The blood that was on the floor turned into water except for the few blood drops that came from me.

I held my knees to my chest as I stared wide eyed at the tub in case he came back for me. He hadn't left any bruises except my neck which had strangled marks on it along with a deep bite mark from his fangs that still ached like hell.

I tried not to cry I really did, but I couldn't handle it. Once again, I had been violated and traumatized. I was powerless to stop it, even though I had learned some basic moves and had a weapon. Nothing, or anyone came to my aide.

The bathroom door busted open to reveal Zero and Zoey. "Krystal! We heard you scream and—" Zoey and Zero gasped at the sight of the bathroom. It was currently in a bit of disarray with water and spots of blood on the floor.

Zero ran over to me. "Krystal what happened to—"His eyes widened at the bite marks on my neck. He reached out to touch me but I flinched away. I could see the hurt in Zero's eyes as I hung my head.

"Who did this?" He asked as anger rose in his voice.

Zoey appeared next to him, "Krystal, please talk to us. We're your friends."

After a few moments of getting myself together I replied with the whole story. "And then he…bit me and it still hurts really bad. And then he…" I struggled to get those words out, I never wanted to say or experience that ever again. I couldn't shake my fear as it spread throughout my entire body. I was trembling.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" Zero asked as he pulled me into his lap and I gratefully crawled into his arms as I nodded. I didn't cry, just wore a blank expression, hiding my already revealed emotions.

I felt Zero's tension and rage as he struggled to control it. Zoey had literally burned a huge hole into the wall I used to be on.

"Let's go find this bastard!" She yelled in anger as she stood up and balled up her fists. Zero hugged me tighter as he whispered, "I'm so sorry. This is the second time that this has happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry." His voice quivered and I had nothing to say.

"It's alright Zero, you're here now. That's all that matters." I replied in a soothing voice. I was crying on the inside and then it all came out.

"That bastard is going to pay! Zoey let's—" Zero said as he gave me my big towel.

"He's immortal now! What can we do?" I cut him off.

"Krystal, he only got a sample of your blood, if were to get all of it then he would be. So we still have chance!" Zoey clarified.

"Well, that's a huge relief. I would like to take a shower now." I stated as I got out of Zero's warm and comfortable arms. They nodded and left, but when Zero went out of the door, I grabbed the back of his shirt with a trembling hand.

"Don't go. Stay here please." I whispered. He came back inside and locked the door. He turned around facing the door as I hopped into the shower. And I was in there for thirty minutes. When I felt clean I shut the water off and started to make my way out of the shower when I slipped and fell backward getting ready to hit the floor but Zero caught me.

"Are you alright?" he asked still holding me as I lay in his arms with no towel around me. But we never seemed to notice as we stared into each other's eyes. My face turned beat red and so did his. He placed me on my feet but he never let go. Neither did I.

We searched each other's faces for anything random. Then Zero's stomach growled. He let out a nervous laugh. He then threw me my towel and I wrapped it around me.

"Zero, have you been eating?" I asked giving him a sideways glance.

Surprisingly, he was honest, "Not lately, I've been too worried about a certain girl named Krystal." He smiled with amusement but his eyes showed concern.

"I'm sorry you haven't been eating because of me then." I said. Then I made a brave decision as he put a large band aid on my neck to hide the bit marks. "Zero, I know you're starving sooo here." I said as I handed him my wrist.

He shook his head and pushed it away. "No Krystal I won't drink from you." He stated firmly.

"Zero, I know you don't want to but please do it. It's the only way to get back at Damon if you're top notch! Plus that deer blood you drink is getting old. And it's something I can do to help at least." I replied in a desperate tone.

"Krystal I can't! I don't want to hurt you! Please understand." He said caressing my cheek.

I pouted as I backed him up to the shower wall. He needed to eat and damnit he was going to. "Zero, I want you to, you need to be ready for anything." I put my hands on his chest as we both slid down the wall and onto the shower floor.

I pushed part of my hair back as I leaned my head over just a bit for him to have access. His body stiffened as he eyes glowed red. "Damnit Krystal…Why are you so tempting?" He sighed as he leaned me forward and instantly bit into my neck.

My brown eyes widened just a bit but then relaxed as I closed them. I gave into Zero's temptation of pleasure. Damon hadn't made me feel this way at all. I guess because of Zero and I's connection we had a strong and loving bond.

Jeez this is just what I needed. I was simply relaxed in his arms and at peace. After a few more minutes I started to feel lightheaded. I tapped Zero on the back a few times but he didn't let up. "Zero…" I struggled to say as my breathes became labored.

He suddenly stopped and said he was extremely sorry. I smiled up at him as I leaned my head on his chest which was still covered by his shirt. I secretly wished he would take it off.

"It's alright, to be honest that felt amazing!" I cuddled up to him as he started the shower and washed the blood off of the floor.

"Okay.." he replied. "Let's get dry and go eat, it's been about an hour and thirty minutes."

I nodded as I stood up but he carried me to my room as he went in a circle spinning a few times as we laughed. He tossed me onto the bed and threw a outfit that Zoey had left with a note on it. It was a an black short ruffled dress with spaghetti straps. And a pair of low heels.

I was glad she was trying to make me feel better by being funny. After getting dressed in our separate rooms we met in the hallway leading towards the dining room. Everyone else but us was in there and had just begun to eat.

Zero reached for my hand and intertwined it with his. I took in the full view of his all black suit and blushed. Zoey just had to make sure that we match huh? She was an awesome friend.

"I'm nervous." I blurted out.

Zero gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just be yourself and ignore Simone. Oh shi—" Zero's eyes held pain as he put a hand on his temple. I looked at him worriedly, but after a second he put his hand down.

"It's nothing, just a small headache. Let's eat and go to bed." I wondered if that was the case because as soon as we entered the room. Simone's evil smirk was the first thing I saw.

**Find out what happens next chapter during dinner. Shi* is gonna go down. **


	24. Chapter 24: Sinister Bitc

**~Chapter 24: Sinister Bitc*~**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

As my brother and Krystal took their seats, I saw the way Simone looked at them with such jealousy. She was sitting across from me and Krystal sat next to me, while Zero sat in front to her, unfortunately, he was put next to Simone.

I was glad she wore the dress I picked out, it fit her perfectly, plus I was sure that Zero would love it. It was an awkward start of first, but things seem to go well.

For dinner us vampire's had the "special" order of steak and potatoes and Krystal had the regular steak and potatoes. "Special" meant that it was cooked but the sauce was all blood, the chef knew our favorite blood types.

"So Kyrstal how are things going with you lately?" Mom asked.

After swallowing a piece of her potato she replied, "Different as in this Immortal stuff." She chuckled.

I saw how Simone nearly choked on her food as she was shocked at this new information. She played it off well.

Ichiru grunted next to me as he came in and sat down a next to mom. I bumped into him after leaving Krystal's room to find him digging out the bullets. I was never one to question Yagari, our Master, doing so would lead you on a path to hell.

He was not in attendance with us anyway. "Oh yes, we forgot to tell some of you that Krystal will be staying here with us from now on. Her family can come as much as they like. So, _Simone_ be nice." Mom said in stern tone.

Zero seemed annoyed whenever Simone had to open her mouth and say things. He always gave us or Krystal his full attention. I was sure that with Simone being here would cause a bit of chaos.

I would find out soon how right I was.

**Simone P.O.V.**

Dinner had ended on a good note. Even though the dark green halter top dress I was wearing didn't seem to catch Zero's eye.

I was walking down the hallway to the courtyard when I heard the Queen's voice. I came a bit closer to the entrance, but not too close to be seen as I listened intently.

"Krystal, you and I know how serious this is." She stated as I peeked my head around the corner for a better view. They were almost hidden by a few large vines but I could see the Queen had lifted up Krystal's shirt to look at a large pattern of spirals along her back.

I gasped but they didn't hear me. The spirals were nearly halfway up her back. I wonder what that means.

"I know and hopefully once I get the Power and Courage tattoos they will go away. It sucks that I'm on a time limit, plus theirs other drama going on." She relied letting down her shirt.

"Let's pray they will. Now about the location of the other one called Power. Its high atop a tall mountain, near the clouds. Its location is right infront of us." The Queen pointed to a high mountain that was covered in black smoke. It was a good several hundred feet from us. So I can imagine the journey to get there would be tough.

She then looked back at Krystal and added, "You and you alone must go there to retrieve it, but you are not ready. So therefore we must continue to build on your skills. It will take time before you can succeed that area. There is also a large dragon that you must kill in order to get the gift."

"I see—did you say d-dragon?" Krystal replied in fear. The Queen nodded as she chuckled.

"You can do this. We are all here to help you." She replied placing a hand on Krystal's shoulder. "So my son has drunken from you." She eyed her suspiciously.

I could see the shock on Krystal's face. "Um-uh…yes. But, I let him well it was more like I wanted him too. I had another incident…I will never take a bath again at least in that bathroom." She lowered her eyes and the Mrs. Kiryu wanted to know all about it.

I didn't stick around for that, I had all the info that I needed on the girl. Yes, I have done plenty of research on her myself, but finding out she is supposed to become this immortal one was golden.

Besides, I had already known what has happened because I am working with Damon to bring down the Kiryu's and that _girl_ as well.

Ah, what an adventure this will be. I smiled to myself as I went to look for Zero.

I found him just coming out of his room with a book in hand; I wasn't one for reading at all, unless you count magazines.

"Zero, let's go for a walk." I suggested with a bright smile on my face. He ignored me as he walked passed me heading toward the Garden Area.

I followed him anyway. We ended up by the tall water fountain with a large apple tree nearby. He sat under the tree and I joined him. I could see him starting to get annoyed with my presence.

He closed the book. "What do you want?" You could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

"I can't sit with you?" I asked. "Then maybe I could—" I brought my face closer to his as I pushed back some of my blonde hair.

He pushed me back gently. "I don't think so, go try someone else." He replied as he got up to leave.

I grabbed him and forced him down, I was now on top of him. I grabbed his chin, "Look here Zero." I stroked his chin with my fingers. I could see in his eyes how he was struggling to regain control of his body. Because I had given him that secret sample of my blood, I could make anyone do anything I wanted like fall in love with me.

He couldn't move, but I could see how pissed off he was. But then his eyes took on a glossy hue of light purple. I was the only one he was thinking about now. All I had to do was look at him. I leaned down until our noses touch.

I was so going to get him today! He looked at me with love, I had wanted that from him for so long. Our lips were a centimeter apart when I was shoved off of him.

"What the HELL!" I looked up to see Zoey standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled at me. She yanked her brother up by his shirt collar. "Zero! What the hell is wrong with you? You'd better be glad I'm not Krystal!"

"Nothing was going on. Now let me go." He replied in a bored tone. She let him go, and came face to face with me. "I'm watching you woman." She glared as she left.

I laughed because she failed to notice that glossy look in his eyes.

Zoey P.O.V.

I was appalled at what I nearly witnessed. Simone knows that I am serious and she better keep her hands off of my brother. What was up with him, he seemed a bit disoriented back there.

He know's how Krystal is and thankgod it wasn't her. It was later that evening when she got back here from visiting her family and collecting her things. She seemed happy and ecstatic as she told me all about her visit.

She even showed me all of the pictures that they took. We also transferred our cell phone numbers.

"I saw Zero and Simone in the garden!" I blurted out of nowhere. Krystal just looked at me.

"What were they doing?" She asked twirling her hair nervously.

"She tried to kiss him, but I got there just in time, but Zero was acting strange, it was almost like he wanted it—not that he did. Just watch out for her Krystal, she is trying to steal your man." I told her. "I think she did something to him, but I'm not sure."

"Thanks for being honest with me. Let's keep a close eye on her. I'm gonna go tell Zero I'm back." She smiled.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

As I made my way to Zero's side of the castle, I heard what sounded like a seducing laugh. As I got closer I could tell it came from Zero's room.

I knocked but got no reply. I opened the door and gasped in horror at what I saw. Zero was in the bed with Simone. The room was dark and candles were lit.

They weren't completely naked, but she was in her bra and underwear and Zero was undoing the straps.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled as I pushed Simone off of the bed.

Simone glared as she pulled me down to her level. "We were in the middle of something!" She hissed.

I got out of her grip, as I looked toward Zero. "Zero, what the hell are you doing? Did you forget that you had a girlfriend?" I asked as I looked him straight in the eyes.

Just like Zoey said, he seemed disoriented and took his time responded, "We were having a grand time until you showed up. Last time I checked our relationship was over."

I was shocked. "What! I—" Simone tried to crawl back in the bed with him but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of the bed and shoved her out of the room to have a one on one talk with Zero.

"Zero did she do something to you? You don't seem like yourself." I asked.

He didn't respond and all of a sudden he just glared with full hatred at me. "I said we're through! Now get out!"

I was frightened that he was yelling at me. "You don't mean that. We've been through too much together!" I replied.

"You don't have what I want, Simone does. I was leading you on the whole time, you mean absolutely nothing to me. All you are is a nuisance." He jumped out of bed, and got into my face. Luckily, he still had on his boxers.

"I'm not—"

He didn't let me finish. "All you've done was be in the way. I don't want you here. All the time's I've saved you, all the so-called moments we had together, the things we did didn't mean a damn thing to me!"

I was so angry that I slapped him hard. Tears were falling, "Zero, she is manipulating you! She's trying to tear us apart! I know she's out to get you—" He forced me up against a wall by my shoulders.

"Quiet!" He roared scaring me half to death. "Whatever! I said you better get the hell out now!"

"Or what?" I countered even though my voice shook.

In a blur, Zero and I had been fighting physically as well as arguing. The room was torn up. He wasn't listening to a thing I had to say. Simone had already came inside the room. We were in the closet. Bullets could be heard firing away as I was using my scythe to defend myself.

After wiping some blood from my forehead, I dropped my weapon to the floor. "Zero, please! I know you're in their! You don't mean what you're saying, and I don't want to fight anymore!"

"Krystal…" I heard him say as he dropped his weapon as well.

"Zero!" I started to run to him. But he grabbed me as he slammed me into the ground.

"Yes! Zero, do it, kill her!" Simone's voice piped in.

I was so damn tired of trying anymore as I tried to use my hand to hand combat moves. It all failed as he being brutal and ruthless to me.

I had to get to Zoey. I darted to the left and jumped over his kick, but he grabbed my leg and through me onto the desk which broke. I was too hurt to move anymore.

Simone had left back out of the room. Zero picked me up by my wrist, as he continued to glare at me. "Zero, this isn't you. You and I have something amazing we understand each other on a whole different level. Please tell me you don't want to throw it all away."

I could see something register in his eyes. But through all that he still looked like he hated my guts. "You know something?" he said in his normal tone. A small smile appeared on my face.

"I never loved you." He cracked a sinister smile.

He let me go as he showed me to the door. He opened it and there stood Simone with a scowel on her face. My eyes were hidden by my bangs, those words echoed through my mind a million times.

He said it with such sincerity and he didn't even care. I was hurt, deep so bad that that it felt like being stabbed a thousand times over and over again.

"Hmm, looks like I win this one. He loves me deary." She chuckled darkly as they shut the door behind me.

My hands shook with rage, I didn't want to believe it, I knew I couldn't. I needed someone, I needed my friend Zoey.

My eyes held nothing but sorrow and pain. He hasn't been lying to me this whole time has he. It's not true, it can't be. Zero didn't mean any of those things that he said.

We had a bond like no one else did. I was madly in love with him and yet he…

I shook my head as tears poured endlessly. I ran away that night to the Garden as I cried on a bench. My heart cried endlessly.

A hand was put on my back as rubbed circles. I looked up to see Zoey's worried face.

"I just got back from hunting, what happened?" She asked. I told her everything and she cried with me while giving me a comforting hug.

"Krystal, you know that's not him, that's not my brother. Simone is controlling him, she has to be!" She said with anger.

"I know she is, but I got tired of fighting him, and then he said—anyway, she's going down. I will fight her if I have to." _I should've done that in the beginning._ I thought to myself. If I wasn't so distraught by those words he threw at me..her head would have been chewed off!

"Right on Krystal, let's get you cleaned up first. He's gonna get it from me when he is back to normal." She said helping me stand to my feet. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Thank goodness I had a friend like her.

"Thanks a lot." I said, as I began to cough violently. It lasted a full ten minutes, but Zoey was by my side the whole time. Once again, I felt a sharp stabbing pain on my back as those spirals increased in number.

"Come on, I've got a plan." She smiled through her tears. Apparently, not one of them knew what was in store for them.

**So sad, but don't worry! Zoey has it all planned out, so next chapter, we shall see what her devious idea is. **


	25. Chapter 25: The Plan

**~Chapter 25: The Plan~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

"I don't know what to do!" I blurted out. We were walking around the horse stables. No one was around and it was a great place to talk. I was rubbing Zero's horse, Lily. She was a white mane and very well taken care of.

She seemed to grow on me in the short moments Zoey and I had entered the area. "You get Zero and just leave Simone to me." She said.

I nodded. I thought about it, but didn't think it would work.

"Let's keep an eye on them, wait—didn't you say that earlier that they went in the room last night. Alone. Together." She said.

I nodded and shock hit me as I understood what she was talking about. I stood up and ran over back to his room with Zoey on my heels. I knocked three times.

It was in the afternoon after all. The door was opened to reveal Zero's face. Zoey pushed the door open fully to see if Simone was in the room.

She was still in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her body, even I could tell that she was naked. Oh no. Even the room was messed up. I could see the clothes that they wore yesterday on the ground.

Zero who was fully clothed sent us a glare. "What do you two want?"

"We have names you know _brother_." Zoey shot back.

"Zero, are you feeling better today?" I tried asking him. He looked at me with the same hateful look.

"I'm fine. Now if you excuse me."

"Are you busy today?" I wanted to keep him talking. But the door was slammed in my face. I still couldn't believe they had slept together…

"I know it looks like that had sex, but…" Zoey tried to think of something to comfort me. But she knew I was feeling betrayed. But then again, it's all Simone's fault. So technically, he wasn't cheating on me in a sense.

A few minutes later after hearing more of Zoey's theories, I heard Zero's door open down the hall from us. He and Simone walked out hand and hand. I was hurting on the inside but I played it cool.

"Go, spend as much time with him as possible and I'll keep Simone busy." I saw that evil twinkle in her eye and knew she had some 'good' things planned for her.

She sped by me as she literally grabbed Simone and yanked her away from Zero in the blink of an eye. I was instantly by his side, but didn't reach for his hand.

"Hi." I said.

…

"Let's go and hang out at the mall!" I suggested. Still no response.

"Where is Simone?" He asked. He was acting as if I wasn't even here.

"Gone." I replied.

He started to leave. I grabbed his hand and he stopped and looked back for a second in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Leave her alone, it's just us today." I tried to tug him along but he snatched his hand from mine.

"I have nothing to do with you. I thought I told you we were through." He said sternly as he glared at me.

"I'm not giving up on you! Zero, we are supposed to be together, she casted a love spell on you on something."

"I don't recall that, and I'm in love with her and not you—whatever your name is." He responded coldly.

"You mean, you don't remember anything at all about me?" I said sadly. He shook his head. "Then let me show you." I said as I pulled him along to an empty abandoned room. "You're hungry aren't you?" I asked.

He looked away as he headed toward the door. But he stopped as he turned around to face me. I had cut myself with a piece of glass on my neck. I threw the piece down as he walked closer to me.

"Are you trying to die girl?" He asked as he eyes started to glow red. He closed in as he backed me up to a wall.

"I already am." I replied cooly. I didn't resist at all when he suddenly grabbed me and bit into my neck with a feverish hunger that was painful yet held pleasure at the same time. All I was thinking about is I hoped that doing this sin would bring some sense back into him.

I missed him even though it's been almost two days. I wondered how Simone was fairing with Zoey, who was probably giving her hell. I chuckled on the inside.

I had noticed that my vision was getting really blurry but instead I tightened my arms around him. His body relaxed a bit in response as he finally finished drinking from me. I fell forward onto his chest and just breathed slowly.

He just sat there probably thinking about whatever. "Krystal, why are we in an abandoned room?" He asked as he just realized what just occurred.

_He remembers my name!_ I thought happily as I slowly looked up at him. He looked at me with concern. I told him everything that happened.

"I did what!" He said shocked. I just nodded. "Simone is going to regret that we—"

"Zero—" I started but he cut me off with a kiss. I deepened it and we just continued to kiss. He held me tight as he ended the heated session.

He looked away with guilt. "What should I do to make it up to you?"

"I was saying before that I wanted you to continue this charade while Zoey and I reveal who she really is to everyone. No one like that should be Queen." I replied. Though I didn't answer his question, he understood and agreed to the idea.

"How long do I have to do this?" He asked. He knew full well that month two was approaching within a few days.

"Until we get her to reveal what she really wants with you. I think she is hiding something. Find out what it is."

We heard a loud angry scream from who knows where. Zero and I ran for the door, but I stumbled and hit the door face first. I rubbed my sore nose. "I'm okay." I told him.

Out in the hallway, Zoey ran into us. She looked angry and a bloodied mess. She even had her weapons in her hands.

"Wha—" I was cut off.

"She is working my last nerve. She said some really nasty things about you and that's when I lost it. I am going to kill her!" She declared in rage.

That threw my other plan out of the window. Zero put a firm hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "We've got a different plan. Follow my lead."

"Krystal please report to the Queen's Chamber." A voice over the speaker said. I shrugged.

"Operation: M.A.S.T.E.R.M.I.N.D. is in action." I heard Zoey say as she and Zero headed towards a fuming Simone.


	26. Chapter 26: Action

**Wow, 120 reviews! Thanks everyone, here's a warm plate of cookies. ^_^**

**~Chapter 26: Action~**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I hid my laughter at Simone's messed up hair by a cough, which Zero caught. She was very angry, she put her whip behind her as she ran to Zero and gave him a desperate hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister is crazy!"

"What did you just say?" I asked as my blood began to boil. Zero hugged her back as he nodded at me to play along.

"She can get like that at times. Let's get you cleaned up." She was covered in a good amount of blood. They left me there and I ended up going to get cleaned up myself while waiting on them. I was gonna annoy the hell out of her, and as an added bonus, kill her.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

As I approached the Queen's room, I found her door ajar.

"Come in." She said as she opened the door all the way.

Inside was even bigger than Zero's and Zoey's rooms. There was a King sized bed, with four poles. The sheets were cotton and white while the blanket was a golden color. Same with the pillows. Three large bookcases and two small nightstands with small lamps. Each had their own walk in closets, along with a huge master bathroom. The wooded floor was dark, but was also really clean.

Mrs. Kiryu was dressed in a light green gown which was partly covered by her white silky robe. She sat on her bed as she gestured me to close the door behind me.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked me she welcomed me to sit down by her. I had just remembered that I hadn't cleaned up from when Zero bit me. I tried to cover the wound with my shirt collar, but I was caught.

"So, Zero has been drinking from you." She said sternly.

"I—"

"It's alright, I'm actually glad; it makes your bond stronger. My husband and I are guilty as well." She lightly blushed and so did I.

"Doing alright, how about you your Majesty?" I replied answering her previous question.

"Fine. I have to talk to you about the Power symbol you need. You remember the volcano that's in the view of this Castle?" She asked as I nodded. "You remember the dragon that you need to fight in order to get it?"

"Yes." I said keeping down a nervous gulp.

"The dragon must be defeated in order to obtain the symbol of Power. So I need to see how far you have progressed with your training." She snapped her fingers as Mr. Yagari walked in smoking a cigarette.

"Let's go Krystal. I've got two sessions for you to get through, before you are fully ready. You must head to the volcano tomorrow morning." He said as he led us to a training ground. "I know that a virus is killing you from within, especially with all the blood you've been coughing up these past few days."

We both stood a few feet away from each other. Eye's locked and determined, we began our battle session.

Not long into it, I was beginning to learn new things. For example, blocking an attack by countering it at the right moment. I even learn more ways to use my scythe, I found that if I ever lost or needed it, I just had to call it and it would appear. Somehow, it was very strange.

Suddenly, there was a large roar from far away. My mouth hung open as I had seen a large red dragon about the size of half a football field. It had piercing yellow eyes as it flew around its volcano.

"Krystal, its time." The Queen said, as she hugged me tightly. "You can do this, even though it is happening sooner than anticipated."

I swallowed the fear of wanting to scream out loud. I narrowed my brown eyes at the dragon as I called on Courage to help me through this ordeal. "Tell Zero and Zoey, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said. I headed off toward the volcano in the distance as fast as I could.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

My ears somewhat perked up at the sound of a large roar. That dragon had come out of hiding. I had just finished cleaning myself up. I know it must've been hard for Zero to do what he was doing now for Simone.

Thank goodness for Krystal and her blood. It has mysterious powers. I wonder what mother wanted to see her about. As I was passing the Dining Room, I nearly walked into Simone who was clinging to Zero's arm.

"Want to apologize?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I apologize for whooping your a—"

Just as Simone was about to retort, Zero stepped in and grabbed her waist. Even though it seemed real to Simone, him and I knew that it was all planned. "Simone, don't waste your breath, let's just go." He said removing his hands from around her as mother approached us.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at Zero and Simone.

"What did you need to see Krystal about mother?" I said. Zero knew he couldn't blow his cover so soon.

"Oh just important Immortal things. She had to leave earlier than expected to go and get the symbol of Power."

Zero didn't hide his surprised expression. None of us thought it would be this soon. But then she wanted to get things done as quickly as she could after all. We were all worried except Simone for some reason.

She excused herself as she strides down the hallway and around the corner.

**Simone P.O.V.**

Zero was still mine, and I was excited but I thought I felt him tense up at the mention of what that girl was doing. I don't know, but I excused myself to give another update to Damon. I quickly went to my room.

Dialing his number, he picked up on the second ring.

"Yes, Simone?" He said.

"Krystal is on her way to kill the dragon as we speak. What should I do?" I asked as I awaited my orders.

He was silent for a moment. "Perfect, just perfect. You need to start getting rid of that blasted family. Use Zero to your advantage in assisting you."

"What will you do?" I twirled a strand of my long hair.

He laughed, "Put an end to the girl of course. I need all of her blood after all." He hung up after that.

I put my hair up into a mid-pony tail as I readied my whip. It's time to set things in motion. The first thing is dealing with that agonizing Zoey.


	27. Chapter 27: It's On

**~Chapter 27: It's On~**

**Simone P.O.V.**

After getting myself together, it was time for the plan to began. I snickered as I thought of the things I was about to do. Its probably going to ruin my marriage session with Zero, but then again, i can force him to do anything I want.

Going into the closet and pulling out my cream colored large jewelry box, I had pulled out a black seemingly plain bracelet. It was large and it had a hidden small button within it. Pressing it gave Damon the cover he needed to start his part of the mission.

I didn't know what he was going to do as of yet. I headed out of the room intent on finding Zoey and to my surprise she was standing in the hall against the wall near the Grand Ball Room.

"Zoey, what's up?" I asked faking an innocent voice. Her head was down and she didn't meet my gaze.

"What do you think you're doing Simone? I know it has something to do with Krystal." She told me as she turned to face me. She was about three feet away.

I crossed my arms and sneered. "So what. It doesn't matter anyway, that girl is gonna die one way or the other-" She literally jumped on me as we both fell to the ground.

"I know your dirty little secret. You are such a promiscuous woman!" She told me. But did she really know about what i was really doing?

I kicked her off of me. "Say something else, and I swear, there will be more blood-" She said but I cut her off just as she blocked a hit from my whip using her mini sword.

"You're not lying about that. I'll eliminate you all, starting with you, and then the rest of your family." I replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"So I was right, wasn't I Zero?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I didn't know he was secretly apart of this.

He appeared from around the corner as if waiting for the perfect time to come out. "Simone, you have serious issues. You want to marry me, but trying to kill my family is out of the question." He said as he began to step towards me.

Just then as I was getting nervous, the wall was taken out to reveal my comrade Damon.

"Ah, so sorry, but I like to make a grand entrance." he said casually. Zero instantly aimed his Bloody Rose gun at him.

"Relax, I'm not here to deal with you, my target is on her way to the volcano. I have other guys for you to play with." he smirked as he snapped his fingers and several body guards appeared around us. "Simone, you know what your job is, so take care of it." He told me as he began to leave.

"Zero, I've got this. Go kick Damon's ass." Zoey said as she got into an attack stance just as their parents showed up. This was going to be very interesting.

Ichiru jumped down from a balcony that was above us. He had his trusty sword as he joined his brother to go against Damon. Zoey's mother and father joined her in taking out the guards. Then her attention was instantly on me, it would be a bloody battle indeed.

She ran at me with bursting speed as she tried to slice off my head. I back flipped as I tried to kick her in the face. I attacked Zoey with my whip and got her in the arm, as it left a nice long cut. I grabbed her fist as she tried to punch me in the face and I kicked her in her stomach very hard.

I pushed her on her back but she flipped up faster than anticipated and tripped me. Grabbing a huge part of my blonde hair, she began to slam my face repeatedly in the floor. I felt the taste of copper in my mouth and nose.

"How do you like that." She said in a amused tone. After succeeding to grab her ankle, I rolled over and I used my powerful whip to make a deep gash. It was on the right side, I smiled when she hissed in pain.

Her parents were still working on those guards, just how many did Damon have? Suddenly I felt searing pain on the back of my head, she had thrown one of the dining room chairs at me and it smashed to pieces. There was now warm blood on my freshly clean blond hair.

I ran toward her and glared, shit just got real.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

After running for what seemed like forever, and occasionally stopping to catch my breath a few times, I had made it to the base of the volcano. Surprisingly, there was no moat of lava around it. There was an entrance that was huge enough for several people to enter through it though. It was built in stone, with two side pillars made in marble.

On the top of the stone was a slab with weird writing on it. I couldn't make it out though except for the word: One. I've never seen this language before and somehow I could make out at least one word.

Calling my weapon to me, I was able to change its size downward so that it fit on my carrying holder that was around my left thigh, under my skirt. The dragon set atop the thing just screaming and stuff. I entered the cave in slow steps.

I was brought into a well lit area as well as a very hot place. But after a few seconds, I felt something being created around me. It was like a firewall, I wasn't burning up anymore, I felt just fine. There was one door in front of me and as I opened it and closed it behind me, the door disappeared.

In front lay a full set of double door, but they were in the distance. A rope and wooden bridge, that I was on was slowly burning to ash as I ran across it and safely made it. I hadn't seen any monsters and was suspicious, but then something else happened.

As I put my hand on the stone doors to push them open, I yelped in pain as my hand was burned. Luckily not that serious. Three key holes appeared on the door and then chains wrapped around it keeping it shut.

"What the-" I began to say but I had instantly clutched my chest with one hand. I was having horrible chest pain, which sucked. I didn't need this right now! I was struggling to breathe, I cried out in pain as I nearly fell over the edge of the platform. I was on my knees.

I was trying to keep it together, I had to. Even though I was wincing from the pain shooting through my chest, three paths laid out before me. I took the one that had a few small boulders to my left. After entering through the stone door, I seen the silver key I needed in a small metal cage on a nearby ledge. I swear i could hear whispering of some kind, I believed it to be vampires.

How the hell could they survive in this kind of heat?

The room was all stone, except for the large metal square I was currently standing, and the lava pit was beneath us. The increasing pain stopped finally and I hoped it wouldn't appear anytime soon. That blasted curse was starting to get to my heart, and that was not a good thing to look forward to, especially when three Level E's jumped down from their hiding places.

"Its just a human, but you should be long gone. We can help you with that." One with red hair said as he tried to hit me, but I was ready. I couldn't depend on anyone, anymore.

I brought my weapon out as it transformed and sliced him in half. The other two were just as easy.

I heard clapping from behind me as I turned around to be greeted with a man I haven't seen before. His hair was black and short, his eyes were ocean blue. He wore a black suit with a red tie. I could tell he was an important person somewhere. "I see you are as strong as they said before. Young girl, you have no idea what the hell you're getting yourself into." He said while his eyes burned into mine.

"I know exactly what is going on. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked as I readied my weapon in case he tried anything.

"The Kiryu's Castle is beginning its downfall." That was his reply as he left me standing there in shock.


	28. Chapter 28: Fire and Flame

**~Chapter 28: Fire and Flame~**

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I had just grabbed the second key and made my way out of the door. I ran over to the chained door and placed the key in the lock and it disappeared. Two to go. I was constantly worried about Zero and the others. What was going on back at the castle?

Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do until I defeated the dragon here. I winced at the pain in my back had reappeared once again. The spirals were now up very close to my shoulder blades. I threw up a large amount of blood.

I was tired of "dying" all the time. As far as I knew my days were numbered. My big question was, even though I'm losing a lot of blood, how am I not dead yet? Maybe it's because I'm becoming the Immortal One. Yeah that seemed to fit.

Back to the mission at hand, I went down the right pathway that had a green goblin monster guarding the door. He had a small shield but a long sword.

"Step aside if you don't want to die." I said as I neared him. He looked frightened and did as told. But as soon as I opened the door, he cut my back in a swift move. It left a nice long cut, but it wasn't deep. He died afterwards after a bunch of chasing around the area.

Anyway, the new room was much bigger than the last. There was one long bridge made of stone, there were no ropes or anything holding it up. I was scared to walk across it. I literally took my time getting across, when I reached the other side, there was a steep slope that I had to slide down.

Standing up there was a patch of fog and something told me that the key was in there. I would have to use my hearing to a great extent. I felt a rush of wind around me as something cut me on the arm. I didn't see anything.

I keep my eyes and ears alert for it, whatever it was. I was shot in the leg by arrow; it had pierced the bottom half.

I began to run thinking that another one would surely hit me if I stayed still. All too soon I was pinned down by strong arms. "Nice try, but it's time for you to die!" A man said as I kicked him off me.

"I don't think so; I've got so much to do." I replied as the fog suddenly cleared allowing me to get a clear picture of the man. He was all green just like a goblin, except he was part human. His red eyes glared at me. All he had was bow and arrows for his weapon.

I ran towards him, deflecting his arrows with my weapon. As I swung at him he stopped it in midair with one hand. Apparently, this might not work. He has hidden skills. Jumping off his head, I put my scythe away and came down with a hard kick to his face.

He staggered backward as I tried to land a punch in his stomach but he ended up blocking it with his leg. Suddenly, I was kicked with so much force, I was sent into the nearest stone wall.

"Interesting, let's see what else you have for me." He taunted as he made a running start for me. He kicked me again but I ducked as I rolled out from under him. I had seen that he left his bow and arrows elsewhere.

I quickly turned and swept my leg under him as he jumped. He grabbed it and flung me skyward. After he jumped up there with me, after exchanging blows, I was able to punch him in the stomach and he fell. I landed right beside him.

Bringing out my scythe again, I pierced a giant hole in his chest and then he turned to dust. After reaching the cage where the key was, I stopped to catch my breath for a moment. Thank goodness I had these new abilities or like anyone else, I would've been dead.

After grabbing the key, I started to head out but that was when a voice said, "Not so fast." I was stabbed in my side with a yet another arrow. I said screw it and ran like hell back to the entrance. I had to save some energy for that dragon. I couldn't keep wasting time here.

I made it to the entrance as several arrows zoomed past me. Closing the door, the area had disappeared and once again I was in the main hall so to speak. After going through the painful process of pulling out the arrows, I was already running to the third key room.

I didn't stop to put the key inside the lock, just wanted to keep pressing forward. The pathway to the last room was decent, just a pain stone road. After getting through the door, I met was meet a series of traps. There were spikes sticking out in certain places in the ground. There was no lava pit, just grass somehow. The wall were made of stone just like the rest of them. There was a small window near and I decided to peak my head out.

I had seen smoke coming from the castle and even a few fires. Something serious must be going down. Turning back to the where the key rested on a pedestal not too far away, I started to make my way towards it. Stepping on a golden stone, it creek beneath me as several scythes were thrown toward me. I managed three back flips before I was grabbed and harshly thrown to the ground. Lifting my head up slowly as the weapons passed over me, I had seen Damon.

Rolling away from him, and picking my self up. I brought out my weapon, "What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"You know why I'm here. At this very moment, the Kiryu family is falling apart. Soon it will all come to an end. All I need is your blood!" He disappeared from my sight. Something grabbed me from behind and kicked my legs out from under me. I had already known who it was.

He dragged me toward the spike pit and nearly threw me in it. I managed to get out of his grip by stomping on his foot. I elbowed him in the chest and turned around and sliced through his chest. He laughed, but somehow didn't die.

What the hell?

In all of five minutes, I was on the ground panting. All he did was smile and turn his head to the side in amusement. I had also ended up getting the last key because he cracked open the holding cell by throwing me onto it.

My backed burned because it was lit on fire by his magic. I dodged his fury of punches and kicks until one of them sent me through a wall. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face. I was holding my already bleeding shoulder. I was still lying in the dirt when he came upon me. "Oh my, is this all you have to offer?" I felt the key from my pocket disappear and then I heard the main door unlock and the chains move.

I started to back up from him, but then he stomped on my ankle so hard I swear I heard it crack. I screamed in agony. Just as he reached for my throat, a long sword went right through his arm. He only grimaced and did nothing more.

"Get the hell away from her." I heard Zero hiss as he stood directly behind him pointing his gun at the back of his head. Ichiru helped me to my feet and brought me a safe distance away.

"I have to go through that door. Please keep his busy."

"You got it." He replied as he protected me from a low punch from Damon. I slowly limped to the door and looked back at Zero and Ichiru once more. Zero was constantly shooting as well as landing some pretty hard blows on Damon while Ichiru was keeping him busy as well.

I smiled and then entered the dragon's den.


	29. Chapter 29: Power

**Thanks for the reviews! 3**

**~Chapter 29: Power~**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I was locked in a stalemate with Simone. We were still in the castle, which was blown up in some areas thanks to Damon's henchmen. I had no idea where mom and dad were. Simone and I were currently in the kitchen.

She threw me onto one of the metal tables and tried to stab me in the heart with a chef knife. I kicked her in the stomach as she backed off. Next I did a backflip off the table before her whip could hit me.

I yelped in pain she dug her nails into my shoulder literally trying to pull it off. I smacked her hard while I flipped her over on her back to punch a hole inside her body.

"You're not going to win this fight." She told me while preparing to throw something. I didn't know what it was until a loud explosion took over my hearing. I was thrown against our large stainless steel stove as I made a deep impression in it.

I tried to get up but found my arm impaled by one of the stove pipes. Luckily it wasn't the big. I could still use my legs to lift myself up. While I was attempting that, I braced myself for impact of the three large microwaves about to fall on me.

Nothing happened because they were suddenly levitated away from my head. I looked up to see my mom. She had some epic powers.

She even helped me out by giving me a hand. "Thanks." I said as my arm started to heel. She smiled and then her face went serious.

"Zoey, Simone has escaped and parts of the castle of beginning to fall. We need to get outside. Your father is there waiting on us." She replied as we ran towards the garden area. Damn we had a whole lot to clean up afterwards.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I was running up a series of ramps working my way to the top of the mountain. My ankle was pounding with every step but I continued to press on. I was in the mouth of the volcano where all the lava was. If I fell in, I think I would die.

Finally reaching the top, I came and jumped onto a large platform that was red and had several nice sized holes with in it. The large dragon was already waiting on me.

It used it large wings to try and blow me off of the platform but I stuck my weapon in the ground to hold myself steady. That was then that I noticed that the fire protecting barrier around me had started to dim.

As the dragon flew around the area the ramp like stairs had disappeared. I was continuously throwing my scythe at it like a boomerang. Only when it came close enough, I would gather up the courage to jump onto its back and try to slice and dice it.

It worked a few times, but as was trying to cut off one of its wings, it threw me off as I landed into one of the fire pits on the platform. The fierce fire burned off my shoes and socks. And the ground had started to become hot.

I had to jump from foot to foot soon. The red dragon roared really loud as it shot out a large ray of fire at me. I rolled to the side quickly to dodge and grabbed hold to its tail before it could fly away.

It knew I was there as it angrily crashed into walls on purpose to try and throw me off. I held on as tight as I could as I tried not to scream. The angry dragon decided that it wanted to attempt a bunch of flips and stuff, but I still held on tight, and was finally able to cut off its tail.

It was a very bloody sight and I ended up losing my grip. While falling possibly to my death, the dragon swooped underneath me and bit into my arms with its large teeth. It tossed me into the air and that's when I felt my body starting to heat up. I was sweating like mad.

I quickly turned around and aimed my scythe for its face as it came at me fast. I managed to cut halfway through its face when it tried to crush me with its sharp teeth. I felt warm blood beginning to seep from the bottom of the feet.

My wounded arms were currently trying to hold up the dragons top teeth. I was pushing my way up when he was several thousand times stronger than I was. After a two minute struggle and tons of stressing out, I felt face was drenched in sweat. The fire wall bubble was gone.

Still inside the dragon's mouth, he had the nerve to summon up a last ditch effort to kill us both. A large stream of fire was closing in on me as I finally was able to get free and try to jump out to a ledge of some kind.

My scythe flew from my hand as I fell. Sadly, there were no ledges as I once again feel toward my death. Luckily, I landed on the red platform. Thing was the dragon lit itself on fire and it feel towards me. I had no strength to move and I slid down to my knees. I couldn't breathe and I knew that I was dying.

I stood up anyway against the much agonizing protest of my body and with one last effort, I threw my long scythe at him and it cut him in half as both sides landed on both sides of me. I was covered in blood, sweat and tears.

Then the lava pit below me had started to rupture and shake. The red platform raised high in the sky and toppled over and I fell off. I had seen Kiryu Castle in its severely damaged state, people running and screaming who looked like dots. And then I fell.

There was a large tree that I happened to land in. My hands caught the first branch with pure luck. But I was still high up and my grip was loosening fast. I fell and hit several branches on the way down before I landed on the ground with a thud.

I felt someone trip over me as I struggled to get up.

"Ow. What was—Oh no Krystal!" Mrs. Kiryu yelled in concern.

"H-hey." I replied weakly. That's when Zoey, Mr. Kiryu, Zero and Ichiru joined in. Zero was the first to pick me up. I started screaming as I held my chest and placed my hands over my heart.

"What's happening to her?" Zoey said eying my serious wounds.

"The symbol of power is connecting with her heart!" I heard Mrs. Kiryu yell over my dreaded screams. I felt my body heat up faster and then it cooled down as something was drawn over my heart.

Since parts of my uniform were torn in a few areas, you could see it. Over my heart was a symbol of three s-shaped lines with a one solid dot. I was struggling to not to pass out. I felt really drained.

"Krystal, you did a great job, stop trying to stay awake you need your rest." Zero told me as he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

I looked at them all and then back at their castle. "What about your home and—" I started to worry about my friends. The last thing I saw was King Kiryu's small smile before I passed out in Zero's arms.

**The Kiryu's always have a back up plan. Don't forget about the review button below. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30: Memory Lane

**~Chapter 30: Memory Lane~**

**Zero P.O.V.**

As bad as the castle was we had no intent on going back there as of now. We had to relocate somewhere else. We had already known that the news was all over it.

As Krystal passed out in my arms, her strong scent of blood hit me hard. I was too focused on what was going on in front of me. Apparently only Zoey, mom and dad had seen them. Jeez she was messed up, bad, very bad.

Her dark brown matted hair and entire body was covered in her own blood and the dragons blood. Her school uniform was ripped in some places. And her ankle was sprained. Her weapon was tucked safely in its holder.

She's been out for about eight hours. We were all at Krystal's old home. But it was the only place that was big enough for us since the previous place she had lived in was bought by someone else.

Zoey and mom cleaned her up and put her on a short black silk spaghetti strap gown. We left her alone in one of the girl's room to rest.

I met everyone else in the living room. I sighed thinking about what had occurred earlier…

**Four Hours earlier:**

_It took us a good two hours after we disappeared into the forest to find out where Krystal used to live. To make a long story short, we ended up going to the hospital and requesting her medical chart records._

_We had found that the house with Mr. and Mrs. James was taken over by someone else so that only left her old address. I was surprised at how big it was. I mean it was nothing compared to the castle, but still very nice and updated.  
><em>

_Ichiru knocked on the door three times before someone opened it. It was a girl with long blonde hair. She appeared to be stuck up but that changed when she saw us. Her face instantly went to shock._

"_NO WAY!" She screamed as her eyes shot up. "Lisa, come here quick!" _

"_Excuse—" I started to say but the other side of the brown oak doors were opened to reveal another girl with brown hair. I could tell they were sisters. _

"_AHHHHH! It's really him!" She bowed quickly and asked, "What are you doing here—"Her eyes held shock as she noticed the girl in my arms. "Is that Krystal?" Krystal's name sounded like venom in her mouth. _

_Quickly pushing the doors wide open, they finally let us in. I ran to one of the back rooms and laid Krystal down on the bed. This room had a queen sized bed and two large white dressers. The wooden floor was clean but a bunch of papers covered it up. The two large windows were closed and pink curtains covered them. _

"_We'll clean her up and find something for her to wear and heal her wounds." Mom said as she and Zoey rushed in the room with towels and a bucket of clean soapy water. They instantly pushed me out and closed the door._

_I was poked on my back from behind. Turning around I found Lisa beaming at me with a blush on her face. I purposely kept my annoyed expression on my face. "What is it?" I said._

_She batted her eyelashes at me and I got creeped out. Pushing passed her I went into the dining room to get to the kitchen. Suddenly, her blonde sister jumped on me to give me a bear hug. She was talking nonsense about how she has had a dream about us meeting and how we were fated to be together. _

_Gently, pushing her off me and making sure her feet were safe on the dark wood floor, I looked at her and said, "That's great and all, but I'm taken." And I left it at that. She stood there a bit stunned._

_Then, I grabbed a glass and made myself some ice cold water. After finishing it, I went to check on mom and Zoey but they weren't finished. The sisters bothered me nonstop for hours. Ichiru struggled not to kick them out because they were also all over him. _

_Afterward, I went to check out the rest of the house. It was fairy spacious. Just as I was starting to walk upstairs to what might be a bedroom. I was called down to the living room by Zoey._

**Present Time:**

"Krystal is going to be fine. She is just tired out from that volcano quest." Mom explained to all of us, but mostly to the girls we just met.

"Why is Krystal with you guys?" Lisa asked. "We heard about your castle too. Are you all moving in?" She squealed in excitement as she instantly looked at me.

"No." I said. "Krystal was injured in a fight and we had nowhere else to go. Anyway, are you her sisters?" I asked.

The blond haired girl laughed, "We are but not biologically. Her pregnant mother was kicked out years ago and Krystal severed as our maid. We had her doing everything. Including cooking dinner. But since she ran away twice—"

I cut her off because I wanted to learn the background story of how this all started. "Why did she run away the first time?" I asked.

"Well like an idiot she made many mistakes." Erin spoke up. She seemed to enjoy bashing Krystal. "When mom's new hubby, John, came, she accidentally spilled a mug of hot chocolate on his favorite shirt. Then, even after she apologized, he threw dishes at her face. On that weekend, he threw the TV remote at her and then later during bedtime, I heard him storm up to her room. She yelped in pain and then I ran upstairs and peeked my head around the corner to see what was going on. He was kicking and punching her while she tried to defend herself."

"I hid in the corner while John headed back downstairs and then she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep." Erin snickered as I had to stop myself from glaring at her.

I noticed Zoey hold down her anger as well as my parents. What the hell was wrong with these girls? "Then he attacked her but mom actually saved her one time. Once she came home with a large black bruise on her face." Lisa told us.

Lisa continued with a smile on her face. "And the last time we saw her or heard from her was when we got back from shopping on a Friday afternoon."

"Yeah. We thought we heard muffled screams. We noticed the Master Bedroom door was ajar and went to check it out. It was a creepy sight to behold, but Krystal and John were having sex. She was crying and looking scared out of her mind. It went on for hours." Lisa finished with a grin.

"So she is a dirty skank and a—"Erin started but I had accidentally slapped her. I was beyond pissed and couldn't hold my anger any longer.

Backing both of them up into a corner because they looked shocked, and scared, I've had enough! No one tried to stop me so far. "Did you even think about how she was feeling? Did you even try to help her?"

They were shaking with fear as they hugged each other tight like the other was there lifeline. They gave me no answer. "What if you were in her place? Do you enjoy being rapped? Do you enjoy having people look at you in disgust?"

At this time, none of us had noticed a shaky Krystal stumbling towards me. They were all to absorbed in what I was doing and saying. Their mouths hung open literally but they did sense what I was really trying to do.

Suddenly, I was slowly pushed to the side as Krystal had appeared out of thin air. She slapped both of her "sisters". "All you done was ruin my life! You don't have one ounce of dignity! Get out!" She yelled.

"You can't—"Erin began to protest, but it was futile.

"I can and I will! You don't give a crap about me. All you've done is use me and call me trashy, a whore, and slut. You never made the time to get to know me. Not you two, John, or Kathryn. You don't deserve to be here. You need to feel all the pain and suffering that I've dealt with for years." I stood back as she told one of us to open the front doors.

Surprisingly with little resistance, she dragged the girls to the door. All of us just stared. "Let's see how you like this!" Krystal said as she threw them both on the steps and told Zoey to make sure they didn't move.

After a few minutes, she came back with piles of clothes in her hands and she threw all of it outside. "Take those and leave. Do. Not. Come. Back." She warned them in a very serious tone. As she glared her eyes flashed red for a quick second and the girls took off with what they could carry.

After Zoey came in she slammed the door and locked it.

**Krystal P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I just did, but it made me feel great. I was finally rid of those two nimrods. I just stared at the door a moment longer. Turning around I was about to ask where we were when a flashback hit me.

It was of John beating me on the floor and dragging me into the bedroom. After it ended I found myself inside his room, where it all happened. I stepped back a bit in fright as I remembered how it all went down.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran out of the room blinded. "Shut that door! Please!" I screamed in fear. I heard it close as I sat in a corner hugging my knees to my chest. Sobs escaped my lips as I tried to erase those horrendous images out of my mind.

I felt someone hug me, but I pushed them away thinking it was John as I tried to back up further than possible in the corner I was in.

"Krystal its ok. It's me." I opened my closed eye lids at the sound of Zero's voice. His entire family was around him looking at me with concern glances. Zoey was crouched to my level along with Zero.

"W-why are we here?" I asked with pure terror in my voice.

"Remember that our castle is gone and we had to find somewhere big enough to live temporarily." Mom paused as she also got to my level. She grabbed my hands with her own. "Krystal, did those horrible things your sister's mentioned happen here?" She asked.

I slowly nodded. "I-I don't want to be here. I can't be here!" I cried as I pushed my way into Zero's embrace for some much needed comfort. He held me securely.

"Krystal we're so sorry, we didn't know this placed was home to horrible memories." Mr. Kiryu told me will full concern in his tone. "We'll find somewhere else to go—"

"No!" I accidently yelled. "I mean no." I brought my head up from Zero's now blood tear stained shirt to look at his father. "You guys lost your home. Technically it's because Damon is out to kill me. And I owe you all for everything you've me given thus far. My home is your home." I heaved a deep sigh as I stopped crying.

I had to face my deep dark fears eventually and tonight would be the night. John was dead and never coming back and Kathryn and the girls were out of my life. My mom and Melanie were safe. And Zero's family had my back and took care of me as if I was their own.

And Zero, I never thought in my wildest dreams we would ever be together. Yet here we are. Our relationship going strong and I'm loving every moment of it. He loves me for me and vise visa.

So I stood up and wiped my remaining tears away and said, "If I'm on the way to becoming The Immortal One, then I need to stop letting my fears knock me down." Zero, Zoey and his mom stood up and gave me warm smiles.

"Krystal, forgive me but why did I need to close that specific door?" Zoey asked but looked like she regretted it.

I put on a brave face and tried not to have another mental breakdown. "It was where I was beaten and r-raped." One red tear slid down my cheek and Zero affectionately wiped it away.

Zoey instantly hugged me. "I'm sorry I asked. I won't ask anything else about your past here alright." She said. I hugged her back and then we parted ways.

"So how about breakfast?" I asked as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Dear, you just woke up, you don't have to cook for us." Mr. Kiyu said as they all followed me in the huge white kitchen with granite counter tops and double ovens.

"It's alright. You'd die for my home cooking!" I joked as I got the eggs, diced ham, bread and bacon. "It's about one a.m. so give me thirty minutes." I said as I donned the blue apron and got the rest of them items I needed.

They watched in awe at least everyone but Ichiru who was sleep on the sofa already.

After making several omelets, bacon and toast the meal was ready. "Order up!" I called out as Zero and Zoey passed out the food. Zoey severed the OJ. After eating everyone thanked me. "You should have us cook for lunch tomorrow." Mrs. Kiryu said with a bright smile.

Zero was eying a calendar with a circled date for tomorrows date. He pulled it from the wall. "Krystal, your birthday is tomorrow?" He looked at me.

"What's tomorrow's date?" I asked a bit confused. We were all sitting around the large dining room table.

"November 10, 2012."

My eyes widened in recognition. "Oh yeah! It's been so long that I had forgotten. Seven years to be exact…" I trailed off as I began to get up, grabbing my dishes and taken them to the dishwasher.

The mansion still looked as great as it did when I left it. Everything was the same. I wonder what my room looked like now. Afterwards everyone settled into a room and Zero and I went upstairs to mine.

He noticed that I was hesitant to open the bedroom door. So he put his hand over mine and turned the knob. Inside, the room was the same from when I left it. My queen sized bed was made and it had two big green pillows and a light green and brown comforter with a few holes in it.

"Cozy." He said after he stretched out on the bed. Then he got up and went to change into his boxers and used the bathroom. I had already gone.

I climbed into bed, it was a sagging mattress but I didn't care. It was my room again. I got up under the sheets and blanket right as Zero joined me. He pulled me underneath him as he got on top of me.

Heat instantly hit my cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" He teased while poking my left cheek several times. I smacked his hand away.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Well you know I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. Happy Birthday my sweet, kind and loving girlfriend. Here is an early present." He began to kiss my forehead, cheeks, chin, around my neck and the top part of my chest. Then he went for my lips catching me a bit off guard.

After yet another hot make-out session full of loving passion, he rolled to the side of the bed and pulled out a small purple box. He was now having me sit in his lap facing him.

"So what's in the box?" I asked getting anxious. He opened it and it was a silver ring with a small purple diamond on it.

I gasp as my face heated up. "Wait, um..aren't we a bit young to—" He stopped my words with another quick kiss to my lips.

"It's not an engagement ring idiot." He chuckled. "Would you officially be my girlfriend? Even though it means facing the press and all the other b.s. and even—"

I cut him off by throwing myself at him in pure happiness. "Yes!" I yelled. I got up so he could put the ring on my right index finger. It was lovely!

He grabbed the sides of my face with his hands as he began to kiss me again. He lay down on the bed and I was on top of him. I joined my hands with his as I lay on his well-toned chest.

There was a sudden knock on the door interrupting our moment. "Getting freaky in there you two? Zero you better be using a con—" Zoey teased us.

"Shut up and go away!" He yelled. Both of our faces were tomato red. It was embarrassing but it's not like we never thought about it.

"You two have a wonderful time!" She teased again as we heard her go downstairs. The steps were a little creaky so we heard her leave.

We laid there in each others embrace for a few more minutes until we fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Birthday Crash

**~Chapter 31: Birthday Crash~**

**Krystal **

_I was running in a grassy field, from what? I'm not sure. I was dressed in a red short dress that fanned out a bit at the bottom. I had on no shoes and my hair was down but my bangs would sometimes block my vision. I passed a few tall oak trees that still had a few orange colored leaves clinging to the branches. _

_I screeched to a halt as the thing that was after me had appeared in front of my face. I backed up and tried to run away but its slender pale hand had stopped me by grabbing my wrist._

_"Krystal, stop acting like a brat, I've got to tell you something!" _

_I stopped squirming as my face filled with shock. I couldn't believe Kathryn was talking to me. I turned around and there she was in a tight black lace dress with huge silver hoop earrings. Her face was serious but was she really here?  
><em>

_"What do you want to say?" I asked getting angry. After all she had ruined my life before and treated me as a slave.  
><em>

_"Its about your next Immortal tattoo, the symbol of Wisdom."  
><em>

_"H-how do you-" I asked but she cut me off by showing her fangs and her eyes turned red for a second. "Holy crap! You were a vampire!" I asked shocked. How many more surprises would I see?  
><em>

_She flipped back some of her long black hair and sighed. "I've hid it well, but only John knew of it. I've kept it hidden until now." Before I could asked another question she continued, "Yes, I'm still behind prison walls, I'm just communicating with you in your dreams. Now, in the kitchen underneath the third cabinet at the top next to the fridge is a button."  
><em>

_She kept going, "Press it and a special book will appear from one of the always locked drawers in front of the kitchen sink. It will be brown with a golden arch and bear the symbol of Wisdom, a white crescent moon with a small dot in the center. Read it, it will be very useful in your quest." She was silent as she waited for me to process the information.  
><em>

_I eyed her with suspicion, "And why should I believe you after all the B.S. you put me through?"  
><em>

_Kathryn simply smiled, but it was cold, "Whether you do or don't isn't my problem. It will be the world's destruction on your hands."  
><em>

_I could feel my eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
><em>

_"My dear all of your choices from here on out will not affect the aftermath of what is to come. You know you need all three tattoos to become the Immortal One, and this book will help you get there. I've known this for a long time and I treated you like crap back then because I simply despised you." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "I've hated you ever since I could I found out long ago who you were really destined to become. I was jealous so I tortured you. Now I am done with my task. Good bye."  
><em>

_I reached out to her but she had disappeared.  
><em>

_The grassy field had now turned into a whole area full of white roses. Next seemed to be a huge earthquake that split the ground into two large pieces. I turned and ran back the other way right as horror hit me right in the face.  
><em>

_Before me stood my mom and Melanie covered in blood. Their eyes were dull and lifeless. As they toppled over, Damon was standing behind them with a wide smirk on his face.  
><em>

_"What did you do to them?" I screamed in anger as I ran to my family. I shook Melanie and then mom and received no kind of response. Bloody tears filled my eyes and escaped down my face.  
><em>

_"I simply had fun. You couldn't give me what I wanted so I got it from somewhere else. No it is not the same as yours which is more powerful than everyone believes. I need it and I will get all of it from you no matter the cost." He said in a cold tone.  
><em>

_Balling up my fists with rage, I stood up as I turned to face him, "You do not have to go after my family and friends to get to me." I narrowed my eyes at him as I glared as hard as possible. "Why do you do such cruel things?" I asked as I started to tremble, not with fear, but with sadness for my mom and Melanie.  
><em>

_"I simply find them...pleasurable." Damon said as he turned into black dust and drifted away. I looked around for Zero and his family but they never appeared. "There will be fire and blood." I heard Damon's whisper before I woke up.  
><em>

My brown eyes popped open after those creepy but warning words. I knew it was a dream, but was it really real? I found my self on the left side of the bed curled up in the sheets. I was sweaty and pushed some of my bangs back after I got out of bed.

After taking a shower, combing my hair, brushing my teeth and throwing on a pair of faded white skinny jeans and a light blue sweater and my white ankle boots, I rushed downstairs. The weather had gone from warm to cold. It was October after all, so it wasn't that bad. I had clearly remembered what Kathryn had said.

As I dashed into the kitchen and immediately began the search for the hidden button, everyone gave me weird looks. They too were dressed in semi winter wear with light sweaters and boots like me.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you when I find it." I said. I found the button and pressed it and secret compartment opened and inside was the book. It looked exactly like she had described it, the white crescent moon was so pretty.

Mrs. Kiyru stood up from her bar stool at one of the counters. "How did you know where to look?"

I turned to face them all and said, "I'll tell you after we have some fun today. Let's go out and do cool stuff!" I beamed at them putting the book down on the counter.

"You're right, its time to take a much needed break from all this B.S. We've got the perfect place to go. After we pick up a few family members of course." Zoey winked at me.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we had made to mom's friends' house. They were already outside to greet us which made me think they knew we were coming.

I hugged them all. "How are you doing Krystal?" Mom asked as she smiled at me.

"I'm getting by." I replied as I mentally shook my head to forget about the dream. That wouldn't happen...right?

Everyone seemed to be on good terms. We were all laughing about the good times in our lives. I could honestly care less about school. I didn't hate it its it just I have way more important things to do right now.

In the midst of everyone talking, I had bolted behind an huge oak tree and Melanie was right behind me.

"Big sister needs help!" She cried as everyone else joined around her.

I had my head in my hands as I was trying to center myself, and soon the pain had ceased. But as soon as I decided to stand up, and slightly turned to a crying little sister, I started the same horrible coughing fit but thankgoodness no blood hit her.

"What the hell is going on?" Mom's friend yelled in shock and confusion.

She tried to come and help, Mom had pulled her back gently. "Sadly, there is nothing we can do expect wait for it to pass." She said in a shaky tone. I knew she was on the verge of crying but she had Melanie in her arms and was doing her best to keep it together.

After several minutes I had finally stopped and Zero had tissues and stuff to help me clean up.

"Woah, no way! Your mom is alive?" I turned around and stood still like a deer in the headlights looking at Emily and Lisa. I could tell they had on their freinds' clothes by how expensive they looked. At least they were warm and alright.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you just throwing up a ton of blood? How are you not passed out?" Emily said as she reached for something in her pocket.

"I honestly don't know. If you'll excuse us." I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand and said, "Wait, I've got something for you."

I turned around in shock at her words and what she had in her hands. It was an simple charm bracelet with colors of green, blue and purple. "Here this is from me and Lisa. We've experienced what it is like on the streets and were forced to work like we were poor. But I never did forget about your birthday even if you did kick us out."

I took it and admired how pretty it was. "I hope you know that while I like the gift, it doesn't change how everything went down a few weeks ago. We've got to get going now." I knew she was trying to be nice and all, but I felt like she may be up to her same old tricks. Not once has she ever said Happy Birthday or given me a present nor has Lisa.

"We know." And with that they were gone. Soon we entered the park and in the middle of a large clearing stood a huge white tent. Zero had pulled me to the side and blindfolded me.

"Do I really need to be blindfolded?" I asked as I giggled.

"Can't ruin all that we worked our butts off for." He said as he guided me into the tent. I felt him move away from me and he said. "You can take it off now."

As soon as I did everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!" My eyes went wide because of the whole set up. There were all kinds of colorful balloons, streamers and party hats. Hanging on the ceiling, there were cute colorful streamers and paper lanterns. I had seen a few tables with chairs around them. There was even a buffet food area with all kinds of good looking food.

The cake had caught my attention the most. It was layered with purple and white real icing. Small silver butterflies had been put in a few places on it. At the top was the number seventeen and around the whole thing were colorful neatly wrapped gifts.

My eyes got watery as tears streamed down my face, I hung my head out of embarrassment. I quickly tried to stop the tears from coming but I was totally blown away by everything that everyone had come together on. "All this is for me?" I accidentally blurted out loud. Of course I knew it was, but its been so long...

"Yes big sis, now come cut cake please." Melanie giggled rubbing her tummy.

I didn't know what else to do, so I bowed to all of them at once. "Thank you, thank you so much!" I smiled as bright as ever. Next I was crushed in a mob of hugs, then we all went to make our plates of dinner before dessert.

After cutting the cake, I was smack in the face with a with a small piece it from Zero. Right before I picked up a piece he snapped a picture with his phone. I threw mine at the back of his head as he tried to get away.

Everyone had joined in. Surprisingly, Ichiru seemed to be having fun too. He is always quiet normally. After everyone mostly throwing and eating cake, and opening presents, everyone was sprawled out on the grass. I had just noticed that it wasn't cold at all inside the tent. Even the grass was warm.

Mr. Kiryu opened the top of the tent so we could see all the stars in the sky. I was snuggled up by Zero and everyone else was around us enjoying the wonderful moment. There was a small radio with what sounded like a bit of pop music.

A few minutes later Zero led me outside and I heard Zoey giggle right as the tent flap closed. We were alone as we just admired the nightlife. A few fireflies were near us playing around. But outside on a tall oak hung white streamers and paper lanterns.

We went a little ways from the tent and he took my hand in his as the other gently went around my waist. My free hand went to his shoulder. We were just randomly swaying back and forth when I noticed there was no music. And we didn't have on the right clothes but who cares about that.

"Um there is no music." I said and then as if on cue the radio had appeared beside a bush near us and it softly started a song that I've never heard before.

Zero sighed as went to try to change it but I pulled him back to me cause I started to like the beat.

**"Can I Have This Dance?" -High School Musical 3**

_Take my hand,  
>Take a breath,<br>Pull me close,  
>Take one step,<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

Now we started to move with the music. Doing more than staying in one spot, while spinning a bit.

_Won't you promise me  
>(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)<br>You'll keep dancing  
>(To keep dancing)<br>Where ever we go next._

_It's like catching lightning,_  
><em>The chances of finding someone like you.<em>  
><em>It's one in a million,<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way we do.<em>  
><em>And with every step together,<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better.<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>(Can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I Have this dance?<em>

That chorus had to be my favorite part of the song so far. It was so beautiful and caring.

_Take my hand,_  
><em>I'll take the lead,<em>  
><em>And every turn will be safe with me,<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>Afraid to fall,<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you through it all<em>

"You know this song don't you?" I looked up at him. At this time he was in the back of me while his hands were entangled with mine. Then he spun me outward and back in.

"I do all because of Zoey blasting in her room every time it came on." He rolled his eyes.

"Sing the guy parts." I said jokingly. I didn't think he would do it but when he opened his mouth to sing the upcoming chorus I was shocked.

"Only because its your birthday." He seemed embarrassed and as he begin to sing, I joined in too remembering what parts the girl sung that I could.

_And you can't keep us apart_  
><em>(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)<em>  
><em>Cos my heart is where ever you are<em>  
><em>It's like catching lightning,<em>  
><em>The chances of finding someone like you.<em>  
><em>It's one in a million,<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way we do.<em>  
><em>And with every step together,<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better.<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>(Can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I Have this dance?<em>

_Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,_  
><em>Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.<em>  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour.<em>  
><em>What we have is worth fighting for.<em>  
><em>You know I believe that we were meant to be.<em>

_Oooohhh._

He picked me up by my waist with no warning as he swung me in a half circle. It was so romantic yet unexpected.

_It's like catching lightning,_  
><em>The chances of finding someone like you (like you)<em>  
><em>It's one in a million,<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way (way) we do.<em>  
><em>And with every step together,<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better.<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>(Can I have this dance)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

_Can I have this dance,_  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

After the song went off we ended up with our foreheads touching, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I just stared at him lovingly and he held the same emotion in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would do it, you have an amazing plus hot guy voice." I smiled at him.

He returned it and replied, "Thank you." We kissed and after we pulled apart I had noticed everyone around us. I blushed.

"Where you all watching us?" I blushed again.

Zoey sent me a big grin. "This is going on Youtube!"

I sweat dropped as everyone laughed. Zero might kill her with his play full glare.

"Funny I only noticed you throughout the entire thing." Zero tilted my chin up and placed a light kiss on my lips. We were down a little ways from the tent, but I didn't see mom and Melanie.

I stood by Zero as I laced my hand with his. "What are they doing back there?" I asked.

Ichiru answered, "Putting the cake in a container to take home."

"I'll go get them." I said letting go of Zero's hand and heading back to the tent. When I was five feet away, the whole thing was automatically bursting into flames.

I ran inside suddenly remembering Damon's chilling words about fire and blood. "Mom! Melanie! Can you hear me!" I yelled as Zero appeared by my side. He picked me up and brought me out of the fire before it went down. I was searching the area with my eyes frantically trying to see if they had made it out.

When the smoke cleared I saw a womanly figure covered in dust. I had instantly jumped out of Zero's hold as I ran over there and hugged her thinking that she was okay.

"Mom, you're-" I had failed to see a large circular pole impaling her heart. It was so long that it stuck out on both sides. It was as long as my arm.

Shock had held me still as my eyes went wide with horror. Suddenly, a scream had erupted from a young girl and I looked up to see Damon holding Melanie, who was bleeding pretty bad and crying.

"Melanie!" I shrieked as Mr. Kiryu, his wife, Zoey and Ichiru attacked. But as soon as they got too close, Damon held Melanie's neck to his fangs. Even her tiny struggles didn't have the slightest effect on him.

"I told you didn't I Krystal. There would be fire and blood!" He bit into Melanie's neck while she screamed in pain. I summoned my weapon and so did the others and we acted immediately to save her.

Anger had boiled inside me as I was the fastest and the first one to land a direct hit. It knocked him back far but he still had my sister. Before I could act, before anyone could land a hit, Damon threw her tiny body directly toward the ground.

I zoomed down their and ran like hell to try and catch her. Zero and his family dealt with Damon and Mom's friend was no where to be seen for some reason.

I caught her in my arms as I rolled several times down a nearby hill. After we stopped, I stood up and looked at her to see if she was still breathing, her chest would rise and fall but ever so slowly that it seemed she was at deaths door.

"Melanie, open your eyes please!" I sobbed. I could hear clanging of swords and knives above me. Damon was playing with them all.

Slowly her eyes opened but only half way. "Big...sister..." She choked out while coughing up a bit of blood. Her wounds looked horrible! I called Power and Courage to me and hoped in some way they would help her and mom.

"Yes, its me. You're safe. I've got you." Her breathing started to decrease less and less. She wasn't moving anymore.

"I...love...you..." Was the last thing Melanie said before she drew her last breath. Tears threatened to fall. I did CPR with her and she didn't respond.

"Courage, Power please! I need you!" I called them out loud and I felt them respond immediately. "Bring her back to me please!" I cried. I had seen there colorful lights, red and green, encircle my sister. After a few moments of waiting, they had left. Some of her wounds were healed but she wasn't breathing.

Why wasn't it working? Could I even bring back the dead. That word had sent me overboard, rage and guilt had been stirred to life.

Gripping my scythe, I had dropped it instead as I sunk down to my knees and stared at the sky with a grim expression on my face. An injured Damon had smiled sickly down to me as he disappeared inside a black ball before Zoey was able to grab him.

I wasn't strong enough. I can't do this anymore. I couldn't save them.

My family is dead because of Damon, because he is after me and will shed blood time and time again to get me for himself. It was my fault. It was all my damn fault. Sorrow had filled me whole along with even more guilt.

Pain that felt that a thousand knives stabbing me in the heart had finally took its toll. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I fell over to my side as I tears made their way down my face and I sobbed. Someone caught me and I believed it to be Zero because my vision was all blurry by my tears.

I was clutching at my heart with one hand while I gritted my teeth because of the pain. The pain become so great and agonizing that I blacked out as it began to rain and seem to cry for me.


	32. Chapter 32: At the Worst of Times

**Here is the next installment. Thanks for R&R :)  
><strong>

**~Chapter 32: At the Worst of Times…~**

**Krystal**

I don't know how long I've been out, or what has taken place since then. As I slowly came to, I heard a slow but continuous beeping sound. My whole body felt stiff. It was as if I hadn't moved in a few days or so.

The smell of alcohol hit me next, not strong but it was in the air. I wanted to go back to dream land, at least it was alright there and I was safe. I had my family, but now I don't.

I opened my eyes slowly to get a view of my surroundings. I found a sleeping Zero sitting in a comfy looking chair, who had his head on the bed, with his hand on mine. I smiled sweetly at him. He still had his jacket on. I wonder how long he has been here. It was tempting to reach out and ruffle his hair, but that might have woken him up so I fought the urge.

To my left was a large machine measuring my blood pressure and pulse. Several leads of wires lay on my chest underneath the hospital gown. And to my right was large window that was slightly open along with the curtains. It was dark outside with grey clouds and rainy weather but the breeze felt nice.

I noticed that my hospital room door was closed and a bag with my name on it had been left a round table. Zero and I were alone even though he was sleeping.

My mind went back to what happened with the Damon incident. I remembered everything. The last part being that my powers had failed me. I called them when I desperately needed them, and so little was done.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at my free hand palm up as I squeezed my hand shut. I was growing angrier by the second as I glared at the wall which I think started to crack. Courage brought me back from the brink of death but couldn't help Melanie…

I thought back to mom as I remembered the good times but then her horrid dead standing figure loomed back in and I began crying. "I..I can't cry.." I whispered to myself as I hung my head and tried to stop the tears. "I have to be strong." I sat up as I tried to steady myself.

I just kept crying and then a hand lifted my chin up so I could look at them. I had already known it was Zero. He was filled with concern and worry and looked a bit scared.

He squeezed my hand and I leaned my head on his chest and he began to rub circles on my back. He surprised me by hugging me pretty tight, but not to stop me from breathing.

"I nearly lost you." He started to tremble a bit. I hugged him back to reassure him I was really here but what was he talking about?

As if he heard my thoughts, he replied barely above a whisper, "You coded twice Krystal, meaning you practically died twice. Those damn black spirals are ¾ ths up your shoulder blades!"

My eyes widened as I let out a horrified gasp. Oh no…

"Only a bit of time left…" I mumbled to myself and I knew Zero heard it because his grip tightened on me. I took one of my hands and rubbed his head as I tried to calm him down. I didn't know what else to do.

I gently pushed him away from me and meant to say something else, encouraging like when I blurted, "I can't do this anymore."

Zero grasped my hands as he look at me with a sorrowful expression, "I understand your pain Krystal. I can relate because you know of my past with Ichiru." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. I squeezed his hands for comfort and he opened his eyes.

I nodded, and I could see the truth in what he saying but…"Their dead Zero. My new awesome powers turned to super weak ones when I needed them then. Why did it work for me and not for Melanie or mom?" I looked to him for an impossible answer.

I could see him thinking of something to reply with when a knock was heard on my door and in came Doctor Hayes, and the rest of Zero's family. Each of them looked sad, but eager to tell me something.

"Ah Krystal good to see your doing better." Doctor Hayes spoke in a cheery voice. His expression turned grim then, "Krystal…I have heard the news about your family. I'm very sorry for your loss. Of course we all are. But I have very urgent news."

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder as if to steady me for what was to come. "As we all know and I was recently brought up to speed on your condition. You are still slowly dying and now it could be very soon. The virus inside you cannot be stopped with our current up to date technology or medical practices."

He looked at me with a very worrisome expression, "I cannot give you an exact time, but within about a week or so, you'll…" He trailed off.

I nodded in understanding, "Then I will use that time to obtain the last symbol and hopefully I won't die." I was trying to stay positive. I forced a small smile. "This is a test of my will and no matter what, I know I can overcome this."

He nodded and I could see that he believed me. He stood up and left to give the rest of us some alone time.

I just looked at the floor, it really did suck to know that I had a week or so to live. I was sure I would have these attacks more often. In the same time frame, I must beat the crap out of Damon and bring him to justice and become the Immortal One. But even if I achieved all that, what would happen next?

I rubbed my forehead and knew a headache would soon be on the way.

"Krystal, I have good news and I have bad news." Mrs kiryu spoke through the awful silence. I didn't look up at her, I couldn't meet their gazes.

I knew if I did, I would say that I was done, ready to quit and lay back and enjoy the rest of my time on this planet. But what she said next had me looking at her in shock.

"Your mother and sister can possibly be saved." She put on a serious face. "After Zero and Zoey ran you to the hospital, your mother and sister suddenly turned to stone. We didn't know why but figured out just a few hours ago on your third day here that it was Damon's doing."

I opened my mouth to ask a question but she put her hand up to silence me. "And yesterday on the news were reports of people all over the world beginning to turn to stone. Including us vampires. Some of my royal guests had even turn to stone."

"But why?" I asked finding this very sad.

"After we fought off Damon and he disappeared, he used an ancient dark spell to cause it to be dark outside for the past two days. He is taking our life energy to make himself even stronger. In that time, people and vampires have begun turning to stone. The vampire society will crumble and fall, but not you. The spell is not reversible unless you can become the Immortal One. We shall all be cursed too very soon and only you can save us."

I took in everything she had said, "But I couldn't even save—"

"I know its painful and you are depressed, but that incident should give you the push you need to continue on. We know it's hard, but right now we have bigger fish to fry and if Damon's downfall is done quickly, the sooner you can free us all." Mr. Kiryu said trying to reason with me.

"So its not gonna affect me at all because I'm becoming the Immortal girl?" I asked as he nodded. "So everything is on me huh?" Crap.

"Excuse me, but hurry turn on the TV!" A nurse with long blond hair said rushing into the room and doing it herself. She turned to the news and the women reporting looked freaked.

_"Channel 5 news coming back to you live. Earlier in the day there have been reports about an asteroid heading for Earth. Several scientist have already looked into it found that it is indeed heading our way. Its name is Raptor due to its enormous size and rocky structure. It is the size of half of the sun." _She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to shake off the nerves but they didn't go away.

_"The space team and governments around the world have made attempts to try and stop it or at least push it away from the planet but nothing has worked. It will be here in five days and on the fifth day please be with your loved ones. I will continue to update on several continuous efforts to stop it."_

The nurse turned the TV off as she dropped the remote and instantly walked out of the room. That was that tip of the iceberg and I lost it.

"First everything I've been through thus far, then Damon killing my family, everyone who is gonna turn to stone soon, my five to seven day limit to get the symbol of Wisdom, AND a freaking asteroid name Raptor is gonna kill us all if nothing is done in five days to prevent it!" I looked out at the window angrily at the dark sky and it began to crack.

I heard a loud gasp from behind me. I assumed it to be Zoey.

I was beyond pissed. The window broke as its pieces fell to the ground. I looked down at the floor again. I was trying to be calm but I had TOO much to DEAL with! I took deep breathes, as I closed my eyes. I'm only seventeen and I'm still going through a bunch of crap that determines life and death everyday. I haven't even graduated yet, and I've been missing days.

But I've always had support and friends around me. I've made it this far, so why not continue on. I have to keep going. Everyone seems to be depending on me, even though they can do their own things. Without them, I would have never made it this far.

I unhooked myself from this heart monitor thing and started to head for the bathroom. "Listen up!" Everyone turned to me giving me their full attention. "I just need time, time for myself to think about what the hell I'm going to do and how I'm going solve all these issues. I might be able to stop that meteorite just before it hits, but I can only do it only maybe do that being the Immortal One."

Mrs. Kiryu spoke next. "It may be possible, I've seen the Immortal One in my time, do many amazing things others can only dream of. We understand that you need to be alone. Call one of us when you figure out what route to take. As for us, we will be doing what we can to find out about Damon's plans and try to stop him. If he is taken down, I do believe everything will return to normal."

I nodded as I quickly entered the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind me. I felt hollow on the inside and I had to say something to get them to leave. I started the shower water, undressed and got in. It was there I had cried, mourned for my sudden loss.

I was standing there crying for a long time as I finally shut off the water. It had warmed up the bathroom. And the mirrors were a little foggy. I had noticed that I didn't even bring my clothes in with me. They must still be in that bag on the table. Wrapping my towel around me, I unlocked the door and walked out to get my bag.

Inside I found the usual bathroom things, like a toothbrush and toothpaste. I also found my phone and a few pairs of clothes.I went back into the bathroom and got dressed. I was in a nice fitting black and white jogging suit. And I threw my hair up in a pony tail. After brushing my teeth and cleaning up the mess, I stepped out of there.

I decided that I needed some air and opened up a hidden balcony glass sliding door behind a wall of curtains. I was told to be careful because I may possibly have another attack, which would suck. Opening the door, the fresh air greeted me.

I remembered Mrs. Kiryu saying that the sky has been dark for the past two days since I had blacked out. I had already known that Damon was behind it. He was also trying to get rid of the vampires and humans all over the world. He wanted to bring society to its knees so he could rule I guess.

Looking up in the sky, it had stopped raining. It was still really dark out for 4:30pm. That's when I saw it, a large red ball of fire heading towards us out in space. Even though it they said it was at least five days away, something in my gut told me it could possibly be here sooner.

Zero's voice scared me and I jumped. Feeling my face flush with embarrassment I said, "Don't do that. What did you say?"

He just stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on the top of my head. "Sorry, but I thought you wanted at least one person for company. We can just stand here and stare at the asteroid or we can talk about what you possibly have up your sleeve. Talking helps."

"I do. Thanks for staying. Well, I've got to get reading that book on Wisdom-" Zero pulled it out from his side pocket. It was a small thing. He opened it so we could look at it together.

Nice.

"It says here about bringing people back from the dead, it can only be done with a great sacrifice of something of equal value. It also says that it was never completed successfully because the previous Immortals had backed out of the spell out of pure fear or possibly dying." I read aloud.

"Interesting." Zero said.

We scanned through the rest of the pages and stopped on one that told us where the next cavern was. It was in the Sakura Blossom forest. There was a small temple with the words on them that could somewhat understand.

"Its not too far away." I said. "Zero I need to go their and get started. The faster I do this, the sooner I can be done. And I've got a feeling that the asteroid will be here sooner than five days."

"I see. And you think so too huh? Are you sure you can do this right now, at this minute." He asked.

"Yes and no. I don't have a choice do I?" I frowned. He slipped my cell phone into my pocket.

"Sadly no. But you may be able to see your family again."

"That's the only thing that's driving me to do this. I have to get going now." I turned around and leaned on my tiptoes to kiss him as I sped off toward the area.

"Zero." I called him while my hand turned the doorknob. He turned to meet me. "No matter what happens. I love you. You and your family were the best things that have ever happened to me. I don't plan on letting you down."

He walked towards me with a beaming smile, I knew it was his special smile only for me. And I returned it as we kissed again. "I'll text you when I have achieved my goal of getting the Wisdom symbol."

"I'll be waiting. Don't put yourself down. Focus on rescuing your family and looking afterwards into our future." I saw his awesome smile again as I turned and ran out of the room.

I can do this! I know I can!

I bumped into Doctor Hayes on the way out of the hospital. "Krystal you should be resting. You can leave, your heart could-" He stopped talking as he looked at the my serious expression.

"Please, I don't have time to wait. The Earth is in danger. I must go do something very important." My tone was firm but I wasn't trying to be mean. I was still a bit frustrated for what I was about to walk into.

Soon after he let me go is when things started to take turns for the worse.

Hell.


	33. Chapter 33: Wisdom

**Just a quick note. When Krystal receives her new symbol, she receives all knowledge from the previous Goddess. Even though it's on her forehead, it hasn't showed her anything yet… **

**There is one chapter left in this story, but worry not I will explain more about what's going to happen afterwards after the last chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**~Chapter 33: Wisdom~**

**Krystal**

In a total of a good twenty minutes, I had entered the Sakura Blossom Forest. It was a small well maintained one. Plenty of healthy trees and even two apple trees.

I was still running but at a jogging pace. Suddenly a loud terrifying scream made me jump. I turned around as Simone did a backflip. She was bleeding from the side of her head. And she had her whip in her hand, which was covered in a bit of blood.

Good thing her back was facing me. I saw Zoey jump down from a tree branch closer to her. She winked at me. As she charged at Simone who seem to grit her teeth.

I began to pick up speed as I wanted to get as far as possible from these two. Their battle would be huge. Not to mention bloody and messed up.

That temple came into view and was made of old grey stone structures; it wasn't very big at all.

Suddenly, I was running so fast that I was sure I was a very, very safe distance away that I tripped over a raised piece of the stone pathway that I was on. I hit the ground head first as I blacked out.

Unbeknownst to me, my body had disappeared completely as it was engulfed in silver light.

"_Wake up young one." _

I opened my eyes as they widened in shock at the beautiful woman looking down at me. Her eyes were emerald green which complimented her green small circle necklace that was placed in the middle of her breasts. The chain holding it was small and silver.

She had light purple hair that flowed all the way down to her ankles. It was slightly curly along with her bangs. She wore a long strapless white dress with silky scarf that wrapped around her shoulders. On her forehead rested a white crescent moon with small dot next to it. Her skin was a light peach color.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat up. I felt strange as if something wasn't right. Looking around me, I found my body lying completely still below me. I gasped.

"_Easy Krystal, it's just your body down there. You are dead, but it's only to get you to meet me so I can assist you. After our important session I will send you back with something very extraordinary." _

"Ok…"

"_I am the previous Immortal One/Goddess Mya. I called your spirit here to assist you with the Wisdom symbol." _She sent me a warm welcoming smile as she gestured me to come closer to her.

As I took in the surroundings, I noticed we were still in the Sakura Blossom Forest, or at least its trees were around us. Other than that everything was bleached in white including the grass.

She grabbed my hands with her own and said, "_I'm going to teach and show you all about my Wisdom over the last thousand years. I'm going to pass on my power and add to yours now."_ She reached forward as she kissed my forehead and the white crescent moon had instantly begun taking shape on my forehead.

I didn't feel any pain at all. I blinked on surprise.

The Immortal Goddess Mya smiled. _"You did not feel pain because the Wisdom symbol does not cause any. Now that you have achieved getting all three symbols, I must teach you about them. Lately I have seen you using your scythe for mostly all of your battles. You are now able to use your powers to the fullest."_

"_Courage can allow you to communicate with the Earth. It can also allow you its strength to heal others including yourself. You are also trained to hand to hand combat and can pull off amazing feats."_

We decided to sit down as she continued. _"Power allows you to use the hottest fires in the universe. Wisdom gives you all the knowledge passed down by myself. With all three you can accomplish great feats. Any questions so far?" _She asked.

"Can I save my parents as well as the people turning to stone? Is it possible for me to bring back the dead?" I asked as I looked at her with a glimmer of hope in my eyes.

"_Yes the people turned to stone can be saved. I am sorry, I am not sure if the dead can be resurrected, but I do know how to do it. It takes a great amount or equal value to bring a loved one back from the dead. I have never fully completed the spell." _

My hope had begun to fade. But would the sacrifice end up costing me my life? I was going to ask about that when another question popped into my head, "Am I going to die from this curse I have with the black spirals now I'm the next Immortal Goddess?" I asked her as she thought about it for a second.

"_I have seen what you have been going through." _She waved her right hand over the space between us and a small visible portal appeared and showed all the hell I went through since the black spirals appeared.

"_It is saddening indeed, but it is also a very powerful ancient curse. I do believe the new powers you have now will assist you in your current dilemma. I also know that another issue is on the rise. The asteroid, Raptor is on its way here. It will kill us all within only a short time." _She was serious when she said the next sentence.

"_It will be here not in three days but in twelve hours." _

"What! Are you positive?" I blurted as I began to panic.

She nodded and said, _"Unfortunately, Damon has just increased his power by ninety percent just now. I felt it in the Earth's disturbance. That number is the record of how many vampires and humans had fallen prey to losing their power. In other words they are now stone. They may or may not be deceased." _

She put her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. She smiled at me again as she began to fade away. _"My time grows weary here. Krystal do not fear, you can save mother Earth. And you can stop Damon. You have your friends to help you, and your new powers. It will take everything you have to save them and I will assist you as long as I can, I must rest and prepare."_

I was then levitated back towards my body as she disappeared from my sight. Moments later, I had awoken on the area where I had tripped earlier. I picked myself up as I noticed something hanging in front of me.

It was Mya's green diamond necklace. It was already around my neck, but it was tucked into my shirt between my breasts. I looked up to see that I was back in the real world and that the asteroid did look a lot closer. The sky was pitch black.

I had so many questions left to ask, but I didn't get the chance. I sighed as I continued onward. I didn't have choice. I had to save everyone.

"_Krystal to stop the asteroid, use the power of your heart combined with your powers. Think about love and the care of the people you now reign over. I have passed everything I have over to you; you are now the Immortal Goddess Krystal."_

A pointy crystalized white diamond appeared before me as it went into my chest where my heart was.

"But if I'm immortal, I can't die can I?" I asked.

"_That is true, but you can be gravely injured. We shall see soon enough. The necklace will show you Damon's weak points. Even though he is extremely powerful, he is not immortal. That is why he needs your blood. Now go and find your friends before they are turned to stone. They are the last remaining ones left."_ Maya said as I sent Zero a quick text letting him know that I was on my way soon.

About an hour later after some much needed thinking, I made it to the hospital. Before I got into my room, I had to make a quick detour to the nearest women's bathroom because of another coughing fit and lots of blood.

After I cleaned myself up, I leaned against a wall as I clutched the area where my heart was with one hand. I started to sweat a little. I could feel tiny beads of it rolling down my face slowly.

I took slow deep breaths as I tried to deal with the pain. After another painful chest throb, it had completely gone away. I felt my body being soothed a bit with a warm feeling. I could feel that the Earth might've had something to do with it, or maybe my full powers were starting to eliminate the pain little by little.

After cleaning my face, I went into my room as I closed the door behind me. I had just noticed that I haven't seen anyone at all on my way here or in the hospital.

Seeing my clueless face, Mr. Kiryu said, "Damon has teleported everyone who has been stripped of their life and turned to stone to wherever he is. I see you've accomplished your goal." He sent me a small confident smile.

"Um yeah. Getting this symbol didn't hurt either. I had died to meet with the Goddess Mya herself and said that she knows that I can do this. She gave me an important item, it's this green necklace. It allows me to see where Damon's weaknesses are."

I took it out and asked it to help with our quest for Damon's demise. It glowed green and floated in the air a few centimeters above my palm. It shot out a small green ray of light pointing at the Raptor. And showed a picture of me using all my abilities to defeat him.

"So I guess his weakness is you kicking his ass. You do have all three symbols so it sounds about right. "Zoey said as the stone's green color disappeared and it hung itself back around my neck.

"It seems like Damon is somewhere near Raptor. The green ray of light did point to it." Ichiru said. "What's the plan?"

Everyone looked at me. I immediately felt pressured but it went away after a large boost of confidence came out of nowhere. "It seems like this is a one-on-one fight. Meaning me fighting Damon. Apparently, it's what I have to do no matter how super freaked out I am right now."

Another thought popped into my head, "Zoey, what happened to your fight with Simone?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "She was turned to stone because she was zapped by a red beam of energy which has been happening all over the place. The beam sucks out your life, turns you to stone and sends you to Damon's evil place."

She looked at the Raptor and said, "I'm not done with yet, but after all this crap is over, she should already know that I'm hunting her down." I could see the anger in her eyes.

"We're all going to help you as long as we can." Zero said as he suddenly appeared beside me. "But how the hell are you going to get up there?"

That same question had been on everyone's mind as we all stared at Raptor who was inching even closer to home.

Eventually we all ended up in a large grassy field. It was cold and windy.

"Let me see." I stuck my hand out as a green glow covered it. I concentrated on making a raised platform. The ground started to rumble as the large platform was being raised from dirt and grass.

"Nice job girl!" Zoey complimented.

The green glow left my hands as I was suddenly pushed down. Several red rays had been shot toward us.

I looked up to see the whole family trying to dodge the things. Ichiru tried to block it with his sword but it was turned to stone.

"Damn!" He cursed right as he was hit through the chest and fell as he turned to stone and teleported.

I quickly stood as I formed a green barrier in front of us. I thought that would stop the red beams of death but I was wrong. It hit everyone instantly even though they still managed to dodge. It seemed to follow them.

"Krystal get going! Remember we love you!" I heard Zoey say as fell to her knees and died. I ran over there screaming her name and crying. She had disappeared before my eyes.

I was still crying but quickly wiped them away. I had a job to do. I can't stop now. Everyone was depending on me, a seventeen year old high school girl.

I glared at Raptor as I called my scythe to my hand. I was getting ready to throw it right at the damn asteroid when a black ball of electrocution engulfed me. The pain hurt like hell as I was brought sky high and thrown onto a large metal platform floating in the sky.

I hadn't seen it before so why—

"Poor little Krystal, all alone and scared while I continue to absorb great powers of everyone on this pathetic planet." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

In the back of my mind I was scared as hell but on the outside I smirked as well, "This is what you wanted Damon. A one-on-one epic battle to save the world. Let's get it started!" I said as I ran at him in full force with my scythe in hand.

I prayed that I could win this battle, if not we're all screwed to hell.


	34. Chapter 34: Arise

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! You guys rock! There will be a second book in this series coming soon. Till next time...  
><strong>

**~Chapter 34: Arise~**

**Krystal**

We were still atop the huge battle square. We were battered and bloody. My attacks were actually hitting him, because I was now a full-fledged immortal, which rocked.

I was shooting big pieces of stone from the top of the field at Damon. He dodged with ease as he came behind me and tried to kick me in the head but I ducked in time.

"So we are evenly matched to some degree." Damon sneered as he did two back flips away from me.

"It seems that way." I replied.

He smirked as his body glowed red for an instant and he pointed his hand at Raptor, the asteroid. It seemed to absorb the glow from his hands as it zoomed closer toward us.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled knowing that he was cutting down the rest of Earth's hours to live.

"Dumb girl, obviously cutting our time short. But I will gladly send you to hell!" He pointed at me and an electric red shock sent me skidding to the ground. It hurt really badly.

I rubbed my sore head as I brought my scythe in front of me to avoid a powerful blow to my face. Damon swiped my weapon from me as he threw it off the edge of the platform.

I was able to kick him off of me and punch him in the face at the same time.

I jumped up and ran him and I jumped into the air really high as I landed a hard kick right on the side of his stomach or so I thought. He held my leg as he painfully twisted it away from him and threw me into the air. I nearly touched the dark red clouds.

I stuck out my hands as I concentrated on creating a large wave of fire. My hands felt warm as a red glow emitted from them. I flipped my body so my head was facing downward as I fell faster and faster back towered the large arena.

I crossed my hands as I neared Damon and a large ray of fire was thrown at him. He instantly countered with his own powerful fire spell.

Our blasts going back and forth as we each struggled to dominate the other. Finally after three minutes I ran to the left to dodge its blast.

Sweat rolled down my face as I wiped it off with the back of my hand. Suddenly, I had seen buildings below beginning to sway and things like small rocks and papers were flying around.

That was not a good sign.

I could see Damon trying to catch his breath as sweat dripped off of his face. He continued to glare at me. How was he so tired already?

"I need more power. And I know exactly where I can get it from." He said.

He sped forward at impossibly high speeds but I could still see him. He tried to grab my arm but I jumped up and flipped over him. Next I turned to round house kick him, he instantly threw his hand palm outward in front of my face and he tried to shoot me with some dark energy.

I jumped and used his shoulders to flip myself behind him. He kicked my legs out from under me and some weird red vines popped out from under the platform and wrapped themselves around me. And they had very pointy thorns.

I was at Damon's height now as he appeared behind me. I was about two feet off the ground when he turned my head slightly to look at him. He looked like an angry beast with a scowl on his face.

Some weird red snake like things came to his hands after he cut himself and began sucking his blood.

"Here is the energy now get the rest you need from her." He said as he pointed one finger at the sky and then pointed at me.

The red sky was torn open as a black stream of light rained down on me. I felt the agonizing pain immediately.

I felt like I was being drained and my power was decreasing. I tried not to scream but a second later I couldn't help it.

I tried to burn the vines off of me but they were beginning to squeeze my body even tighter. After what felt like centuries but was only one minute I was thrown to the ground.

I was in a state of shock. I could really breathe, or see. My brown eyes were hollow but I wasn't dead. I could feel my chest rising and falling slowly.

I couldn't think and it was very hard to concentrate. My body wouldn't move.

I tried thinking about my weapon and I think it responded. When I felt Damon's presence near me that is when my scythe attacked him by cutting off his left arm. I heard him scream in agony.

"Krystal hold on!" I heard a concerned voice say. It sounded like a woman.

A soft touch of someone's fingers rested against my forehead and then they suddenly turned into golden sparkles. I felt my body beginning to return to its previous state and I could see again.

I slowly lifted myself up off the ground. It was then I was hit with a powerful force undefinable by law. It tore my whole body up as gashes appeared and blood spewed everywhere. It felt like I was brutally attacked with nothing but air.

I landed on my hands and knees as I coughed up blood and a not-so-nice amount of it.

"See what I can do. You're finished and I shall rule the world. I no longer need your blood and that great burst of energy you had made everything speed up. It's only a matter of moments before the Earth is shattered."

"Are you an idiot?" I sneered standing to my feet as I felt my wounds beginning to heal. "I'm not done, it may seem that way to you, but I'm going to stop you!"

Damon threw his head back in cruel laughter, "Let's see it then. You're gonna end up like your family and friends. I shall see to it personally!"

Before I knew it, he sent a punch my way, but I caught it with a firm grip and I swear it cracked under pressure. He hissed in pain. His left arm was indeed gone but that didn't stop him from bringing a leg up to kick me.

I caught that too with inhuman speed. My bangs covered my eyes while my head was lowered and as soon as I looked at Damon I could tell he was instantly paralyzed with fear. He had stuck a nerve.

My eyes were glaring a very intense red hue. "You will not belittle me. You will not ever bring up what you have already done. I will save everyone including the Earth and reverse all the damage you have caused." My tone was pissed off but the next words I said sent a shiver through his body. "You will not live past tonight."

Even though my body was nearly not done healing me, I couldn't afford to wait no longer. I only had moments.

"**Arise" by Flyleaf**

_Tell the swine  
>We will make it out alive<br>There's a note in the pages of a book  
>So sleep tonight<br>We'll sleep dreamlessly this time  
>When we awake we'll know that everything's alright<em>

Damon didn't even try to fight back. He instantly disappeared from my view and the surrounding area. I could no longer fill his presence on Earth. My guess was that he was trying to escape, but he wouldn't make it. I had to make sure he didn't get away.

_Sing to me about the end of the world  
>End of these hammers and needles for you<em>

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_  
><em>There's still strength left in us yet<em>  
><em>Hold on to the world we all remember dying for<em>  
><em>There's still hope left in it yet<em>

I thought about my family and friends and what they've been through. All the hurt and suffering Damon had caused. I could feel the Earth's sorrow and pain. I could hear its cries. But through it all it was still doing its best to support me. The whole area beneath me was just about ready to crack.

_There's snow on your face  
>And your razor blade<br>The twilight is bruised  
>And there you lie<em>

_Sing to me about the end of the world_  
><em>End of these hammers and needles for you<em>  
><em>We'll cry tonight<em>  
><em>And in the morning we are new<em>  
><em>Stand in the sun<em>  
><em>We'll dry your eyes<em>

I was going to do my best and pray that I would succeed, but if not I regret nothing. Mother Earth was still fighting and it was almost as if I was being cheered on as a feeling of warmth surrounded me. I will end all the pain and suffering.

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_  
><em>There's still strength left in us yet<em>  
><em>Hold on to the world we all remember dying for<em>  
><em>There's still hope left in it yet<em>

I was now standing in the middle of what was left of the platform. I focused on positive thoughts and called on my powers to aid me. My injuries were left untreated and I ignored the severe pain coursing through me and well as a bunch of blood dripping from my injuries.

It was now me and the Raptor and it wasn't going to get through.

_Sing, sing_  
><em>Arise<em>

A white octagon had appeared under me. As it went up, my body changed from red to green and finally white. My tattooed symbols began to burn and glow their respective colors as they began to focus all of their power in my one powerful attack.

Next from my black and white jogging suit, my clothes were instantly replaced with a beautiful white dress. It was short stopping just above my knees. The v-neck stopped above my breasts; along the middle of the dress were ruffles. The sleeves weren't connected to the dress. They were white and had ruffles going down the middle as well. They stopped at my wrists. Around my neck was the green stone and it was warm and its small light pointed toward Damon. He was right in the same path as the Raptor.

_Arise and be  
>All that you dreamed<br>All that you dreamed_

My hair was flying all around me and after gathering enough energy, I had fired a very large, yet powerful blast at the asteroid. The color was white mixed with green swirls. As soon as it came in contact with the Raptor I was met with great resistance._  
><em>

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)  
>Arise and be<br>All that you dreamed  
>All that you dreamed<br>(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

I struggled continuously even as I was being pushed back. I always kept walking forward. Things around me were crumbling and sent flying as debris. Large chunks of earth had crashed into it but nothing happened. I had called out my heart diamond as well. I could feel my power, and energy draining more and more. I pushed myself way passed my limit as the Raptor started to get large cracks in it. It began to crumble and break.

As my hands held my floating heart, my powerful ray of energy had destroyed the Raptor. The sky and Earth were slowly returning back to normal. I could swear I heard a piercing scream and then I felt Damon's presence destroyed completely.

My body then felt like it was being ripped apart again, but this time on the inside. I fell to my knees on the tiny platform as I struggled to catch my breath. The same chest pain was back, but it was more powerful this time. Regardless I stood up as I concentrated hard on wishing I could bring everyone back who was struck down by Damon and restore the Earth.

_Arise and be  
>All that you dreamed<br>All that you dreamed_

I coughed up blood as the wind suddenly picked up as if answering my desperate call. I dropped the heart accidentally and before it hit the ground it was obliterated by a black shot of energy from out of nowhere. My wounds stop trying to heal, my eyes turned hollow and dark brown. I stopped breathing as I fell back towards the field of grass that was slowly rebuilding itself.

My body hit the ground hard as I lay still, dead as the Earth is repairing itself. I was on my back with my head turned to the side.

Unbeknownst to me and the rest of the Earth, a tall black figure leaned over me with dangerously orange glowing eyes as a smirk crossed their features.

_The End_


End file.
